Maggie's Nightmare
by Dead Dahlia
Summary: The interrogation of Maggie and Glenn in Woodbury goes very differently. The Governor rapes Maggie during the interrogation, and this story picks up about 9 months after. Rick's group and the residents of Woodbury have been living peacefully, while the Governor has been planning his revenge. - Warning, rape implied, possibly triggering. Do not read if this bothers you.
1. Chapter 1

**Walking Dead: Maggie's Nightmare - UPDATED  
**

**I'm a huge fan of The Walking Dead comic book and the tv series, and I just got done watching the marathon of season 3. I'm always so intrigued when tv series takes a different direction than the comic book. Although the tv series and actor does a great job portraying the character of "The Governor," there were just a few more elements in the comic book series that really made you hate him even more; made him that much more evil. So, I've had this idea since the first time I watched Season 3, and hope that The Governor comes across in this story as evil and demented as he does in the comic book series.  
**

**- warning - possibly triggering content - do not read if this bothers you -**

**Intro**

This is an alternate version of the Walking Dead Series, where the interrogation of Maggie and Glenn in Woodbury goes very differently. The Governor rapes Maggie during the interrogation. The rest of the Season 3 goes the same as the TV series and we pick up about 9 months after. Rick's group and the residents of Woodbury have been living peacefully at the prison while the Governor has been gathering a band of armed men plotting his revenge. However, the Governor comes to find out that Maggie is pregnant and from the looks of it she's about 9 months … that's just about the time when she was being held at Woodbury!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o**

**Maggie's POV –**

It's been almost 9 months since Rick brought the remaining townsfolk of Woodbury to the prison. Things have quieted down some, and we haven't had many incidents. Walkers still come around, but nothing we can't handle. I might even say we have gotten back to a place of some normalcy. However, in this new world, you can never get too comfortable. We all learned that the day we had to leave the farm and the walkers overran the place. No place is ever completely safe. I'm not sure any home we find will ever be permanent. I guess that is the one thing you can count on – things will never be like they were before; you can never take things for granted and you must always be prepared and ready for any circumstance.

It's a hard way to live your life, fighting like this, and even harder thinking about bringing a new life into this shell of a world. But, life goes on; at least for now. I've realized that we just have to deal with whatever comes our way. I didn't want this; I didn't plan on having a baby, but here I was having one none the less. And, under the circumstances, I think I've handled it all pretty well considering that this baby … well, it's not Glenn's baby. And, we both know whose baby it is; everyone knows it now.

It took time, but Glenn and I have adjusted to the idea of having this baby, and Glenn says he's committed to raising the baby as his own. However, we still have our moments of doubt and frustration; we definitely still have had our ups and downs. But, we're still alive and we're still together. And, that's all that matters to me anymore.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo**

**Governor's POV – **

It's been almost nine months since those _terrorists_ infiltrated Woodbury and ruined everything I had worked so hard to create there. It had taken me a year to build up the town, and just a few weeks for the entire thing to come tumbling down. I'd been back since the incident; I had to see it again for myself. Woodbury was a ghost town now. Everyone had left and all the people who had survived due to my extraordinary kindness, were all now living at the prison – traitors; every last one of them!

Since then, my only goal in life was – _REVENGE_ …

Revenge; it was what got me up in the morning. It coursed through my blood and echoed though my mind every second of the day. Revenge had kept me alive and kept me focused, even after I had lost everything dear to me in this life. So, I took my time. And, every step I took after that moment was calculated and with the idea that I would one day return to Rick … Michonne … Daryl … and the rest of those monsters who stole the life I would make them feel my pain; they would feel loss like they never thought was possible …

However, revenge would take time. When I left, all I had with me were just two loyal soldiers - Shumpert and Martinez. But, within 4 months I had traveled across several states and taken control of several large groups of survivors. Keeping only men suited for military service; I eventually had close to 200 men in my own … well, I guess you could call it an army.

Eventually, I marched my army of men back into Georgia and headed straight for Fort Benning. Then, we did what some might say was impossible - we cleared Fort Benning of walkers and made it inhabitable once again. Of course, it goes without saying that I lost quite a few men and used up a lot of our resources in the process; however, Fort Benning was well worth it. Tanks, guns, ammunition, you name it – they had it! I had more firepower then I knew what do with; no herd of walkers or rival group would ever be able to take this from me.

Once cleared, I had tasked my men with fortifying the perimeters and barricading any weak points of entry. We had to make sure we were able to keep both biters and the living out, should we ever be challenged or attacked. This process took several months to accomplish, during which time I had sent out scouts to survey the prison several times per week. To my absolute delight, they were all still there – every last one of them. And, they had no idea what I plans I had in store for them!

There would be nothing to stop me from getting revenge for my beloved Penny and destroying them all …

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Maggie's POV –  
**

With all this extra weight around my middle it was hard to get around these days, but I still insisted on contributing to the group in any way that I can. For the last two several months everyone in the group is completely opposed to me taking guard duty – day or night. So, I've taken on dinner duty with the girls for the time being. It may not be my preferred method of contributing, but at least it was something.

Carol had dinner duty tonight with me and she had a 'recipe' she wanted to try out today. It was more of a stew – vegetables, venison; the usual; however, she had planted some thyme and rosemary along with several other herbs a while back, which were now ready to pick. So, hopefully, Carol's recipe for venison stew would be a little more flavorful than usual.

I mean, it's not that I am not very thankful for the meat Daryl brings in, but if I never had to eat venison, squirrel, opossum, or raccoon again – I'd be a very happy woman. Unfortunately, we are limited to what we eat, in that we only eat what the land gives us and what we can grow. It's basically like we're living in an old western movie where everyone sleeps under the stars, they roast animals over the fire pit, and are always being chased around by Indians or bandits looking to steal their things.

I should be used to it by now. I mean, I'm a country girl, so this kind of stuff shouldn't bother me, but this pregnancy has got me very frustrated and short tempered as of late. I just wish things could be simpler sometimes.

"Ready to head down to the garden, Maggie?"

Carol raised the baskets at her sides and gestured for me to follow her.

"Sure … right behind you."

I walked out the gates and into the main yard. I put one foot in front of the other, carefully placing each foot down. I had twisted my ankle the week before walking down here. I was so pregnant now that I literally could not see my feet, so when I came down to the garden last week, I managed to step right into a gopher hole – could've broken it if I fell forward instead of backwards.. I took a bit of a spill; landed right on my butt, thankfully! Glenn was beside himself; he rushed out of the prison gates, picked me up and carried me inside. Daddy examined me and he said I would be fine. I hadn't really hurt anything, but my left ankle was still pretty sore and it had me watching my step a bit more carefully this time.

"You comin,'or what?" Carol yelled up to me. "I'm gonna be done before you even get down here."

She teased me a bit; I think she got a kick out of me being pregnant. I know she always had lots to say about her own pregnancy. She'd talk about how it was when she was pregnant with Sophia. I think Lori having Judith and me having another little one really helped Carol deal with losing Sophia. She definitely took on a motherly role with us all, which I loved. With my own mother and step-mother gone, Carol was the next best thing that's for sure.

When I reached the garden, I walked into the raised garden area and over to where Carol was.

"Can you grab about a dozen carrots? After that, cabbage and a few potatoes."

"Sure, Carol." I walked over to where the little sign that read 'Carrots' and started to pick.

After about 15 minutes, both our baskets are full and that's all we needed for our meal tonight. There were quite a few of us here now with all of the former Woodbury residents, so needed two full baskets to feed everyone. Once full, we could head back.

"Think we got enough?" I held my basket up so Carol could see.

"Looks good. Let's head back, alright?

She walked over to me and reached her hand down to help me get up.

"Thanks, Carol. You know it's getting harder and harder to get around these days."

I smiled and touched my belly; Carol reached over and put her hand over my hand.

"Well, you got to be due any day now. Looks like you're just about ready to pop!" Carol chuckled under her breath.

I nodded in agreement. "Well, I certainly hope so."

"Let me take that."

Carol then grabbed the other basket off the ground and walked with me back towards the main prison gates.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**The Governor's POV -**

Since things were now in place, I had spent the last couple of days making trips to the prison, making our plans for attack. I asked James, my 2nd in command, along with five other men to come with me today and survey the prison again. We had covered the perimeter of the prison, and looked for all entry points and areas that looked to be weak; areas we could exploit when trying to gain access to the prison. I wanted to check out the front of the prison again, just one last time before assembling my army for the attack.

The road was bumpy and unpaved; the humvee was defiantly not built for a comfortable ride.

"James, take it slow over the ditches. You're giving me a headache."

"Sure thing, Boss. Sorry bout that."

"Alright … go ahead and pull over here." I pointed to a clearing. "Gonna hike up to the top of that hill and clearing to get a better look."

After reaching the clearing, James and the other men pulled out binoculars. Making a list of any individuals that they could identify, any vehicles or weapons that were visible.

"Looks like there's just a couple of women out today; gardening or something. I can't see anyone else around."

James turned back towards the Governor and shrugged his shoulders. "Looks pretty quiet today."

"Give me those binoculars, James. I'd like to take a closer look."

I took the binoculars from James, and took my time scouring the prison; looking for weapons, snipers, anything else that I should take into account. I underestimated them last time – it wouldn't happen again.

I knew taking the prison wouldn't be easy, even with our numbers and firepower. But, I had enthusiasm this time, real passion from these men.

"You know, these people, these criminals… they captured the rest of townsfolk of Woodbury after they razed it to the ground. Probably, put em all in cells. Treatin' them like prisoners."

I have to admit, I haven't been completely honest with them for my reasoning. But, as their leader, they were no position to question my reasons. I told them Rick, Michonne and the rest of the group were responsible for the downfall of Woodbury and that they took the remaining men, women and children as prisoners here. It didn't take much for me to convince my men that we should 'free' the captured citizens of Woodbury and bring them back to Fort Benning.

Before this, I had explicitly banned women from our group. The boys could do what they wanted while they were off the premises, but we would not be taking in any new survivors, women included, until Fort Benning was ready. With everything in place, I explained that we would now be implementing the process of re-population and rebuilding our civilization – and women were the key to it all.

I explained that we needed the children for a future, and we would need women to make more children.

Many of the men were good men, and outraged at the 'atrocities' that were going on behind the prison walls. While some of the more ruthless men, could give a rat's ass about some hick townsfolk; however, once I added prize of finally allowing women into our population – even the most selfish, cruelest of the bunch were foaming at the mouth.

I did lie to them about the reasons for the attack, but in the end, they would get their women … so what did it really matter if I lied about some of the details?

"They're not going to know what hit em'! I can't fucking wait." A young Lt. Meyers exclaimed.

"There's no telling what these people have been through." Lt. James added before walking to my side.

"Yes, James … there's no telling.' Somethin' awful though; I'm sure of it. Real sick group this one is; never seen anything like it."

I smiled slyly, knowing this would rile his men up a bit. They all grumbled under their breath, whispering amongst themselves how they were going to take this place down.

I looked back at the prison and noticed some women in the garden planted in front of the prison. I could see two women on the ground; looked like they were picking vegetables. I grabbed my binoculars to get a closer look.

I didn't recognize the one woman, but I did recognize the face of the other … it was Maggie!

"Ahh, I remember that one … sweet little thing."

I kept my eyes on Maggie, and watched as the other woman helped her stand up.

"Which one, Boss?" James seemed curious.

"The younger one, with shoulder length hair."

I couldn't see her face, as she was turned away from me. But then she turned to the side and I saw that Maggie was pregnant – very pregnant.

"Oh, her! Yeah, she's often out here. Seen here on several of the scouting trips. She's …"

"She's pregnant!"

"Yeah, I was just about to say that."

"Why didn't you put that in your reports?"

"Didn't think it was important. You just asked to give you a count of the men, women and children. Ya didn't ask if any of them were expecting …"

"Well, it looks like she's due any day now, by the looks of it."

I paused and thought to myself, calculating the timing. She's due any day …what's it been 9 months? Just about the time I had her as a **_guest _**at Woodbury. I wonder … I wonder; I wonder if that baby in her belly is mine? Could it be?

I sat in silence for a moment while I considered this new information. This did complicate things a bit.

"Boss? Hey, Boss?" James waved his hands in front of the Governor's face. "Looks like ya got somethin' on yer mind."

"Let's head back to base. There's been a new development that I need to consider."

"Sure thing, Boss. Alright men, ya heard him. Let's head on back …"

James walked over to me and asked if I was ready to leave.

"I'll be right behind you, James. Just give me a minute."

"Alright. We'll be waitin' for ya."

James led the men back through the woods; back towards our vehicles. As soon as they were out of sight, I couldn't help but talk aloud to myself.

"Ohhh. Ohhh, my." I exhaled deeply, while my body tingled with excitement. "My sweet, sweet Maggie."

I put my hand to my mouth as I recalled the taste of her salty skin, when I had taken her all those many months ago.

All I could think about is that there was no way that little Asian boyfriend of hers had it in him …that baby in her had to be mine. The timing is right.

However, this did complicate things a bit. Maggie had been on my hit list since she escaped from Woodbury, but if that baby is mine, I couldn't very well just kill her. If I killed her; I'd be killing my own flesh and blood. And, I won't lose another child, not after losing my darling Penny.

"This is a sign; a gift from God. I've been given a second chance. He's seen my struggles and has given me a second chance to have a life in this world full of death."

I continued to watch Maggie walk up back towards the prison yard. I noticed that Maggie waddled a bit, and I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face. I remembered how my wife waddled when she was full term with Penny.

I didn't leave until I saw that Maggie made it behind the main gates; I wanted to make sure that she got in safely.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I realize that this is the absolute worst case scenario for Maggie and Glenn, but I think it will prove to be very interesting to see how the group and the couple deal with the situation and the extreme trials that are ahead of them. How will they deal with The Governor, a man ****who epitomizes everything that can go wrong in this crazy new world where the living can be more terrorizing than the dead?**  


**Please review and let me know what you think about Maggie's situation and if you want to read more ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Intro:**

It has been many months since the war with the Governor, and no one has seen or heard anything from him. Unbeknownst to Rick and his group, the Governor has been amassing an army of ruthless men in his quest for revenge. It has also been revealed that Maggie is very far along in her pregnancy, as she reveals while picking vegetables with Carol in the garden. The Governor and his men were in the nearby woods surveying the prison while Maggie and Carol were in the garden, and the Governor suspects that Maggie is most likely pregnant with his baby. He leads his men back to their base camp, while he decides what to do with this new information.

**Maggie's POV**

It's been god awful hot lately. Maybe it's me or maybe it's the pregnancy, but I swear I've never felt a spring this hot in my life. I spent just a half hour picking vegetables with Carol, and I'm literally covered in sweat. It was worth it though; Carol and I were able to cook dinner for everyone tonight; wasn't the best in the world but was the worst either. I never really was that great of a cook, but with this big belly I've been put on kitchen duty. Although I'm more comfortable working shifts guarding the prison gates, once I got to about 5 months everyone insisted I lay off the 12 hour watch shifts and switch to a lighter work load. I protested at first, but even at 5 months I felt huge and I knew it was only going to get worse so I agreed to take it easy.

Glenn has been the best with all of this, always checking on me to see if I'm hungry, seeing if I'm comfortable, and asking me if I need anything. He's a bit of a hovercraft, but I think it's sweet. He's always been so protective of me. Even considering the circumstances, Glenn has been nothing but supportive. Early on in the pregnancy, we had some difficult times. I remember when I first told him that I was pregnant. At first Glenn was stunned, in shock I guess. It really shouldn't have been too much of a surprise. We had been having unprotected sex and we weren't using birth control. I guess contraception never really crossed our minds in those moments when we were able to steal a brief moment or two alone together.

**Maggie's POV: Memory of when she told Glenn she was pregnant.**

I brought Glenn up to the top of the prison, to a section of the cells that we sometimes used when we wanted to be together. I sat him down on one of the prison cots, and sat down beside him. "What's wrong, is there something wrong Maggie?" Glenn was genuinely concerned. I don't what he thought I was going to say, but it certainly was not what I was about to tell him.

"Glenn, I'm pregnant." Then, I just paused and waited for his response. He looked back at me with his mouth agape – stunned. It was pretty funny at the moment. I guess even in this world, there are things that can still surprise you.

Finally, Glenn processed what I said and I could see his eyes widen. He looked excited at first and then a little scared, I must say. "Pregnant? Are you sure? I mean, how can you be sure? Have you taken a pregnancy test, yet?" Glenn rattled off questions so fast I could barely understand him. "Geez, Glenn! Calm down!"

I smiled and placed my hand over Glenn's hand to reassure him. Glenn shook his head, as if to wake himself up from a dream; to get some focus. "I don't mean anything by that, Maggie. I just wanted to know … how can you be sure?"

"Well, it's been three months and I haven't gotten my period. So, either I'm pregnant or something is seriously wrong with me."

Glenn looked confused, "Wait a minute … you've known for three months and are just now telling me?" He seemed a bit hurt. "It was never my intention to hurt you by waiting to tell you. I just didn't quite believe it myself the first month or so. Well, that is until I started getting sick in the mornings; that pretty much confirmed it for me though." Glenn nodded, "So, that's why you were getting sick. Makes a lot of sense now."

"Yeah, well. As I said before, I'm sure … I'm pregnant!" I smiled softly at him and he leaned in and hugged me. "I'm so happy, Maggie." He kissed me and held my face in his hands. "I love you so much, Maggie."

He kissed me again and pulled me close to him and just held me. I felt so safe with Glenn, and I have always known that he loved me and would protect me. I also knew that although this baby would be born into a world very different than the one me and Glenn were born into … I knew one thing; this child would be always be loved and protected. That's the most any mother can ever hope for. The future of us all may be unknown, but it is our bond, our love, our family that we've created here that makes any future possible.

Glenn held onto me for what seemed like an hour, before my father called out looking for us. Everyone kind of knew this was our secret part of the prison, and if we couldn't be found elsewhere that we could be found here. Trying to keep things from people was a hard task when you are living in such close quarters, I always told myself. No more room to be shy, no more room to have secrets. My father called out again, "Maggie? Glenn? You two up there? It's time for dinner, come on down now."

"Yeah, Dad. Up here, be down in a minute." Glenn got up and then yelled down to my father.

"Actually, Hershel … can you wait just a minute, Maggie and I need to talk to you?"

I grabbed Glenn by the arm, pulled him down towards me and whispered, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Glenn looked deep into my eyes, "Maggie, if you are pregnant, we need to have your father at least take a look at you and make sure everything is okay." He had a point, I guess. I really wasn't sure how far along and it certainly cannot hurt for him to take a look at me.

We met my father at the base of the staircase. My father looked concerned, "Well, you two … what is it? Everything alright?"

Glenn motioned towards one of the empty cells, "Can sit down for a minute and talk?"

My father made his way into the cell and flopped down onto the cot. "So, what's going on with you two?"

I sat down next to my father, put his hands in mine. "I'm pregnant, Dad. Glenn and I are having a baby."

My father's face lit up, I hadn't seen him this happy in ages. "I'm gonna be a grandpa? Oh, well, this is definitely a cause for a celebration!" My father leaned in, hugged me tight and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you two, really I am."

Glenn smiled back at my father and then leaned in towards the cot and spoke quietly, "You see, Hershel. Maggie just now told me about it and she doesn't even know how far along she is or anything like that. Do you think you take a look at her and hold off on telling the group for just a bit?"

My Dad of course said he would; in fact, he insisted on doing so that very moment. My father asked Glenn to fetch a few things from the infirmary so he could examine me properly. Glenn returned in minutes, and my father went to work …checking my blood pressure, temperature, and finally giving me a pelvic exam.

"You know sweetheart … by the feel of the size of your uterus, I would guess you were a little more than three months. You sure you got your dates right?"

I looked at him as if he were crazy, "Yes, I'm sure. I know the date of my last period, September 4th."

My father did his calculations in his head, "Well, that would mean conception happened between September 12th-October 2nd. Means you are about three months along now and the baby will be due sometime between June and July. Hmmm …. Still doesn't explain why the baby feels so big so soon. Let's definitely keep a close eye on things, okay sweetheart?"

I thanked my father, and asked if he would send Glenn back into the cell with me.

When Glenn returned, I told him that everything looked good and that by the date of my last period that would have meant we conceived our child sometime between September 12th and October 2nd and would be due sometime between June and July.

"So, your father said the baby was conceived when? Some time between September 12th, right?" I nodded.

"And, October 2nd?" I nodded again.

"Yes, why?"

Glenn closed his eyes and rubbed his hands on his face, and kept them over his mouth.

"What's wrong, Glenn?"

Glenn stared back at me intensely, "Maggie, that was during the time that we were imprisoned at Woodbury and during the war with the Governor. You and I … you and I weren't together like that during that time, remember? We went out for supplies on September 13th, the day after Judith was born. Merle kidnapped us on the 13th and we were at Woodbury for over a week."

I knew where he was going with this, but I just was not going to say it out loud.

"Maggie, look at me. We were not intimate during that time. You would have been on your period the week before, we were at Woodbury the week after your period, and you wouldn't let me touch you for almost a month after we got back."

All I could do was stare back at him. He shook me as if to awaken me from my nightmare.

"Maggie, is there something you want to tell me? What the hell is going on here? What really happened at Woodbury?"

My mind was racing. I couldn't respond, I couldn't even look him in the face. Tears began to flow from me eyes and I thought to myself how I had withheld information from Glenn when we got back from Woodbury. I figured what good would it do to tell my boyfriend that I had been raped; really what good would it have done under those circumstances? I just wanted to forget it ever happened. And, by telling Glenn it would just make it all too real. I had to experience what that vile man did to me once, and I did not want to relive it again and again by telling Glenn all about it. But, here we are … months later, and I am going to have to tell Glenn what really happened, what "The Governor" had done to me to try and break me and get me to tell him the location of the prison.'

Glenn sat beside me, "I'm not mad Maggie; I'm not upset. I just want to know the truth and I want to know you are okay. Trust me, I love you so much all I want to do is to just want be here for you. Please ... please will you tell me what happened in Woodbury?"

I burst into tears and wrapped my arms around him and began to tell him the one secret I had been keeping from him the last few months, the one secret that could ruin everything.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

I just wanted to thank everyone for reading my first two chapters; I've got plenty more ready to go.

**I appreciate any feedback or comments. So, please feel free to review the story. Constructive critics are always welcomed ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maggie's Nightmare: Chapter Three**

**Intro: **Maggie and Glenn learn that she is pregnant. After her father examines her, he reveals her due date and the time frame she would have conceived. Maggie and Glenn realize that there is no way Glenn could be the father. Glenn realizes that Maggie did not tell him the entire truth of what happened at Woodbury, he knows there's more to the story. Maggie finally breaks down and begins to tell Glenn what the Governor did to her.

** I updated Chapter One with some additional details about The Governor and his men; a few more details about the location of their base, etc.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Governor's POV – present day**

I watched Maggie as she walked back up into the prison, beyond the fields … I watched until she disappeared back behind the walls of the prison. I wanted to make sure she got back in safe; I even smiled while watching her waddle as she tried to walk. Something stirred in me that I hadn't felt for a long time – hope. This world had gone to shit, and when I lost my wife and then Penny – life just didn't make sense anymore; it hadn't for a long time. But, the thought of new life; the thought of what once was … well, it made me feel like a human again. Yeah, human … that would be the best word to describe it. I couldn't help but let another smile crack as I bowed my head and waved my men back.

"Alright boys, let's head on home. Got enough intel for today."

Everyone got back into their trucks and cars and drove off, leaving me and James behind.

"Can you drive, James?" I tossed him the keys; I needed some time to think.

"Yeah, sure can, boss." James eagerly jumped in the driver's seat and I sat down.

As we drove back to the base, I tried to remember Maggie and the night I spent with her. I closed my eyes and thought back … I could still remember the smell of her hair and how soft her skin felt underneath my rough hands. I remembered how brave she was; although I know she must have been scared. She truly was a rarity these days - my rare bird. So, much had been lost in this world, but life would go on it appears … even for me.

**Maggie's POV – her memory of when she told Glenn about what really happened at Woodbury **

Maggie sobbed with her head resting on Glenn's shoulder. Glenn wrapped his arms around her to soothe her. He had known she had been terrorized, and he had prayed that she was telling the truth when she told him that the Governor hadn't raped her. But, in the back of his mind, he always knew she was more upset than she was leading on. She wouldn't even let him touch her for quite a while after the incident.

"Oh, Glenn … I'm so sorry, I should've told you." I could barely speak, I was crying so hard at this point.

I had wanted to keep this from him, but there was no escaping the awful truth now. I had been raped. I was now pregnant, and the Governor was the father of his child. Words cannot really do justice to the shame and guilt I felt, and I didn't even know where to start.

"It's okay, Maggie. I'm here for you. You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to. But … I want you tell me the truth … Did he rape you?"

Glenn's eyes were glossy and red; filled with tears … tears and desperation. I could see that he was not mad at me for not telling him, he was just so incredibly worried about me. He wanted to be there for me, like always. I couldn't keep any more secrets from him. Not now; not with the reality of the situation. So, I decided I would tell him everything. I had tried so hard to pretend it didn't happen. I had become so good at the illusion, that I actually believed it myself. I had known the timing was a bit off, but I had deluded myself into thinking that the baby was Glenn's. But, I think deep down I always knew it wasn't, I just couldn't face it. But, I've got to face the truth. So, I just started at the beginning.

"When we were separated, I could hear you being beaten in the room next to me." Glenn closed his eyes for a moment; I guessed he was remembering the beating Merle had given him.

"It was all I could do not to just scream out and tell him everything he wanted to know. It was so terrible to hear what was happening to you … I just wanted to just make it all stop, but …" I explained as I reached over and held his hand.

"But, we agreed not to put the others in danger. So, I kept my mouth shut. I just tried to think of everyone at the prison that we'd be putting in danger … my father, Beth, and everyone else."

I continued, "And, at first … he was so calm, almost friendly. He tried to explain that he wasn't going to hurt anyone. That he didn't want to hurt any of us. It was all so innocent. He just wanted this simple piece of information, the location of the prison, and everything would be okay. He would bring everyone back to Woodbury. That everyone here would all be safe. That we would be safe!"

Glenn nodded, "Yeah, he told me the same thing right before Merle beat the shit out of me."

I was starting to really sweat now. Nerves, I guessed. So, I wiped some of the sweat back from my brow, and ran my hand back through my hair. "Yeah, well … after hearing you getting beaten … I _knew_ he was lying to me …

… Everyone was going to be safe, what a crock of shit! And, if he was lying about not wanting to hurt us! He was definitely lying about not wanting to hurt anyone here at the prison!"

I was starting to become really agitated, so I took a deep breath and continued. "I knew that if I told him, he might just kill us right then and there …

… So, I just sat there in silence, you know? Hoping that he would just leave us alone once he realized we weren't going to talk. And, maybe if you and I kept our mouth shut, if we held out … it just might force them to let us go."

"I mean, if we didn't talk and Merle really just wanted to see his brother again, then they would have to let us go, right? I just kept thinking to myself, just let us go, please just let us go … then we can just drive back to the prison, get Daryl and just straighten this whole thing out with Merle."

As I was talking to Glenn, I thought back to that moment. That moment right before everything went really south. As I sat there in silence, starring back at The Governor …I had felt hopeful. But, I had been so wrong, and so unaware of what a true monster I was in the room with. The Governor wasn't interested in Daryl, he wanted to break me, he wanted to break Glenn, and he wanted to locate the prison and break everyone that I loved. I knew I had to be strong for Glenn and for everyone else. I couldn't let The Governor break me … no matter what.

I continued; finally getting to the part of the story that I knew Glenn would be most disturbed by. "Then, he told me to take my top off." Glenn exhaled deeply and lowered his head down.

"And, I told him no; that I wasn't going to do that. And, then he told me to take my top off or he was going to cut off your hand and bring it back to me." I paused. "He said it so calmly … he was so cold, you know?

… And, I knew he would do it. He would hurt you like that. So, I did what he asked."

Up until now, I had been able to keep my composure when explaining everything to Glenn. I had been trying to fight back the tears, but I just couldn't keep it in anymore. Maybe it's all these hormones; I don't know. But, couldn't help it; tears just stared to well up in my eyes and began to slowly overflow down my face.

"So, I took my shirt off and threw it on the floor. And, I just stood there. And, then he told me to take it all off."

The memories began to flood back, and I started to get really nauseous. This had been the first time I had spoken about this and it was all becoming very overwhelming. I just couldn't take sitting by Glenn anymore. I couldn't be that close and tell him what happened next. So, I quickly stood up, facing the wall of the cell … away from Glenn.

"Maggie, please look at me." So, I turned around and faced him. He looked up at me from the small prison cot and reached for my hand. "Maggie, it's okay. You can tell me."

I took a deep breath. "You know, at first … I just thought he was trying to scare me." I laughed nervously. "But, as I took my bra off; he stood up …" I paused.

"And, then he … he began to unbuckle his pants." I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of it.

Then, I closed my eyes as I explained, "That sound … that sound is like … burned into my brain." That sound god awful clanging of his belt buckle. It made me sick to my stomach then, and was causing me to get really nauseous now retelling it. I tried to compose myself, and fought back the food that was trying to make its way back up from my stomach.

"He walked over to me … stood behind me, and then he pushed my head down onto the table in front of him." I could see Glenn's eyes widen and brows furrow with concern.

"I could hear him, you know? Unzip his pants … and … I just kept telling myself that this information … the information about where the rest of our group was … might really be the only thing keeping the two of us alive right now. We might be as good as dead if he got what he was looking for. So, I just told him to do what he was going to do … and, then I told him to go to hell."

I smiled a little; remembering my defiance. I had known I couldn't betray Glenn and the rest of the group by revealing the location of the prison. Not even if it meant that something really bad was going to happen to me. There were just too many people's lives at stake.

I could tell Glenn was getting more and more uncomfortable. When Glenn is upset, he fidgets a lot. And, he was starting to get real antsy. "I can tell this is making you uncomfortable, Glenn, maybe I should stop."

Glenn looked deep into my eyes, "I mean, yeah, it's uncomfortable for me to hear. But, I'm more concerned about you. This happened to you … Please, don't worry about me right now, okay?"

I could tell he just wanted to help. And, although he was getting upset, he really wanted to focus on making me feel better and dealing with this finally. He caressed my face. "I love you, Maggie. If you can, please tell me what happened next."

I looked deep into Glenn's eyes, and tried to think of what I was going to say next. What is the best way to tell your husband all the details of your rape? What details should I tell him? Is there anything that maybe he just doesn't need to hear? I took a few deep breaths and continued my story.

**END CHAPTER THREE **

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters and left reviews … I always appreciate getting some feedback ;)

I should have Chapter Four ready and posted very soon …


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**- WARNING – CHARACTER IS RAPED IN THIS SCENE - TRIGGERING CONTENT - DO NOT READ IF THIS BOTHERS YOU -**

**Governor's POV – present day**

As we drove back to base, I thought back to when all of this started. I thought back to my defeat at the prison; how I left with just one man by my side. But as I pulled up along the watchtower of Fort Benning, I smiled at how far I had come. With a fairly small group of men (in comparison to the number of biters walking around the Fort), we had cleared all of the biters from Fort Benning. Taking Fort Benning had been a challenge, but eventually we were able to clear out all of the biters, and replenish our ammunitions.

We spent about 3 months fortifying the perimeter of our main living area; the area we now called The Fort Benning Commonwealth. We secured living areas, all of the guns, ammunition, rocket launchers, tanks, and every other type of military weapon and vehicle and stored them within the perimeter of The Commonwealth. In addition to the weapons, Fort Benning came stocked with plenty of non-perishable food items, water filtration systems, and even a complete stock of agricultural items that we had used to start growing our own food.

If there were other items we needed like the cement, mortar and building supplies that couldn't be found on base, we just went out on a run to the nearby lumbar yard just 5 miles down the road or stopped one of the several nearby construction sites that were being built around Fort Benning at the time all hell broke loose. Of course, those building sites were just abandoned in the chaos of what came to be. However, we benefited quite a bit from all of the supplies, vehicles and the diesel supply left behind. We had become a self sufficient community. This was an impenetrable fortress … it really did put Woodbury to shame. With walls this high and a cash of supplies and weapons like this … we had become truly indestructible.

"It's the Governor!" I heard one of the men in the watch tower yell down and within moments the gates opened for us.

"James, go ahead and take me to my quarters." James nodded and drove down to the office and apartment I had taken as my own. "Gonna need a few hours before I address the other men to discuss our findings at the prison today. Let everyone know we will reconvene at the mess hall at 21:00?"

"Got it. I will let them know."

James left and I walked upstairs to my new home. I had an upstairs unit, very similar to the one I had in Woodbury. I liked a home above the ground level. I liked to have a better vantage point; to be able to look out and see all of The Commonwealth and see who was coming and going from the base.

Once inside, I flopped down on my couch, put my feet up on the coffee table and let my head fall back while I closed my eyes and let it all sink in. Maggie was pregnant …with my baby!

This was going to change things a little bit for me. I couldn't just go in to the prison as I had intended and slaughter everything that moved. I wanted my revenge, but I would need to find a way to locate Maggie and get her out of there safely. I won't risk harming her or my child. In addition, I had promised my men something very important, something they would be expecting after waging this war - women. If we have an all out war, there might be too many casualties among the females of the group. I realized I would need to figure something else out. A way to lure the men out so we can kill them, along with Rick's group and Michonne. But, we also need to be able to retrieve Maggie and the other viable women. And, from the look of her belly … it would need to be soon.

I smiled as I daydreamed about bringing her to Fort Benning, and having my child here. This place was safe, and I could protect a child here. Then, a thought crossed my mind … if I can protect a child here; I can also protect a wife.

I know Maggie will most certainly not be receptive to it at first, but perhaps she could grow to accept this life here with me and our child. I continued to think about the possibility, 'Perhaps … one day … she could accept me?

I became extremely excited … even a bit restless thinking about the child and becoming a father again. And, I could definitely get used to the idea of having a wife again. Maggie is a beautiful woman, and I am a powerful man now … even more powerful than before. She would be a fool to not accept my offer. I will just need to give her time, but I know she will come around.

I crossed my arms over my chest, closed my eyes and began to let my mind wander back to that night we spent together. Now that my child was a result of that night, I wanted to remember every moment …

**Governor's POV- remembering the night of the attack on Maggie**

I thought back … I know I had been forceful. Perhaps a little too rough. However, I just couldn't help myself when she so defiantly withheld information from me. She really had made my blood boil. No one has told me no in a very long time, and she certainly wasn't going to be the first. Who did she think she was?

"Take your top off." I told her. She squirmed a little before telling me no. So, I told her if she didn't take her top off that I would cut off her fucking boyfriend's hand. Thought that might rattle her a bit. Just want to let her know who was in charge here.

So, she took her top off, threw it to the ground and held her hands around her breasts. I could tell she was pissed off and a little scared, but not scared enough. I could tell … she was still not going to tell me what I needed to know. So, I told her to take it all off, all of her clothes. I could see her eyes widen when I told her this. She shook her head no and I could see the tears start to fill up in her eyes. She knew what I meant, what I was threatening.

At first I just wanted to scare her, get her to talk. So, I unbuckled my belt - slowly. I wanted her to watch, I wanted to her start to realize what was going to happen if she didn't just tell me what I wanted to know. She stood there frozen like a deer in head lights, watching me as I walked towards her and got behind her.

I brushed the hair from her neck and kissed the back of her shoulder and I could feel her shudder as I pressed myself up against her. Yet, she still said nothing. So, I grabbed her by the neck and forced her head down onto the table in front of her, pulling her hips towards mine. I could hear her whimper a bit as her face whacked against the table top. I held her back down with my hand and unzipped my pants. I waited for her to say something, and finally she did.

"Do what you're going to do, then go to hell!" She hissed back to me.

Well, I have to admit, this did piss me off a bit. Well, maybe a lot, if I am completely honest. I would no choice but to follow through with my underlying threat. She knew what was at stake, and she chose to basically tell me to go fuck myself. If she wanted to keep her mouth shut and not give me the information I wanted, I was going to take something from her that she wanted to keep – her dignity, her pride, her body.

She needed to understand that this wasn't request. So, I decided that I would show her who was in control here. It was me, not her. I was in control … of everything. I was even in control of her body right now.

I immediately reached around to the front of her jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped them and jerked her jeans off of her; pulling them down to her ankles. I lightly brushed the skin on her back, giving her bumps on her skin. Her body tensed underneath my caress, and she closed her eyes. Then, I grabbed a hold of her panties right above her left hip and tore them from her; completely exposing her. She squirmed as I rubbed my hands along her hips, to the side of her outer thighs, and then inside of her.

She jerked up quickly from the table crying and cursing at me, so I grabbed her by her neck again and this time I slammed her head into the table as hard as I could. I felt her body go limp on top of the table. I grabbed a piece of rope nearby and tied her hands and bound them above her head, letting her bound hands fall over the other side of the table.

By the time she regained her senses, I was already inside of her.

She moaned in pain and as I looked down at her face I could see the blood coming out of the side of her mouth. But, she was still conscious so I didn't stop. I grabbed a hold of her hips tightly and I continued to push myself into her over and over again.

I would have never have thought I would be a man that would do something like this. But, I did what was necessary, and in the end she could have stopped it at any moment if she would have just told me the location of her group. If she wanted me to stop, all she needed to do was say the word.

I spent at least 15 minutes inside of her, and she quietly took every minute.

I slowed down a bit and leaned in close to her pressing my body to hers. I told her what a good girl she was being, I told her how good she felt. The more intimate I made it, the more upset this seemed to make her.

Eventually she broke; I could see was really starting to cry hard. Her body was shaking, and she began to beg me to stop. "Stop! Pleeaaassee stop!" She sobbed. "Just please stop ... and I will tell you where they are!"

She finally broke! I was actually really surprised she let it go on this long. I got up and leaned off of her and then I whispered, "Tell me where they are now, and _then_ I will stop."

But, she didn't say anything. Not a word. So, I asked her again, "Tell me where they are now, and _then_ I will stop."

I could see she was thinking about it, but she remained quiet and closed her eyes shut tight.

When I realized she wasn't going to talk, at least not now, I just continued on. I wanted to teach her lesson in how this world works now. This is how bad things can get when you aren't careful and look out for yourself. So, I thought I'd rough her up a bit. I grabbed her hard by the back of her head; I bit her on her shoulder, and put my hands over every inch of her body. But, she still didn't say a word, just the occasional moan or shriek in a moment of pain. She would obviously need some more convincing.

So, I pulled her up and told her to turn around. I wanted her to be able to see my face; look into my eyes as I did this to her.

It might make her talk if she had to look me in the eyes while I fucked her. When she turned around, I could see the injuries to her face, her cut and swollen cheek; it had started to swell so much that it began to press her one eye closed. I picked her up and sat her on the table. I looked her in the eyes, "You ready to talk yet?"

She just stared at me and then she spit in my face! So, I slapped her so hard with the back of my hand that she flew back on to the table. Her obstinance annoyed me, as I wanted to get this over with. She was really starting to piss me off.

"You really shouldn't make me mad, Maggie; you're only making this harder on yourself."

She looked up at me, her eyes filling with tears. Then, I wiped her spit from my face and licked it off my fingers. She began to cry softly, as she held her bound hands on her chest trying to cover herself from me. She was defeated. Even her act of defiance of spitting in my face, I controlled. I licked the side of her face and kissed her cheek softly. I smiled and then grabbed her face hard with my hand and brought my face close to hers. Then, I kissed her full lips with several soft wet kisses; as if I were making love to her. The act of control and violence she could hate me for, but this act of intimacy would be burned into her brain forever. I would always be with her now...

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

**Oh, The Governor … he is truly a disgusting human being. In the TV series, they really don't even scrape the surface of how truly despicable he is.**

**Comic Book Spoiler Warning:** In the comic series, he captures Michonne, Glenn and Rick (not Maggie and Glenn). While they are captured, he tortures them all. He violently beats and rapes Michonne - repeatedly. He tortures Glenn and even cuts off Rick's hand. So, this fanfiction is more of what would have really happened if The Governor of the comic series was the same Governor that captured Maggie and Glenn in the TV series.

For this story, I took out some of the more graphic depictions of the rape scene. However, the **rated M version** of this story can be found on tumblr at:


	5. Chapter 5

**- WARNING - TRIGGERING CONTENT - DON'T READ IF THIS BOTHERS YOU -**

**Maggie's POV – her memory of when she told Glenn about what really happened at Woodbury**

As I looked into Glenn's eyes and began to think of what words to say, I still wasn't so sure how much I should tell him, but I before I said another word I reached out and pulled Glenn close to me. I had wrapped my arms so tightly around Glenn; you would think I was trying to crush him. I just wanted to hold on to this moment, the moment before he knew_ everything. _I could deal with the rape, I could even deal with this pregnancy, but if things changed between me and Glenn I think I would break in two. Then, I figured if I was going to do this, I had to just get it out. Like a band-aid just, I just needed to rip the damn thing off!

"He unzipped his pants and I told him to just do whatever he was going to do, and then I told him to go to hell …

Then, he started to touch me … down there, you know? And, that's when I really started to freak out. I tried to get away from him … not like I could go anywhere locked in the room with, and … I guess he didn't like that too much. He grabbed me by the back of my head and bashed the front of my face into the table ... after that, I lost consciousness for a while, I think. And, the next thing I knew … he was inside of me. And … and, he had tied my hands together. You know … so, I couldn't fight him."

"Maggie I'm so sorry. _I'm so … so_ _sorry_." Glenn looked so sad; I felt terrible telling him all this.

"I tried not to cry … I didn't want that bastard to know that he was getting to me. I tried …

… I don't know how long it went on, but it seemed like forever …

I felt so sick inside, but I just tried to stay quiet. I tried to keep my mind elsewhere. I guess I kind of checked out …

… It was me, but … it wasn't _me_, you know?"

Glenn nodded.

But, then … then, he started to do … _it _… differently. He took his shirt off … and, he … just started to … I don't know, he was … acting like he was making love to me." I shook my head and lowered it into my hands. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the picture out of what happened out of my head.

"It made me physically sick! I could take what he was doing before, he was using my body but … not reaching my soul. But, by trying to be intimate … I just couldn't let him take that from me…from us!" I paused and looked over at Glenn, he had tears running down his face. Although The Governor had done this physically to me, the act of intimacy … was something that was stolen from the both of us.

"I couldn't take another second of _that_. So, I started to freak out, I guess. I don't really remember exactly what I did; I just know that I wanted it all to stop. At that point, I was ready to tell him anything – I just wanted him to stop."

"God, Maggie. I can't believe this … I wish I could bash his fucking head in!" Glenn stood up; I could tell this was really getting to him. He started to pace. "I'm sorry, Maggie. I am so fucking pissed off!"

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that it happened to me … I'm sorry that this happened to us. But, it wasn't either of our faults. There was nothing either of us could have done to stop it. You know that, right?"

Glenn sat beside me again. "I just wished I could have protected you. But, now … after hearing this … I just wish I had a chance to kill him! He's a fucking psychopath!"

I looked straight into Glenn's eyes, "He's a monster, Glenn … a monster."

He_ was_ a monster, I thought to myself. A sick demented monster. And, he had his hands all over me. He was inside of me. I thought back to what he told me after he was done.

**Maggie's POV – the night of the attack**

He pulled himself out of me and kept his body pressed to mine. He swept the hair gently from my face, and then grabbed my jaw and pulled my face right next to his.

"You could have stopped me at anytime, Maggie. You even let me finish inside of you ... you must have really enjoyed yourself!"

He pushed my face away with his hands, and began to zip and buckle his pants.

How could anyone do that to another person? How could he do that to me? I cringed as I thought about his words "finish inside you." I was so disgusted. I could feel a knot begin to tighten in my stomach; it twisted and turned. "Fuck you!" I hissed back at him.

It happened so fast that I barely saw it coming. I had enough time to close my eyes as the back of his hand slammed into my face. I cried out from the pain; he had hit me so hard. Then, he grabbed my arms and threw me into the wall. I would have fallen to the floor if didn't already have a handful of my hair holding me up against the wall. He put his other hand around my throat; choking me. I could barely breathe.

He put his face close to mine and laughed. "Hah, that's pretty funny, you know? Fuck You!" he said mockingly at me. "Well, I just _did_ ... _sweetheart_. And, it felt _so good_."

He licked my cheek and then whispered in my ear, "You're so feisty, Maggie! I like that in a woman." I cringed - I could smell his spit on my face and could taste him in my mouth.

I started to feel sick, like physically sick. Then, he kissed me again on my mouth; soft, like we were lovers or something. He was repulsive, but I didn't respond, but tried to just keep my mouth closed. My stomach churned and I could feel the bile rise up in my throat.

And, then out it came. I threw up beside the table, right onto the floor. He backed away from me - Guess he didn't want any vomit on his shoes.

"I guess you didn't enjoy that as much as I did … too bad. Now get dressed!" He ordered.

Then, he cut my hands free from the rope he had bound them with earlier. I looked down and my hands were purple, and they throbbed as the blood rushed back into them. There were indentations from where the ropes had squeezed my wrists and they were bright red from where the rope had rubbed off some of the skin. I rubbed my wrists, and looked up and saw that he was watching me. He had such a smug look on his face. He just stood there and watched me … not saying a word. I pulled up my pants and reached for my bra and shirt.

"Not those! Leave those off."

I looked at him and pulled my shirt and bra close to me to cover my naked chest. He walked up to me and ripped the shirt and bra from my hands.

"I told you to leave those off!"

I felt so humiliated, so ashamed, so disgusted with myself.

He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over towards the door. He knocked three times.

"Guards!"

Two men walked in upon hearing his orders barked through the door.

"Please escort me and the lady here over to the other holding cell."

They grabbed me by both arms and led me out of the room. They walked me past The Governor, and he just smiled at eyes seared into me, and I began to sob silently. As we walked down the hall, I desperately tried to compose myself despite the fact that I was being paraded around half naked in front of all these men. Then, The Governor pushed past the other men, and grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me towards a door that led to another room.

He opened the door and that's when I saw Glenn.

I almost fainted; it felt like I had been stabbed in the heart. After everything that just happened to me … there was Glenn, just a few feet away from me. I just wanted to run into his arms. I wanted to run away with him. But … he was so bloody; they had beaten him so badly – I just couldn't believe it. That's when I realized we were probably not going to make it out of this; we might not even live past tonight.

The Governor grabbed me tightly and pushed me through the doorway with a gun held to my head. And, I could see it in Glenn's face the moment he saw me; he was _devastated._

Although his eyes were swollen and bruised, it didn't stop the tears from flowing. He started to struggle. He tried to get to me, but they just held him back and made him watch.

"You see, Glenn? Look what your silence has brought upon_ poor_ Maggie. Aren't you supposed to protect her from situations like this? Some man you are! How could you let this happen to her? And, for what? A simple piece of information … and, all of this would be over by now."

Glenn and I just stared at each other. We were both so defeated - so devastated.

"So, no one's gonna talk, huh? Alright then … let's see here …"

The Governor let go of my arm and walked over to Glenn and placed the gun right to Glenn's temple. I started to feel faint again; I felt the blood rushing from my head. I started to panic and hyperventilate. I buckled over, and one of the guards rushed over and grabbed me before I fell over.

"_Maggie _…" I heard Glenn's voice as I started to black out.

Then, I heard an angry shout from the distance that pulled me back to consciousness. "Maggie!"

I started to regain my balance finally, my eyes focused in on Glenn, and the gun The Governor had pressed against his head.

"Maggie!" The Governor glared at me. "Maggie, look at me!" He pressed the gun hard into Glenn's temple. Glenn couldn't help but flinch at the pain.

"Now, look at Glenn here ..."

I couldn't help it; tears welled up and began trickling down my face. I didn't think there were any tears left in me, but I was wrong.

"See this gun here? Well, I'm going to blow his fucking brains out right in front of you if you don't tell me what I want to know - right now!"

Glenn looked at me and shook his head no. He didn't want me to say anything. I knew he was willing to die for the others … and that's part of the reason why I loved him so much. He would do anything for those he loved. Even die to protect them.

The Governor became increasingly agitated, but he softened his voice when he spoke to me again, "Now, come on Maggie … _tell me where it is … _

_…_ Tell me where the rest of your group is and I will spare his life."

Glenn shook his head no again.

"You've got five seconds Maggie … He paused and began to count. I felt sick. I couldn't loose Glenn, not like this, not right now.

"Five, four, three, two …" he continued.

I couldn't watch Glenn die. I knew Glenn might be mad. Hell, I was mad. But, I had to tell him.

"They're at the prison! They're at the prison! Please don't hurt him …they're at the prison."

Glenn exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. I know he might have been disappointed in me for risking everyone's lives, but I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't!

"I'm so sorry Glenn, I'm so so sorry …" I whimpered.

I had been _so_ defeated. The Governor had won; he got what he wanted from me.

He brought the gun down. "The prison, huh? The one bout five miles up the road?"

I nodded and confirmed, "Yes."

The Governor then pulled me close to him, and kissed me on the cheek. His touch made my skin crawl. "See that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Then, he pushed me away and I ran straight into Glenn's arms. He wrapped them around me so tightly and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"It's okay, Maggie. It's okay."

Glenn just kept saying it over and over again. And, then I heard the door slam shut, and I just started to ball. I was completely overwhelmed. We had both almost died, and for what? He was right … he got the location anyways. Glenn was beaten and I had been raped, and for what? Nothing!

**Maggie's POV – her memory of when she told Glenn about what really happened at Woodbury**

"So, that's it. You know the rest."

"Yeah, I do. I just didn't want to believe that this happened to you. It's so frustrating. I feel like I didn't do anything to stop it. I could've stopped it by telling them about the prison, but I didn't!"

I could see the anger on Glenn's face. The disappointment.

"Glenn …_ please_ don't think like that! You don't think I feel the same way. I feel like I allowed him to do this. I feel like I allowed him to have you beaten almost killed by a walker …

And, for what Glenn? For what? He won, he got what he wanted."

I paused and just looked over at Glenn. I could see that he felt he was most to blame for this situation. And, he wasn't to blame. I couldn't let him feel like that. It wasn't fair and it wasn't his fault!

"He's evil, Glenn. And, we shouldn't drive ourselves crazy thinking about what we could have done or should have done. It happened. We both got hurt. It wasn't either of our faults. And, that's it."

"Then, you don't blame me?" Glenn asked.

"No, of course I don't blame you … I love you. And, I never want you to feel like this was your fault or that you didn't do enough. Okay?"

Glenn nodded and seemed to be in a bit of shock; he seemed to be processing everything. We just sat there in silence for a little while.

Then, Glenn looked over to me, "Are you okay, Maggie? Tell me … what can I do?"

"Glenn, just being here with me is enough. I'm dealing with this the best I can … given the circumstances."

"So, the baby … the baby is _definitely _his … isn't it?" Glenn asked very quietly.

"Yes."

My heart broke in two just saying aloud for the first time. I closed my eyes and just breathed slowly; trying not to complicate the moment. Then, I felt Glenn's hands wrap around mine.

"I don't care, Maggie. I love you. And, I will be here for you …

And …

I will be here for this baby. I want you to know that. I want you to know that this doesn't have to change anything between us …

... I mean, it doesn't change anything for me," he paused.

"Does it change anything for you?" Glenn looked anxiously at me, wondering what I would say.

I smiled at him, "No, it doesn't change anything. I still love you more than anything in the world, and I cannot imagine going through this life without. We can never know what this life will throw at us, but as long as we have each other - we'll be okay."

Glenn leaned in and kissed me and pulled me tight into his chest. He held me tight there for hours. This secret had weighed on my heart. And, for the first time in months … I slept.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

**Maggie, Glenn and the rest of the group are really in for the fight of their lives with this version of The Governor. He truly is a depraved mad man. I hope you keep reading to find out what evil plans The Governor has in store for everyone ...**

**I appreciate the reviews ... constructive critics or comments are definitely welcome :)**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow and thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank everyone that have been following and faving this story – I really appreciate it! **

**A special thank you to:** **Vahalla Angel, clarencetheunico, junobug, Rainbow Apocalypse, YunaDarknell, and Marvella M**. **for reviewing … I really appreciate it!** **I really love getting feedback, so thank you, thank you, thank you!**

Reviews and comments fuel my fire for writer, so the more reviews and comments – the faster I get the next chapter up ;)

Now on to the story ...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** -WARNING - TRIGGERING CONTENT MENTIONED - DON'T READ IF THIS BOTHERS YOU -**

**CHAPTER SIX **

**Governor's POV – present day in his apartment at Fort Benning**

I had asked that James come back and pick me up for the meeting tonight, and it felt like only a short time had passed. But, it wasn't long before I heard him knock at the door. "Hey, Boss. Time to head on over to the command post!" He banged a few more times on the door. "Boss!"

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Sure thing, Boss!"

I heard his military boots as he walked heavily down the hallway away from my apartment. I had been daydreaming about Maggie, and although his return was an unwelcome one bringing me back to reality and the task at hand; I knew it was time to get back to the business of war.

I met James downstairs and jumped into the Humvee where he was waiting. He smiled and asked if everything was okay.

"Sure is, James. Everything is … _great …_

_ … _I've decided that it's time to finally time to make our move at the prison." I smiled slyly.

"That's great news … I can't tell you how glad I am to hear you say that. Bout time we rescued those poor folk at the prison!"

I always found James' enthusiasm interesting. Ironic that such a tough guy would be so sentimental at times. Didn't suit him, I thought. Sentimentality gets you killed these days.

"I've decided to make some changes to our original plan; less shock and awe."

"Really? What're you thinkin'?"

"Well, originally, we planned to go in with our tanks and guns blazing. But, I'm wondering now if perhaps … perhaps that might risk too many civilian casualties."

"Well, you always said you were prepared for some causalities; just as long as most of the prisoners were freed."

"Well, James. I'm thinking now there might be another way. I'd like to go over it tonight with you and the other Lieutenants and see what your …professional opinion is. Would that be alright with you?"

"Sure thing. I have always thought that when dealing with any hostage situation, the fewer casualties the better - obviously. So, if you've got some new ideas, I can definitely work with the others to create a new plan of attack. I had always thought there were other tactics that we could use to secure the release of the prisoners. Glad to hear you've changed your mind."

James seemed pleased with this, as he had been the strongest voice of opposition when I originally discussed my plans for attacking the prison. His support would help sway the others in this last minute change in our plan of attack.

"Yes, well … let's definitely explore those options tonight."

"Will do."

We pulled the Humvee up to the mess hall at Fort Benning, which we had since converted into our central command post. When I walked inside, I could see Martinez, Shumpert and five of my other Lieutenants waiting for us.

"Well, let's get down to business; shall we?"

I sat down at the foremost table near the front of the hall; the men following my lead.

"I've decided that it is time to finally make our move. But, I'd like to alter our plan a little…

I've decided that we shouldn't use all out force when we take the prison. I've asked James to offer some other options where there might be fewer casualties for our men and the prisoners. James? I'd like to your ideas, if you don't mind."

"No problem. Well, from the beginning I felt an all out assault on the prison would most likely get most of the prisoners killed whether by our own weapons, or by the group at the prison. I think the best results would be to draw out their best fighters. Kill as many of them as we can, and then call a truce of some sort with the remaining members of the prison."

Martinez shook his head and blurted out, "That sounds like a good plan, but how do you intend to draw the fighters out and why would the rest of the group call a truce with us after we killed most of their fighters?"

Martinez was definitely skeptical of the plan, I could tell. He knew why I originally wanted to get revenge with Rick's group, and avoiding casualties of the people at the prison had never been a priority before. So, I shot him a punitive glance.

After learning about Maggie's condition, I had already been toying with the idea of how to get her away from the battle while still killing the rest of the group. The old plan would certainly not guarantee her safety, or the safety of my child. So, as we sat there and discussed some possibilities it finally came to me!

"I agree with James … there's always another way. But how do we draw out their soldiers? Why would they leave the safety of their prison? After my previous experiences with them, I can tell you one thing that would definitely get their attention … if we took one of their own. They'd have no choice but to come after that person."

James seemed to jump on the idea, "That could work Governor …

It would definitely be a good tactical move. By removing one of the core members of their group and taking them as a hostage, I believe it would force them from the prison and make them go on the offensive. We could then set a trap, letting us capture or kill any of the fighters that come looking for the hostage."

James paused and looked down at the map in front of him. He seemed to be working out the details in his head.

"We can draw them out, set a trap. And, then … any members of the group remaining at the prison would be forced to either surrender or at very least they would be more open to a hostage exchange - one of theirs for all of ours. I like it; I think it is our best option."

Martinez interjected, "Yeah, but who would we take hostage? It would have to be someone we know they would come for. I'm not that sure we can get close enough to any of the core members of their group."

I smiled and glared over at Martinez; I could see he feared my response.

"You're right, Martinez. It would have to be someone we _know_ the group would try to rescue. During our surveillance, I believe that we have identified several core members of the group that would be good targets. There are a few women in the core of their group that would certainly elicit an emotional response from the group. If we were to take these targets, I believe we would draw out some of their best into a trap – hopefully killing most of them in this initial offensive move. With many of their fighters and soldiers dead, the remaining members of the group would be forced to surrender the prison and release the Woodbury captives."

James started making some notes and circling areas on the map.

"If we move one of our tanks to the high ground here; the hill overlooking the prison. We can provide some firepower that will provide as a distraction, while we make our move."

"Governor, you mentioned you had some targets in mind. How do you suppose we get close enough?" Martinez asked questioning where I was going with all of this.

"James and I were surveying the prison earlier today and I happened to recognize one of the women from their group. She was with another woman tending the crops and garden they have planted just outside the prison yard. Only one metal fence surrounds the perimeter there and we know our vehicles can easily drive through this fence. Next time she is in the outer perimeter, we should make our move."

James looked concerned, "Why this woman? How do you know she is one of their core members?"

"She was a captive at Woodbury, brought in by my previous second in command. They were caught trying to sabotage some of the walls of Woodbury. After some interrogation it was revealed that they were from this prison group, and they had been trying to open up some of the perimeter and let biters in. Guess they didn't like other survivors being so close; felt threatened by what we had at Woodbury."

"So, you can confirm and identify this woman?"

"Yes, I can, James." I looked over at him a little annoyed. "She's hard to miss; she's pregnant."

James didn't seem to like that very much, "So, you want us to snatch a pregnant lady and hold her hostage? Perhaps another member of the group would work better?"

"No, James, I don't think so ... she's perfect!" I continued. "There is no way that Rick and the others won't try for an immediate rescue. Maggie will be our target, understood?"

"Affirmative. I just want to make sure we do this right. Don't want any innocent people getting hurt if we can help it. Especially, a pregnant lady."

"Oh, trust me, James. I wouldn't want any harm to come to Maggie either. In fact, that is a direct order in this mission. She is to be extracted and no harm should come to her; at any and all costs."

"Ok, Boss. Plan sounds solid" he nodded in approval. "I think we can definitely move forward. Let's round up the men tomorrow and go over the strategy for the extraction of the hostage. Once the men have been informed, all we need to do is wait …

… wait for the hostage … uh, what was her name?"

"Maggie" I answered.

"We'll wait for the next time Maggie is in the outer yard, and then we'll make our move. Snatch and grab; quick and easy."

"It's final then. Tomorrow we inform the men." I relished in the knowledge that my patience had paid off. I would be getting my revenge soon. Rick, Michonne, Daryl and the rest of those rats will be dead soon. And, Maggie ... well ... she'll be mine within the week. This plan couldn't be more perfect. I laughed a bit under my breath.

"Something funny, Boss?"

"No, James. Just so glad we can finally end all of this and move on with making a life here at The Commonwealth."

Several of the other Lieutenants began to talk amongst themselves.

Lt. John Meyers, one of our youngest Lieutenants chimed in, "Yeah, it sure will be nice to have some women round here finally! We could use a women's touch around The Commonwealth."

"What do you know bout a woman's touch?" Martinez laughed.

"I know well enough! Well, enough that they're the one thing that's missin' from this place!" Meyers seemed offended.

"Well, don't you worry. We should have plenty of them before we know it. Then, we'll have a whole other problem … who gets which one!" Another Lieutenant quickly explained to Meyers.

"Alright, guys. We'll be figuring out all that stuff soon enough. Let's focus on the task at hand." I could hear Martinez trying to quiet the men down. They were unruly at times, and this kind of talk was really riling them up. I could tell this kind of talk was really making Martinez uncomfortable. Although he had been a loyal soldier of mine, he didn't have it in him to do what the other men were contemplating. He hadn't done that at Woodbury, and I doubted he would do that here, which could be a problem. A problem I might need to deal with at a later time, but I couldn't worry about Martinez right now.

However, this was an interesting topic. This was something I would have to organize eventually with the men here. There were certainly more men here at the Fort than there are women at the prison. Don't think any of these guys will be getting their own; except for me of course.

I suppose I will have to come up with a solution to that problem, when they arrive. It was the one thing I promised them in the beginning – women. Women not only meant sex, but they also meant the survival of the human race. Without women, all us men would just die alone out here. So, while some of the men had decided to go along with this rescue and revenge mission because it was the right thing to do; the others were in it for primal reasons – sex and procreation. It's a good enough reason as any. I just needed all of them to support the mission and it didn't matter what I had to say to get them to agree.

I excused the men back to their quarters, and scheduled a meeting with the men the next morning. I had James drive me back to my apartment. We sat in silence for a while before James chimed in.

"Sure will be nice having some women and children here - give us more of a sense of community, don't you think Boss?"

I nodded yes, "Yes. That will be nice."

"You're gonna make sure things stay civil here once the women and children arrive, won't you?"

He paused; he seemed worried.

"The only reason I ask is just … I hear some of the men carry on sometimes. You should hear what some of them been sayin.' Just ain't right. Don't think all these men can be trusted with them, that's all."

"Well, I assure, James. I will make the safety of all of the citizens of The Commonwealth my top priority. And, with you as 2nd command, I know I can count on you to help me keep order here, can't I?"

"You sure can."

He seemed to get lost in his thoughts and we sat in silence the remaining ride to my apartment.

"Well, don't you worry bout all that right now. Let's first get them here – then we can worry about the rest. What do you say?"

James nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. See you at the meeting tomorrow. Got a big day ahead of us."

As I headed back upstairs, I thought how very sweet this revenge was going to be. I'd have all their heads on spikes soon; Michonne, Rick, Glenn, Daryl –all of them!

And then, I thought of Maggie, and our baby. I couldn't help but smile at the thought that this may very well be last night I spend in this apartment alone. This time tomorrow, I could have my family here. Better rest tonight. Got a big day ahead of us indeed …

**END CHAPTER SIX **

**As you can see, things are being set in motion here at Fort Benning. I also wanted to introduce some new characters from Fort Benning - as they will be players later on in the story. **

**This chapter was definitely a transitional chapter, but don't worry -The Governor will continue to get more evil as the story progresses and things are going to get a lot worse before they get better … **

**Thanks for again for reading and please leave comments … I'd love to hear what you think so far :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone! :-D

Sorry it has taken me so long to get this next chapter ready. I got super busy with work and started working on another fic called **Opposites Attract (fanfic about Daryl and O/C)** and I guess my muse for this story left me for a while. But, it's back again and I've got some more back story as to how Glenn & Maggie were doing while her pregnancy with The Governor's child progressed.

Doing a bit of time jumping in between present day and the past, eventually everything will be all caught up in the next few chapters, so stay with me here ;)

I want to thank you to everyone who has read the story so far … and a special thank you to everyone who has followed/fav'd this story … you all rock!

That being said … back to our story …

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Maggie's POV – 6 months pregnant**

Even though life had settled down a bit here at the prison, there was still something eating away at me. Well, actually, it was growing inside of me. This baby. This secret. I'd reached my breaking point.

I had a terrible night last night; I was awake all night. I had my 6 month "check up" with my father in our newly renovated Cell Block B – our new infirmary of sorts.

The room itself had previously been a common area for the inmates. It was now our medical center here at the prison, and held other non-perishable supplies and sundries. Cell Block B had a large open room with tall ceilings and lots of tables in the center of the room. There was a broken old TV that had been in there when we first got there. I imagined that the inmates probably gathered here to watch their favorite shows, socialize and play cards to pass the time they had been sentenced to. Probably all daydreamed of the outside world, what they were going to do or eat when they got out. Now, that outside world was a nightmare and this room we would daydream of how we were going to live inside the safety of these walls.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Dad had asked that both Carol and Beth sit in on the exam today, so that they could learn how to properly examine me to check on the progress of the pregnancy, and would be following up with the basics of delivery and c-section in the weeks to come - just in case. He wanted them both prepared, and didn't want to risk a repeat of what happened with Lori.

When I walked into the room, I noticed everyone was already there. Late again, I wandered on over to my exam table and sat down. Beth sat at the table next to mine, while Carol sat a few tables back going over some books on midwifery that my father had given her to start reading up on.

I scooted up on the tale, and sat facing my father. He felt my neck, listened to my heartbeat and began to ask me a few questions. I casually mentioned my problem; the fact that I hadn't been sleeping well. I could hear Beth quickly jotting down notes.

"Sweetheart. There's not too much I can do to help you out there." He patted my belly.

"I know you're uncomfortable, but it's just a few more months. Try sleepin' on your side, an propping yourself up with some pillows." He smiled, not inquiring further.

"But, I don't think it is my belly or my back. I think I've just got a lot on my mind." I continued.

I guess I was hoping that my father would just know that there was something else going on. I didn't want to talk about things; about what happened, but I needed to. I just didn't know how to bring it up. I had been hoping that he had some intuition and would pry further, but he didn't. He did, however, ask if I had any other complaints or concerns and how I was feeling otherwise.

"I'm just tired, Dad. Other than that, I guess I'm fine," I mumbled. He wasn't going to make this easy.

Carol had a few thoughts on the matter. "It could just your hormones, honey. I remember there were times I felt I could sleep all day and others when I'd be up all night."

"Yeah, I _guess_ it could be the hormones. I've never been pregnant before, so I really don't have anything to compare it to." I smiled softly and rubbed my belly.

But, the reality of the situation was far darker than that. Yes, I was pregnant and I was hormonal, but it wasn't for any of those reasons that I couldn't sleep. It all started after I got back from Woodbury; hadn't had a good nights rest since. But, I hadn't had the nerve yet to tell my dad, my sister or anyone else about any of that. As far as everyone knew, Glenn and I were just nervous and excited new parents-to-be.

Glenn and I had agreed to not tell anyone unless I wanted to. And, so far, I hadn't actually wanted to tell anyone. But, obviously my subconscious seemed to be trying to tell me something, and I just hadn't been willing to listen. So, my nights remained sleepless. And, poor Glenn. Every night I'd wake him, with my tossing and turning. And, if I did fall asleep, I would wake up abruptly due to my cruel and vivid dreams. He always tried to comfort me, but it was just another reminder of our situation.

Lost in my thoughts, I finally heard my father's second request to lay down on the tale.

"Go ahead and lie down, Maggie." He slapped his palm down on the makeshift hospital bed.

I laid back and looked around the room. Carol and Beth sat watching intently from the tables across from my mine. They watched every move my father made; Beth continued with her notes like she was back in school. She would have made a great doctor or nurse, I thought. She had always been so gentle and had caring – perfect bedside manners.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

I went ahead and laid down on the table. I looked up at my father, as he started his exam and then let my eyes trail up to the ceiling the way most of us do when we're getting a pelvic exam. Except, typically, this exam is done in a hospital or doctor's office; not a prison.

But, the world had changed and this would be my doctor's office, my exam room and my delivery room. I would have never guessed I'd give birth to my first child on a metal picnic style table in the middle of a prison dormitory during a zombie apocalypse.

Since the table was metal, my father had Glenn bring in one of the mattresses off of one of the cots from one of the many abandoned prison cells – to make things a little more comfortable. However, as I lay there, I felt a slight chill, since I was exposed from the waist down.

My father made the exam quick, which I was thankful for. I knew he was a doctor and he is family, but it was still a little weird.

As my father finished up that portion of the exam he handed me panties, which I quickly slipped back on and laid back down on the mattress. As he began to feel around my abdomen, I looked around at the dingy walls, and watch the dust that seemed to catch the light as it streamed in through one of the small skylights in the room. I watched as it danced across the ceiling of the room and fell to the ground.

I was exhausted these days, so I just closed my eyes and tried to relax. That was until I felt a sharp pain.

"Oww … that hurts a bit right there!" I yelped to my father. He was pressing down hard on my stomach; feeling for the position of the baby.

"Sorry about that. That's fairly normal, Maggie. Sometimes the stomach is just tender, due to all of that stretching. Especially, at this stage, your belly is growing really fast."

I looked a bit worriedly at him and then down at my belly.

"No need to worry, darling,' it's totally normal. Okay?"

I nodded, and he continued his exam.

"I just want to feel around a bit more and see if I can find the head …"

He continued to press his fingers into my stomach, pressing in and moving on to the next spot.

"Well, I can feel the head which is still way up here, Maggie," he pointed to the top of my belly. From the looks and feel of your belly, I would say you are definitely going to have a big baby."

_"How big?"_ I asked worriedly.

"Well, pretty big, Maggie. I know you're about 6 months along sweetheart, but from the looks of your belly, I'd say you were going to have a big … healthy baby," he laughed a bit, until he saw the continued worry in my eyes.

"Nothin' to worry bout though. Everything looks completely normal." He smiled at me, and then pulled my top back down over my stomach.

"Thanks, Dad." I gave him and hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, your welcome. Just glad to see that my grandchild is growing well and looks to be healthy." I smiled back.

I sat back up on the table. "Yeah, it does kinda feel like I might explode any day now!"

"Well, that aint nothin' yet!" Carol chimed in. She'd been looking on, watching my father examine me.

"I remember how big I got with Sophia … just you wait and see…"

"Thanks a lot, Carol!"

We all couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't imagine my belly getting any bigger, but I knew it would. A lot bigger!

Then, I remember how different Lori's pregnancy had been … and how she never did seem to get that big. Even in the end she looked to be about as big as I am now. However, we had been on the road for almost her entire pregnancy. Not sure if that affected anything, but we really weren't eating very regularly back in those days. With prison being so secure, life had returned to some normalcy. I'd been eating well enough, so I guess it's no wonder why I'd gotten so big.

"So, Carol. Beth. You saw how I gave that exam. Maggie will need to have this done about once a month from here on out. It's very simple; just stick to the notes I gave you both here."

Dad handed Beth and Carol two sheets of paper that had instructions and some quick diagrams for them to follow, just in case anything happened to him. It made me sad to think of anything happening to my father. But, after what happened with Lori; he wanted to be cautious and make sure both Beth and Carol had some training in the exams, delivery and possibly even in case of an emergency c-section. I appreciated that he was taking the time to make sure everyone was prepared in the event of an emergency.

"Tomorrow, we will start to cover the basics of delivery. Now, Carol, I know you're pretty much up to speed here, so this is mostly just for Beth. But, if you don't mind, I'd like you listen in anyways."

"Sure, Hershel. No problem." Carol answered and smiled softly. Carol had thought it was very sweet of Hershel to take such precautions with his daughter.

"So, Maggie. When exactly do you think you will due?" Beth walked over to the table where I sat. Then, she looked to our dad. "Dad, do you know?"

"Well, I'd say she was about 6 months along now, so that would mean she is going to be due end of June or beginning of July. Just depends on if the baby arrives early, on-time or if this little baby takes his or her time and shows up late." Hershel laughed.

"The kid's probably gonna want to stay in there as long as possible, don't you think? With Walkers running around, I'd want to stay in there nice and safe for as long as possible!" Beth joked with me and rubbed my belly.

We all got a bit of a laugh out it. And, then my father announced that his lessons were not over for the day and that he needed a few things for the second part of the lesson.

"Be back in a few, Maggie. Just gonna got to pick up some medical supplies I need for my next part of our little lesson here." He smiled at me and winked.

"Beth, sweetheart … can you help your old dad carry the supplies back?"

Beth nodded and she and my father walked back over to Cell Block C to gather some additional supplies that Glenn and Daryl had picked up on a supply run early that week.

I got up from my "exam" table and brushed myself off and walked over and sat down next to Carol, who seemed like she was daydreaming or something. She was just staring out across the rows of tables. She looked … well … amused.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

Carol's gaze rested back to my belly and then up to meet my eyes. She sighed a bit, and looked away, "Ohh, it's nothin' … jus' thinkin' that's all."

Then, she got a bit of a mischievous smile on her face. She looked up at me, rolled her eyes and then looked away. Her eyes had gleamed as if she had caught onto something maybe she shouldn't have. So, I questioned her further.

"Now what's that look for?"

"Like I said, nothin' really …jus' thinkin' how you and Glenn managed all that love making, you know?"

"Whatcha mean by that?" I smiled and snorted as I laughed. Of all people, Carol was wondering about how or when Glenn and I had the time to have sex. Guess it was a valid question.

Carol continued, "I mean … I knew you two were together. But, with you bein' six months along, that means you got pregnant during the whole war with The Governor at Woodbury." Carol snickered a little, "Who'd of thought you two would be goin' at it with all that stuff goin' down."

Carol continued to talk about how funny she thought that it was that we still managed time to have sex with everything that was going on at that time. She reached down and slapped my knee and threw her other hand over her mouth as she continued to giggle about our sex life at the prison.

She wasn't wrong in doing so, but in my head, I just started to think … about Woodbury, the Governor … and_ his_ baby. This secret that I had been carrying inside.

Before I knew it, the tears just found there way to my eyes; they welled up and over flowed down my cheeks. Carol must have noticed that my smiles and laughter had turned into heavy tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry Maggie. I'm not making fun of ya or anythin' … I think its sweet you two were able to keep your relationship with one another so strong through all that. I was jus' teasin' a bit."

She reached over, wrapped an arm around my shoulders and hugged me.

"Didn't mean to upset you, Maggie. I'm sorry."

Carol frowned a little and in realizing that she had inadvertently hurt my feelings she lowered her arm from around my shoulders to my back; gently consoling me by rubbing my back.

Beth and my father walked over to me.

"Everything okay, sweetheart?"

My father put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze and then sat down beside me. Beth sat at the table in front of me. They both looked concerned.

"Everything's fine … it's just …"

"It's just what … what's going on with you? Your hormones goin' crazy on you, or somethin?'" Beth asked sweetly.

I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to let this secret out; the weight of it was crushing me and I had to get this off chest.

So, through a constant stream of tears, I told my father, Beth and Carol what really happened at Woodbury. They looked on in shock and sadness as I told them about The Governor, the rape, the baby - everything.

When I was finished, all three wrapped their arms around me and held me. My father was the last to let go of me. He kissed the top of my head, like when I was a little girl.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I wish I could take the pain away, I really wish there was something I could do for you. He paused. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Although my eyes were swollen from the crying and my cheeks damp with tears, I smiled. I knew everything was going to be okay. I still had my family, and I still had Glenn. And, for that, I was still very grateful.

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**

It's been amazing to see how many people have read the story so far, and I definitely appreciate all of the PMs, reviews and comments that I've gotten.

The more reviews, the faster I will get those chapters up … the feedback really does inspire me to write ;)

So, if you like the story, make sure to leave a comment or review. Thanks much!


	8. Chapter 8

As I mentioned before, I am jumping around in time which will all lead to us to the showdown the Gov'na. But, I still had a lot more back story for this one, so the next couple of chapters will most likely be from the guys POV ... Glenn, Daryl and The Governor.

As always, thanks to everyone who is reading the story, fav'd and are following along ... I really appreciate it :)

And, a **Special Thank you to TWDfangirl85, Alessandra and Guest (wish I could thank you by name, but you know who you are), as well as JWF18 for reviewing and commenting on this last chapter.** You made me smile today, so thank you, thank you, thank you!

Like I said above, I was inspired to do a little more back story ... and, I am adding in some new elements and a new relationship twist to the story, so please review and let me know what you think about the new development. Like it, love it, or hate it ... I'd like to know what your thoughts are ;)

**Now on to our story ...**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

**Glenn's POV – about 6 months after Woodbury, leaving the prison on a supply run**

"I love you, Glenn," Maggie wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her head into my shoulder.

"I love you, Maggie." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Daryl, promise me you'll look after him?"

Daryl nodded and gave Maggie a quick smile. "Will do, Maggie. Just promise me you'll take it easy just this once?"

"What do you mean, Daryl?"

"Ya know what I mean, Maggie. You're six months pregnant. You shouldn't be on yer feet so much."

"What are you my doctor now?" Maggie snickered and crinkled her nose. I loved it when she did that, she looked so cute.

"Nah, I'm no doctor. But, any fool knows a pregnant lady should be takin' it easy, right?"

"Alright, Daryl. Geez, you're startin' to sound like my daddy."

"Well, he's a smart man. You should listen to him."

I did agree with Maggie; Daryl did sound an awful lot like Hershel. He had never been so insistent before with Maggie. It didn't matter to me though, Maggie needed to hear it. She needed to take it easy.

I sighed. "Man, I've been telling her that since the day we found out she was pregnant. She's impossible this one." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her again. I could feel the bump between us, which had gotten bigger especially this last month.

I moved my head to the side of hers and whispered in her ear, "Can you at least try to take it easy. I won't worry as much when I'm gone, which would be nice to not be preoccupied while I'm out."

She pursed her lips.

"That's no fair. You know I worry about you …

… Alright, I'll promise to take it easy … as long as you promise to come back to me in one piece."

"Done!"

"And …"

"And?" I asked.

"And, I want you back in no more than three days."

"Five."

"How about four?"

"Okay, deal. Four days it is."

I kissed her again and then finished packing up my truck. Maggie always made sure Daryl and I went prepared - food, water and weapons to last us on the road for one week. Three days out and three days in, and one extra day of supplies for the "just in case" factor. You never know what you are going to encounter on the road.

She watched on as I finished packing, wanting to spend every last minute with me until I left. And, I felt the same way. Just having her near me made me feel better. And, that's why it got harder and harder to leave – for the both us. Well, Maggie really didn't want me to leave the prison these days, especially with the baby on the way. But, she knew it was for the good of the group and always came around. Plus, she knew Daryl and I have always been able to take care of ourselves and had each others backs. Didn't help the feeling that either of us got when the day arrived for me to actually leave the relative safety of the prison walls.

Maggie walked over and sat in the passenger seat of the truck while I loaded.

"Glenn, I really don't like this. I really hate it that it always has to be you and Daryl that leaves. I understand why, but …"

"I know, Maggie. But, it's just gonna be four days tops. I'll be back before you know it." I tried to comfort her.

"It is not going to fly by; it's going to feel like forever. I swear, time slows down when you're gone and out on the road."

"It's different for me out there. Time flies. We never feel like we have enough time to get the supplies we need, especially, now that we have to push farther and farther out."

"Well, although it might fly by for you; it doesn't for me. So, you better get your ass back here as soon as you can."

"I always do, Maggie."

I finished packing the truck, when I heard Beth yell down to us from the prison door to the yard. She ran through the yard, and out the first gate; almost tripping over herself.

"Daryl! Wait!"

She ran over to Daryl and handed him something. I couldn't see what it was, since he shoved it into his bag so quickly, but it looked like a note. He smiled at her and then they seemed to be deep in conversation. She leaned over to him and gave him a hug, a long kiss goodbye. I could tell she was crying and Daryl hugged her close. It's funny, I (along with everyone else) had always thought Daryl and Carol had a little something going on between them, but turns out all that teasing was for nothing – they really were_ just_ friends. Daryl only had eyes for Beth. It was a surprise to us all.

Then, Maggie cupped my face in her hands and kissed me one last time.

"Love you. See you soon, okay?"

She hopped out the cab of the truck and walked over to stand next to her sister. They both stood there and waved and watched as me and Daryl drove our trucks out the prison gates. I could see them standing there in my rearview mirror; just watching as their men left them once again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

Daryl and I had been out on the road for three days. We stopped off at several small towns along the way picking up any necessities that we could find. Non-perishable food, clothes, survival gear, any weapons and ammo we could get our hands on, and any baby formula and supplies we could find. Maggie wasn't the only pregnant woman at the prison; we had another lady due any day now. Plus, we had several toddlers and children that needed items as well. Many of whom were left orphans from The Governor's rampage after his attack on the prison. So, along with the rest of the survivors, we had taken them all in.

However, the burden of supplies was tremendous – more than we ever could have imagined. Daryl and I left every other week for supply runs, leaving for four to five days at a time. Of course, this left Maggie in a sour mood every time. She hated to see me go, and I hated to leave her. But, like it or not, Daryl and I were the go to supply run guys. We were quiet, fast and could think on our feet if we came across other groups or had any run-ins with walkers. Hell, we'd even survived being stalked by a herd of walkers just outside of Carrollton, GA. We got caught out in the woods with no other options and a herd closing in on us. Rather than head up into the trees and possibly get stuck for days or longer, Daryl and I killed a few walkers, covered ourselves head to toe in walker blood and guts, and laid underneath the remains of their bodies. The herd must have been a big, took all night for it to pass by us. We could hear their moans throughout the night, as they walked by, walked over and occasionally walked right on top of us.

The herd eventually passed by with no problems, but Maggie was sure upset when she saw us return all covered in blood. Her face turned white when she saw me and I felt horrible cause I knew she thought I was covered in my own blood; wounded or worse. She ran over to me and when she got closer, she finally realized it was just walker blood and guts. However, she was so relieved that I was okay that she still wrapped her arms around me and kissed me - walker goo and all.

The next time we had an incident, I made Daryl promise to not disclose to Maggie or Beth what had happened. Just two months ago, we were gone for over a week after being trapped in a Wal-Mart in LaGrange, Georgia. The store stunk to high hell with all the walkers we killed inside. But, we couldn't get out; the herd outside had blocked all of our exits. Finally, we heard some cars and trucks drive by, honking at the herd and led them away. We figured another group was leading the herd away, so they could get inside themselves. So, once we spotted the herd leaving, Daryl and I slipped out the back door with four duffel bags of supplies and sped off - leaving the Wal-mart to whomever had led that herd away. When we got back to the prison, we just told the girls that we needed to go out further and that's what took us so long. Both the sisters gave Daryl and I the same questioning glare, but their relief to see us seemed to quiet any questions they had.

This run had been fairly quiet so far; nothing real serious. There were walkers of course in every town, and in several of the stores, pharmacies and shops we plundered. But, that was typically. However, the run had pushed us farther out than we had originally planned. We needed to go farther out, and extend our search to new towns and cities in hopes of finding ones that hadn't already been depleted by us or by other survivors. And, for the most part, our new venture was proving to be a successful one. We had gotten all of the supplies on the lists Rick and Hershel had given us, so Daryl and I decided that we should head out into the woods for a quick hunting trip. We always tried to bring back some deer or other meat to the group whenever we came home. We couldn't survive on canned goods and vegetables, so we picked a quiet spot and parked off the main road.

We parked our trucks, and made sure they weren't visible from the road. Daryl had his cross bow and bolts. I had two handguns and a shot gun. Daryl had always preferred to go out hunting on his own; however, since the group from Woodbury got to the prison and we started making regular supply runs together, we really started to be able to hunt in sync. Well ... really it was Daryl doing most of the hunting and I was just really quiet – more of a lookout man. Another pair of eyes looking for game, checking for walkers and keeping an eye out for other people.

"We're gonna head north up here; just about a quarter mile. Then, walk east from there. Should come across somethin'... a deer or maybe some rabbit."

Daryl motioned for me to follow him, and we quickly walked into the brush and deep into the woods. I always managed to follow Daryl's footsteps, always light on my feet as to not scare away any potential meals. We had walked for about two hours, and hadn't caught a damn thing. I mentioned to Daryl that maybe we should just head on back to the trucks and make our way back to the prison. He quickly shot me down, reminding me of Maggie.

"You got a wife in a delicate condition and she needs meat. Damn, don't you want a healthy baby?" Daryl said sharply under his breath.

That was very unlike Daryl, he'd always been real patient with me; hell with everyone.

"What the hell do you mean?" I paused. "Jesus, Daryl ... _Of course_ I want a healthy baby! I was just saying maybe we should head back, and we can finish up the hunting after we return with the supplies. That's all."

I felt really offended that he would even suggest that. I didn't know what his problem was, but he had been a little on edge this run. Been acting really odd. Couldn't stop going on and on about Maggie and how I should put my foot down with her and make her take is easy. Finally, I had to tell him to knock it off. Told him I'd tried everything I could, and that she was a stubborn woman and there was no making her do anything she didn't want to. I know he was coming from a good place, but the constant critique was really not like him.

"What's up with you, man? You've been kind of a dick the last couple of days. I wasn't going to say anything, but …"

Daryl stopped walking and looked down at the ground. "Sorry, man. Jus been stressed is all. Lots on my mind."

"Yeah? Anything you want to talk about?" I was curious. I mean, we were all stressed weren't we? End of the world, dead people walking around, and the constant fear of the living attacking our home or not having enough to feed our growing group. Really, what else could he be stressed about that everyone else wasn't already worrying about themselves?

Daryl paused for a moment. "Ah, hell. It's nothing.' Jus got a lot on my mind. Let's head back towards the road, and we'll follow the tree line along the road to head back to the trucks. Alright?"

I nodded, "Alright. sounds good. Just want you to know you can talk to me. I mean, we're friends, right? Basically, family, right?"

I smiled and joked with him a bit. But, he was obviously not in a joking mood. I watched as Daryl passed by me, obviously struggling with something – he was in his own head, deep in thought. I didn't like to see him so unnerved. He was a core member of this group and a friend. But, not only that, the four of us – me, Maggie, Daryl and Beth had grown even closer these last three months.

It was just three months ago that Maggie discovered a little secret her sister had been hiding … quite on accident, really. She'd asked me to meet her in one of the still abandoned and secured portions of the prison; guess she wanted a little alone time. But, to her surprise … she busted Beth with her top off, making out with none other than Daryl Dixon! She was quite taken back at first, obviously, since she had no idea they were involved or even interested in one another. Daryl and Beth had asked her to keep their relationship a secret, which she did … at least from everyone else but me of course.

And, actually, they didn't keep it a secret from the rest of the group for much more than a week after that. Secrets don't stay hidden for very long in close quarters like the prison. Within the week, everyone at the prison knew - Rick, Hershel, Daryl, and the rest of us; even the newest members of our group from Woodbury knew. And, everyone was really happy for them both; including Hershel. Daryl was surprised that no one had anything to say about him and Beth, but how could we? Daryl was a great guy and Beth was a sweetheart. If they were happy together, then we were all happy for them.

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**

Ok ... so, surprise!

Daryl and Beth are a couple for now. It's going to make a lot more sense in the long run with the story that's coming up. But, definitely let me know if you like it or if you don't ... I'd love to get your feedback.

Make sure to leave a comment or review on your way out ... the more comments, fav's and follows the faster I get those next chapters up :)


	9. Chapter 9

As I mentioned before, I still had a lot more back story for this one, especially for my new couple - Daryl & Beth. So, the next couple of chapters will most likely be from the guys POV ... Glenn, Daryl and the Governor.

As always, thanks to everyone who is reading the story, fav'd and are following along ... I really appreciate it :)

And, a **Special Thank you to Marvella M, Alessandra and Guest 1 and Guest 2 (wish I could thank you both by name, but you know who you are). Your reviews really inspire me to keep writing, so thank you, thank you, thank you!**

From the reviews, comments and PM's it looks like everyone's on board for a little Beth and Daryl love connection, so I'm going to explore their story a little more. They were always going to be a couple in the story, I was just waiting to see if you all liked it ... and, if you did, then I would spend a little more time developing their relationship.

**So, here we go ...**

**Daryl's POV – about one month after the war with The Governor and the beginning of Daryl and Beth's relationship**

"Daryl! Brought ya your coffee." Beth smiled and walked briskly over to Daryl from across the yard. The moon was out, and he could see she was smiling. She was bundled in a blanket that she had wrapped around her shoulders, and had and a cup of steaming coffee in her hands.

"Thanks, Beth. Appreciate that …"

"Anything to help. I know you can use it during these long night shifts." She handed him the mug.

"Careful! It's hot." She added.

"Ah! Sure is." Daryl smiled slyly at her, with a glint in his eyes. "Thanks, Bethy."

She didn't have to bring me and the others coffee every night, but I thought it was awful sweet of her to do so.

We stood in silence for a while, just looking out over the yard. Even though all we had had was the moonlight, we could see there were some walkers trolling around the front fencing.

"Damn things never sleep!" I grunted and shook my head. I hated those god forsaken creatures; they never gave us a moments rest.

"Well, the guard watch isn't really for them … now is it?" Beth hinted; referring to The Governor.

"Can't be too careful these days, I guess." I paused to drink my coffee, and tried to change the subject.

"This is real good Beth … real good."

I drank my coffee and found myself getting lost in thought.

It wasn't just for the walkers. Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Hershel and the rest of us had all decided it was best to keep guard at all hours, and to make sure at least one member of their original group from the prison was on guard at any one time. With the Governor still out there somewhere, the new residents, and even other groups of survivors - they couldn't be too careful.

Beth nodded. She looked out over the yard and finally chimed in, "You think he'll come back?"

"Nah, I don't think so …"

I could see her eyes squint and her mouth crook to the side. She was troubled by that reality. She really hadn't been the same since everything had happened with The Governor.

"An, even if he does … we're ready for him. No need to worry bout that, Beth. Ya hear?"

I tried to ease Beth's fears. I did my best, but she wasn't convinced.

"I think he's gonna come back. Just don't know when, or what he's gonna do …

… But, he'll be back."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Several hours passed and, thankfully, there wasn't much more going on than those few walkers at the fence. A couple of walkers Tyrese had already dispatched of by sticking a pole through the fence; the rest wandered around the perimeter.

"See that Beth? Just aim for an eye; hard to miss the brain if you do that."

I liked to give her and the others advice whenever I could. I might not always be around, so I figured I should pass down any tips I had. But, Beth seemed to have other things on her mind tonight; more so than usual.

Beth toed the ground with her boot; brushing dirt back and forth. I couldn't help but notice her listlessness.

"Ya alright?"

I was concerned by the distance I saw in her eyes. I leaned over and bumped my shoulder into hers, trying to nudge her out of her funk.

Beth crossed her arms and looked up slowly; gradually meeting my eyes.

"You ever wonder … you know … what the future is going to look like for us?"

My eyebrows furrowed; I wasn't used to answering questions like these, but I did my best to try and reassure Beth.

"I try not to think about that. Jus focused on the day to day, really. Survival, an all that." I paused. "Why? Whatch you worried bout?"

"I just worry sometimes … that this is it. That this is all life is ever going to look like. Surviving day to day, in constant fear of the living … _and the dead._ Wonderin' if we're going to all make it to tomorrow. It's exhausting …

… And, it worries me."

"You don't have to worry, Beth. You know you're safe here."

Beth's tone turned a bit melancholy. "Yeah, I know I'm safe … for right now. But, what kind of future do I have to look forward to?"

"What kind of future did ya want?" I questioned her.

"Well … I had always wanted to go to college, get married, have a family … all that kind of stuff. I'm mean, obviously, college is completely off the table, but ..."

"You can still have that, Beth. You can have all of that." I reassured her.

Beth felt a little irritated at my answer; I could tell by the way she was biting her lip. She only bit her lip when she was angry and was physically keeping herself from saying something. And then she let it out …

"Really? An how's that gonna happen? College! Marriage! Kids! In what universe, Daryl?"

All I could do was just look back at Beth – I was a bit stunned. My eyes widened; my lips parted, leaving my mouth agape. She kind of bit my head off and I really didn't know what to say, so I just braced himself and waited to hear what she had to say next.

"_Seriously_, Daryl … where am I gonna meet someone? Here at the prison? On a supply run? How's that gonna work out?"

"Listen, Beth. I didn't say I had all the answers, jus that you could have that one day …

… Hell, that's what we all want!" I started to get a little fired up, which actually seemed to calm Beth down. She had wanted a real answer for her real concerns, and I guess she felt better knowing that I knew exactly what she was feeling.

Beth took a few steps closer to me, shuffling her feet as she walked. She uncrossed her arms and started to fiddle with the tips of her hair, spinning them in between her forefinger and thumb.

"I'm sorry, Daryl. I guess … I guess I'm just worried I'll end up alone, you know? All this stuff with the Governor. Him taking Maggie and Glenn. I just feel like there is a real possibility I will end up completely alone in all this. And, if that's the case …

… Then, what the hell am I fighting for everyday?"

I could see the tears well up in her eyes. She was frustrated and mourned the loss of the life that could have been. She'd always been very positive, but to me it seemed like this whole Governor business had obviously really thrown her for a loop.

"I feel that way too sometimes … I wonder if I'll jus end up alone. I mean, Hell – I am alone. My brother's dead and I ain't got no family left."

Beth turned to me, "But we're your family now. You know that, right? We're all family. You're not alone, Daryl."

"Ya know exactly what I mean …

… I mean like a_ real_ family. You got your Dad, Maggie and I guess Glenn now, right?"

She smiled, "Right."

"But, I ain't any of that. So, I do understand how ya feel. Not knowing what your place in the world is; who you belong to."

"You still miss Merle, don't you?" Beth asked quietly.

"Course I do! What kinda question is that?" I felt a sharp pain in my heart; a physical pain in my chest.

"Just askin' … I didn't mean anything by it." She quickly added.

"Course I miss him. He was my brother. Killin' him was the hardest thing I ever did …

… worse than anything I ever experienced in my life … and that's sayin' a lot!"

I turned and faced away from her; feeling the lump in my throat and feeling my face flush with blood from the emotions. The tears were on their way, and I didn't want Beth to see me cry.

"Better get back to my watch, ya better head in."

I tried to brush her off, and get off the topic but it was too late. She didn't leave and as we just stood there in silence, I began to feel overwhelmed.

"The hell?"

I reached for my face and could feel the tears that had spilled out of my eyes and had started to roll down my cheeks.

"What? You alright, Daryl?"

Beth reached out to and grabbed my arm; trying to pull me towards her. I pulled away defensively. I quickly tried to wipe the tears away and hide them from Beth. I just didn't want her to see me like this. I'm supposed to be making her feel better and here I'm doin' all the cryin', I thought to myself.

But, I couldn't hide them from her. She grabbed my arm again, and pulled me towards her; she stood right in front of me. And, in the moon light she cupped my face and reached up and wiped one of the tears from my face with her thumb.

She looked at me for awhile before she said a thing. We were both hurting. But, this is the first time she had opened up about these things and definitely the first time she'd ever seen me like this.

"It's okay to cry, you know?" She looked up at me, her eyes wide and starting to fill with tears.

"Yeah, I know. Jus not used to all that emotional shit." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Well, we all need a good cry now and again. I think we've earned it." Beth smiled.

Beth had always thought it was so amazing that Daryl had always tried to be so strong for everyone. But, she had always known he was a sensitive guy underneath it all. And, there he was … Daryl Dixon, with tears in his eyes; overcome by the reality of this life they were living and what the future may or may not hold. Overwhelmed - just like her. And, she felt honored that he showed her this part of himself, even if it was just for a moment.

She wiped the tears from her own face and smiled, "Promise I won't tell anyone … wouldn't wanna blow your cover."

"_Thanks, Beth._" I smiled and laughed; grabbing her around her arms and bringing her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist, nuzzling her head into my chest

I tried to push the thoughts of Merle and everything else out of my head, as we stood there in the quiet of the night; holding onto to each other.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Beth broke the silence; looking up at me from within my embrace. "Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

Beth's smile left her face and she backed a way a bit.

"You think I'll ever have a family? I've been thinking about it a lot lately."

I closed his mouth tight and winced, and knew that we had wondered back to that topic; the one I had tried to run away from earlier. And for good reason … that was a hard question to answer. Things were complicated now days.

"What do you mean? I thought you said we are all family now. What're you worried bout anyways, you got your family here."

"I mean … a family of my own, Daryl. Not just Maggie and my Dad."

I tried to reassure her. "Well, sure … of course ya will, Beth …

… you'd make a great mother."

It was a hard question to answer, but I thought that if anyone should have a family and be a mother - it was Beth. I'd seen her with little Asskicker. She definitely had a way with the baby and the other kids here at the prison.

Beth thought about it; and she knew she'd make a great mom. She just didn't see how that was ever going to happen. This was the reality she'd been wrestling with and she just could not see the forest through the trees.

"How the hell is that ever going to happen?" She calmly asked. "I mean, really?"

Beth looked up at me longingly. Whether it was sadness, confusion, melancholy; whatever it was … it was written all over her beautiful face.

"Well, I don't know how …" I paused. "I jus know it'll happen for you. You'd be a great mother."

Beth had more questions; I could see it in her eyes.

"How about a wife? Would I be a great wife?" She looked on eagerly.

"How the hell am I supposed to know somethin' like that?"

I didn't mean to insult her, but I laughed a little bit at the question, which seemed to really irritate Beth. But, I couldn't help it; it was a funny question.

"The hell, Daryl? That wasn't a joke. I was being serious!"

"No, I know you were. Its jus relationships are complicated and I'm definitely not the person to ask about whose got a good relationship, who's a good wife or who's a good husband."

I paused and tried to think of what advice to give. Then, I thought of Glenn and Maggie - they were good examples of a good relationship. They had always seemed so strong, and they always had each other's backs. They worked well together, even though you'd never guess it by jus lookin' at them.

"Well, look at Maggie and Glenn … they're married now, right? They seem to be happy. I think they are good to each other and treat each other right. Guess they'd be a good example for ya."

"I think I can be a good wife … I was just asking you if _you _thought I would be a good wife."

"Christ sake, Beth. I guess …

… I mean, yeah … I think you'll be a great wife."

Beth smiled and started to twirl her hair around her fingers again. Feeling like a school girl; butterflies raced through her stomach. "You think so?"

Then, I added to my previous statement. "I do … someday, of course."

"Someday, huh?" Beth smirked a little and then she continued. "It's hard to think about that, when life can feel so short sometimes and people can be taken away at any time."

She continued and her tone became more serious. "I might die tomorrow, Daryl. There's no guarantee with anything these days …"

"I'm sure you'll find that someone, who just sweeps ya off yer feet. You're a beautiful girl; I am sure you'll end up with someone great. You deserve someone great."

I wasn't just telling Beth that to make her feel better, he really did believe that. She was a pretty girl and couldn't be sweeter. She could have anyone she wanted. Just a shame there weren't a lot of guys to pick from. Either way, she deserved the best of them.

"I don't know, Daryl. You know … I've only ever kissed a boy?" Beth's eyes wandered to the ground, as she continued to tell me about her experiences – or lack thereof.

She kept her eyes on the ground, seemingly a bit embarrassed to talk about these things.

"I'm still a virgin, for Christ's sake! So much for saving myself for marriage … how stupid was that!" She grumbled.

She crossed her arms and then looked up at me … waiting for my response. The question made me a bit uncomfortable. I didn't know if I should be giving her any advice on sex. I knew I certainly didn't have a lot of experience myself. Growing up without a mother and having Merle and my father as role models; I really never had that much luck with women.

"I don't think it was stupid for you to wait. Not at all. When you find your guy, you'll realize it wasn't stupid at all. It's supposed to be special … but, I don't gotta tell you that."

"I guess." She paused. "I just wish I at least had kissed a few more boys. That wouldn't have been so bad." She smiled and raised her eyebrows a bit.

Damn! If I didn't know any better, I'd swear Beth was flirting with me. I had never looked at Beth in that way, or at least I would never have admitted that I ever looked at her like that. I mean, I had always thought that Beth was a beautiful girl. 'Girl' being the appropriate word here. But, I guess she was over eighteen now and she wasn't a girl anymore; she was a young woman now. I didn't really mean to, but I continued the conversation. Beth's flirtations had intrigued me a lot more than I wanted to admit to myself.

"Yeah, I suppose. Kissin' would've been alright. I mean … it's a lot of fun." I smiled slyly, and ran my hand through my hair. "Would've been alright if you had kissed a few more guys before all this, I guess."

I could feel my cheeks get red and my heart start to race a bit. All this talk about kissin' and sex had really started to get me all riled up. Sex hadn't been somethin' I'd thought about in a while. Shit, these days you just don't get time to think about things like that. Hadn't thought about kissin' a girl in what felt like ages!

Beth giggle a little, "Yeah, shoulda woulda coulda, right?"

But, then she got real serious on me again. She had a way of doing that sometimes; going from happy to sad in an instant. This would be something that would take a long time to get used to – if ever.

"But, that time has come and gone for me ...

… There won't be any dates or prom or meet-ups in my future. Just killing walkers and takin' care of other people's kids. Taking care of the important people in _other _people's lives."

"Hey, Bethy … I didn't mean to upset ya."

I knew where she was coming from. Hell, I would've kissed a few more girls if I had known I was going to be living in a Zombie Apocalypse. So, I walked over to her again and put my arms around her and gave her a big bear hug. She burrowed her face into my chest and I could hear her whimper a bit. So, he let her cry it out for a few minutes. Girls … that's one thing I did know about them. Sometimes they jus gotta cry a bit and let it out; then they're back to normal.

"It's never too late, you know?" She looked up at me from within my embrace; batting her eye lashes and letting her lips part. I could sense her innuendo; her invitation for a kiss.

The butterflies came rushing to both of their stomachs. Beth's cheeks flushed and Daryl felt light headed all of a sudden.

"What … what'd mean, Beth?"

"You could kiss me, Daryl." Beth knew she had wanted to kiss Daryl for sometime now; it was just that tonight, she finally got the nerve to ask.

I was stunned. We had gotten real close over the last couple of weeks especially, but this wasn't a simple request. I was still holding on to her, so I pulled her away a little so I could see more clearly into Beth's eyes, which looked back at me longingly.

"It's just a kiss Daryl; not a marriage proposal. I just want to feel close to someone in that way."

"I …. I don't know what to say." I mumbled.

"Ya don't have to say anythin', silly. Ya just have to kiss me!" Her eyes widened, searching my eyes for my answer.

"Yeah, right? I'm old enough to be your father!"

"My father is in his 60s, and you're what … 35?"

"Try 38."

"So, that doesn't mean you can't kiss me. No laws against that." She said very matter-of-factly.

She was right there weren't any laws against it, but I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Especially, with her.

"Nah… we can't."

She just looked up at me and continued to stare. And, I found myself giving in a little. What could it hurt? Who would it hurt anyways? It's just a kiss.

"Come on … I definitely need a little more experience before I meet this mysterious prince charming I'm going to meet one day. Doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to …"

That last part stung a bit. And, I started to think. What if I wanted it mean something? What if it meant something to her, to me or to both of us? What then?

"Daryl … just a kiss … one kiss." She closed her mouth and made it ready for my lips, tilted her head back a bit and closed her eyes.

I looked down at her, with her soft blond hair swept up in a messy bun on top her head. The moon lit up the sky, and I could see her lips which looked so soft still. And, something inside me stirred that I hadn't felt before. So, I wrapped my arm around her tighter and brought her close to me … brought her face close to mine with my other hand and I kissed her.

We stood there in night, and lost ourselves in each other. Our tongues swirled around each others, passionately, sucking in each other's breath. We didn't break our kiss for several minutes, until I heard the outer door of the prison shut behind someone. It was Michonne and she was on her way out to relieve me from my watch. I pulled myself away from Beth, my lips felt swollen from kissing her so hard.

"We can't … I mean … I can't do this. I'm sorry."

I stared back down at Beth for a moment and walked away leaving her at the lookout. Michonne just stared blankly at me as she passed. I couldn't tell if she had seen us when she walked out, or if she had just missed the kiss. Michonne wouldn't be one to care anyways, but I still worried if she saw us or not. I walked back into the prison and laid down on the cot in my cell and looked up at the ceiling.

"What the fuck was that, Dixon?" I whispered to myself.

I spent the rest of the night thinking about Beth, the kiss, and what I was going to say to her the next time I saw her. I would just end it right away. No more kisses, and maybe no more midnight talks too. I wasn't any good for her, she deserved her prince charming and I was definitely not that. I'd end it tomorrow when she comes out to give me my coffee for my watch. I'd end it tomorrow … it's the right thing to do.

**END CHAPTER NINE**

So … what did you all think?! Like it, love it, hate it ... tell me what you think about Beth and Daryl.

Obviously, you know Beth and Daryl end up together, but as you can see; their start was a little bumpy … at least in the first few days ;) Gonna explore the back story with Daryl and Beth and of course get back to Glenn and Maggie for just another chapter or two and then … dun, dun, dun … The Governor will be back, and you know that this will mean trouble for - everyone!

**So, you know I LOVE to hear from you all, so please leave a comment or review for this Chapter on your way out.**

Thanks,

Dahlia


	10. Chapter 10: Part One

As always, thank you to everyone that is following, commenting and fav'd this story ... I really appreciate it :)

And, a **Special Thank** you to **Alessandra, Twdfangirl, and Guest** (wish I could thank you by name, but you know who you are). It makes my day to hear from you and definitely inspires me to keep writing this story ... so, thank you, thank you, thank you! :-D

Chapter Ten picks up where Chapter Eight left off … Daryl and Glenn were out on a supply run and decided to end their trip by trying to bring home some meat to the survivors at the prison. Daryl's definitely had something on his mind during this supply run and, eventually, Daryl is gonna spill the beans and tell Glenn what the hell is going on with him.****

So, back to our story …****

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

**Glenn's POV – about 6 months after Woodbury**

The brush was thick as we walked through the forest; the tree branches shrubs whipped all along my face and body. We carefully made our way back in the direction of the road, which we would then follow to get us back to our trucks. I knew Daryl was in some sort of sour mood, he'd been a real ass this trip. But, I couldn't seem to figure out what the hell his problem was. It was about another 20 minute walk at least, so I thought I would try again and see if Daryl was tell what the hell was bothering him.

"Hey, Daryl!" I whispered ahead of me.

"What?"

"Hey … it's just …I know somethin' is bothering man. I just wish you'd tell me. Did I do or say something?"

Daryl stopped walked and turned to me.

"Nah, man. Ya didn't say nothin'" Daryl looked irritated.

"Alright … well, what the hell is your problem then? Just out with it already, I'm tired of your dealing with your shit attitude. What's up with you?"

Daryl sighed and put his head into his hand, brushing his dirty hair back from his face. He looked exhausted, perplexed, confused. Daryl was not fazed easily by things, and something was eating him alive. Then, he pulled a note out of his bag; looked like the one Beth handed him before we left.

"Beth gave this to me before we left."

"Okay …?" I prompted him to continue.

"Well, it's just we thought we might be ...well, here jus read it if you want."

Daryl handed me the letter, which I unfolded and read. It wasn't long and contained just one paragraph, but it told me really everything I needed to know:

_"Dear Daryl,_

_You know that I love you, and that the last few months with you have been some of the happiest moments of my life. We aren't guaranteed many things in this life anymore, except the love and devotion we find in each other. A couple of weeks ago I told you that I might be pregnant. I didn't know for sure until today; my father confirmed it. I know this has been something weighing heavily on you the last couple of weeks, so I wasn't sure how to break the news to you. I hope while you are out on this supply run for Maggie and the other mothers and children of the prison that you will realize that this group is able to take care of each other. You are such a big part of supporting the mothers and children here, and you deserve to have a family of your own – we both do. So, I don't want you to worry – everything is going to be just fine. And, I hope and pray that when you return safely to me that you will be as happy as I am about the news._

_I love you dearly and always,_

_Beth"_

I looked up at Daryl in shock, and handed him back the letter.

"Jesus, Daryl. I had no idea."

"Yeah, well, me neither. Jus found out myself …

… I mean, she told me a couple of weeks ago that she _might_ be …

… But, I though that there was no way in hell. I mean, we didn't plan on it or anythin' like that. An we tried to be real careful, but …"

Now the look of worry on his face and his short fuse on this trip made a lot more sense. Daryl and Beth were going to have a baby. The prospect alone of finding out you're having a kid during the Zombie Apocalypse is enough to make any man worry. However, Beth and Daryl had only been together about five or six months now, so the relationship was new and this was a pretty big deal.

"Wow! Well, I certainly wasn't expecting _that._"

Daryl looked at me and shook his head, his eyes trailed to the ground.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order man." I gave Daryl a big smile and laughed a bit.

"Ahh, shit. I bet Hershel is madder than hell."

"Why would you think that?"

"Means I knocked up an 18 year old farmer's daughter. Hershel's gonna _kill_ me."

Daryl looked really upset. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. However, the continued furrow in his brow and anxiety that shown through his eyes told me that he wasn't joking, so I tried to reassure him.

"Come on, Daryl. You gotta be kidding me …Hershel loves you – you know that!"

Daryl looked up at me hopeful and bit his bottom lip as he pondered my reassurances. I could tell he needed more convincing.

"Heck, he even told me himself that he couldn't be happier about you and Beth. He's just really glad his daughters have found men that he can trust. He feels secure knowing that no matter what happens, we will take care of them. We'd die for his daughters. What more could a father ask for?"

Daryl let out a bit of a laugh - _finally._

"You'd die for her wouldn't you? Do anything to keep her and your baby safe, right?"

"Course I would … I do anything for her." He cleared his throat. "I mean for them …"

I could tell he was starting to feel better; well, at least about the whole Hershel thing.

"Trust me … he's not gonna be mad. It's a good thing ... And, I'm real happy for you man."

I walked over and gave Daryl a hug. "Congratulations, your gonna be a daddy!"

"Thanks, Glenn. I've been real torn up about it. With another little one on the way … It's just a lot of responsibility. For the whole group, not just us."

"Sure is ... I know exactly how ya feel."

"Yeah, I know you do." He paused for a moment while he considered something, and got a shit eating grin on his face. "Ahh, hell!"

"What?" I questioned him.

"Looks like we're officially family now, Glenn! How bout that? Our kids are gonna be _cousins_!"

I smiled politely. "Yeah ... _cousins_."

"Since we're all family now … guess it's alright that I told ya. I know Beth was going to tell Maggie once she knew for sure, so you woulda found out sooner than later anyways."

Daryl patted me on the back.

"Alright. Well, let's get a move on and get back to our women."

Daryl gave me a big smile. He looked really relieved; maybe even excited about the possibility of what this baby would mean for us all – to Me, Maggie, Beth and Daryl. Raising our kids together … a real family … something that none of us really dared to dream about in these days.

And, I was really happy for Daryl and Beth; it truly was a miracle that they found love with each other in all this mess. I always felt that way about Maggie and me. It's just with this whole Governor business, the baby; things were off sometimes. I hated that anything could affect us like this, but in reality it did. And, that was an extremely painful truth.

As we walked through the forest and trees, I continued to think about the news that Daryl and Beth were going to have a baby. I guess she was only a couple of months along now; maybe one or two? Everyone was going to be real happy for them, just like they were for Maggie and me. But, in reality, Maggie's baby wasn't really mine. I would be the baby's dad, but I wasn't the baby's _father._ But, I knew I would love Maggie's baby like my own. I just hoped that maybe one day Maggie and I would be able to have our own child too. We had been through so much, and I hoped that we could share in a pregnancy together that wasn't born out of such a hateful act, but one that was created out of love like Daryl and Beth's. I was sure we would have that experience one day. But, until then, no one would ever know the truth about what The Governor did to Maggie; she wanted this to stay between just the two of us. And, I was committed to Maggie and what ever she wanted to do. I was committed to this child. And, I would love this child as my own.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After about 15 minutes of walking in silence, we heard something that sent us both flat to the ground.

The crack of two gunshots rang through the air!

We could tell it was coming from the direction of the road, but we couldn't tell if it was aimed at us or what the hell was going on. We both were on high alert.

"Glenn … ya alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

We both laid there on the forest floor taking cover for a few minutes, waiting to see if we could hear something or see something. And, there was nothing. No more guns shots, no one seemed to be coming for us.

"I don't think that was for us, Glenn." Daryl motioned for me to crawl up next to him.

I could feel the anxiety and tension pulse through my body. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, and my exhausted body filled with fear induced energy and alertness. A gunshot can mean many things, so our course of action must be thoughtful.

"What do you think we should do?"

I looked to Daryl for this initial answer; if we needed to double back through the forest, it would need to be Daryl's call since he would be the one guiding us.

"No time. We gotta head towards the road, an follow the road back to the trucks. Otherwise, we're gonna get stuck out here in the forest at night and I don't want to risk it."

I nodded. "So … what about that gunshot?"

"Well, guess we're gonna find out. We can stay deeper in the forest, rather than heading closer to the … hopefully, we can just walk on by whatever is going on out on the street."

"Okay … I just don't want us heading straight for a herd of walkers or something. So, you're sure that this is the best route?"

"Well, hell, Glenn. I don't know what's going on. I'm just saying for right now, it's our best shot. If we get close to the road and something is off, we can always pull back further from the road and take cover in the forest. But, following the road is the fastest way of getting back to the trucks and getting back to the prison as soon as we can."

I trusted Daryl, and I knew he was right in that we needed to get back to the girls as soon as we could. We already had our supplies and with this possible threat or at the very least the reality of other survivors nearby; we had to get back to our trucks and get the hell out of here.

So, I nodded in agreement and followed Daryl's lead as he got up, brushed his pants off and walked cautiously ahead of me. I followed behind him quietly; still matching his footsteps and keeping light on my feet as to not attract any unnecessary attention as we headed off towards the sounds of the gunshots. But, something in my gut felt off; I knew we were gonna be in for trouble either way.

**END CHAPTER TEN: PART ONE**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Big twist to this story, let me know if you like it, love it, hate it ... I'd love to hear your thoughts! Again, I've got more back story to Daryl/Beth which I will be putting together in a companion fanfic for those of you that like this pairing ... it should be ready next week.  
**

**Also, please stay tuned … Chapter Ten: Part Two will be posted shortly ... but, feel free to comment on Part One if you want to.**

You know I love to hear from you :-D

Dahlia


	11. Chapter 10: Part Two

Hey Everyone!

As always, thank you for reading and following along with this story - you know I appreciate you all :-D

And, a **Special Thank you toTwdfangirl** for commenting on the last chapter - you rock! I absolutely love to get feedback, so thank you, thank you, thank you!

Now, back to our story ... By the way, I had to split up this chapter into three parts, since it was so long. I've got Part Two posted below and Part Three should be up within the next day or so.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

**Glenn's POV – about 6 months after Woodbury (cont'd)**

"Haven't heard any more gunfire, so I think we're in the clear. Let's continue towards the highway, but keep yer eyes and ears open. Can't be too careful."

"Sounds good, Daryl. I'll be right behind you."

As we got closer to the road, I heard a blood curdling shriek coming from the direction of the highway. Daryl and I both stopped in dead in our tracks. Then, there was another scream. I couldn't make out everything that she was saying, but I could recognize a few words that she repeated over and over again – **'Help! Please!'**

My heart sank.

Daryl obviously also heard her scream for help too. He knelt down on the ground and motioned for me to come over to him. I knelt down beside him so we could discuss what to do next.

"You heard that?"

"Yep. Sounded like she's in real trouble."

"Could be walkers."

"Probably." I said calmly although my nerves were completely shot. Even though I had seen dozens, maybe hundreds, of people killed by walkers … the screams of the victims never get any easier to hear.

Then, we heard it again; the screaming. I still couldn't make out what she was saying, but the words help, help me and no were loud and clear.

"Jesus Christ. We gotta at least check it out and see what the hell is going on. Maybe we can help?"

Daryl was obviously just as concerned by the screams as I was.

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's first figure out what the hell is going here. Let's walk up to the ridge over there. We've got high ground; so the view shouldn't be obstructed."

"Then, what?

"Well, if its walkers at least we can see how many and in what direction they're heading. Right?"  
"If they're heading in the direction of the trucks, what then?"

"Well, then we pick up the pace and double time it back to the trucks to make it there before they do."

I nodded and Daryl and I jogged quietly up to the edge of the ridge and looked down to the highway to see what the hell was going on.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

We made our way up to the top of the ridge as quickly as we could, briskly jogging through the brush and branches. I couldn't hear the screams anymore, which wasn't a good sign. But, if there was a herd of walkers around, it was always best to at least know where they were and what direction they were going. So, we continued until Daryl found a small clearing and we were able to see what the hell was going on.

"Jesus Christ!" Daryl ran his hand through his hair.

Although the trees and brush made it a little hard to see everything, one thing was clear – the woman's screams weren't from walkers; they were from _men._

"Oh, man … we gotta help her."

"No shit, Glenn. Jus give me a minute." Daryl looked on and started to think about our plan of attack.

My blood started to boil as I looked down at the scene unfolding down the hill. Several of the men were standing around a car, and there was a younger woman leaning against the car. She looked disheveled and she wasn't screaming now, but appeared to still be crying. Her top was off, and she was just in jeans, boots and a bra. Made me think of Maggie, and what that son of a bitch did to her.

"Come on Daryl, we can't wait too much longer. Who knows what they'll do to her."

I could feel my face flush, the heat radiate off my skin. As every moment passed, I became more and more enraged. All I could think about was Maggie. I just kept seeing her face, and that sick fuck's face … I wanted revenge.

And, then I felt Daryl grab onto the back collar of my jacket and pull me down to the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin?"

I hadn't noticed, but I had started off down the hill without Daryl. I wasn't thinking straight.

"I …uh …sorry. I just … I don't know what I was thinking."

I continued to lose myself in the hate that I had buried down for so many months now; not letting anyone know what had happened. It had been eating me alive inside, but I couldn't let anyone know – not even Maggie knew how much this ate at me.

I could feel my head was foggy. I tried to sober up from the rage I was feeling; it was just another reminder of what this world had been reduced to and what atrocities men were capable of sometimes. Thoughts of Maggie went through my head, and how I wasn't there to help her. But, I would help this woman.

"Let's just hurry the fuck up before anything else happens, alright?" I snapped at Daryl.

"Alright. Just calm down. We gotta do this right, or we're just gonna get ourselves killed. Okay? We're not gonna be any good to her dead."

"Okay … I know … you're right." I tried to calm myself down, so I could get my head on straight.  
"Looks like there's at least 6 or 7 of em, so we're gonna have to work fast and accurate. Can't afford a gun shoot out; it's gonna attract walkers. So, we gotta get in and get out."

"Right." I nodded. I took in several deep breaths and listened to Daryl as he explained the plan.

"Let's get about half way down the hill; no way there gonna see or hear us from there. I'll take out the man closest to her; give her a chance to run. Then, from that moment on, the element of surprise is gone, so we're gonna have to take down as many of these fuckers as quickly as possible before they get a chance to get a lock on our position."

"Got it." I nodded and looked over at Daryl. We didn't need to say anything, but I knew we were on the same page. He was just as enraged as me, and he certainly wasn't going to let these animals do anything to this woman. We would save her; I knew it.

Daryl started down the hill, and I followed closely behind him. We got about half way down the hill and Daryl stopped.

"Alright, this is good. Take a quick look at them, see if you can count how many of them are armed and with what exactly."

We stood there for a moment and discussed the weapons we each counted. One semi-automatic on the side of the guy who appeared to be in charge and the rest must be carrying hand guns or pistols. We didn't see any other larger guns; at least not on them. That's not to say that they didn't have them in their trucks.

However, at closer inspection we noticed the front window of the car and driver's side window had been shot out. Looks like they ran the car off the road and shot the driver. Looked to be a man in the front seat, and he wasn't moving. The woman had been pulled from the car, partially undressed with her arms tied behind her back. She had since slumped down into a crouching position while the men ransacked her car taking all of her supplies.

"Alright, bring her here." The man with the semi-automatic gun yelled to one of the men.

The man he yelled to retrieve the woman walked over to her and crouched down beside her. He seemed to be talking to her – closely. I could only see him from behind; looked to be a younger guy with blond hair. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but then we heard her yelp … he had pulled her up to her feet by grabbing a fist full of her hair and then he threw her back into the side of the car. She began to whimper a bit, while the man leaned into her and began to touch her body.

"That's enough, Nick! They'll be plenty of time for that later. Now get her ass over to the truck!"

Daryl and I looked at each other and he raised his crossbow, putting his sights on the guy called Nick that now had a hold of the woman.

"I'm gonna put bolt into the back of this fuckers head. Then, you set your sights on that piece of shit with the gun."

We both pulled our weapons up and took aim.

It seemed like ages went by, although only seconds had. Daryl still hadn't taken the shot. I looked over at him and I could see that he was holding his crossbow so tight that his knuckles had turned white. His arms were shaking and beads of sweat formed on his brow.

"The hell, Daryl? Take the shot already …"

He shook his head and took aim again.

"It's that little _shit head_, Nick! I knew I shoulda killed his ass when I had a chance."

Wha …?" I asked.

But, before I could get the word out of my mouth to question him about "Nick,", Daryl let his bolt fly. The bolt completely missed the guy they called Nick, but hit another taller man that had been standing right next to him. The taller guy walked in front of him and right into the bolt … caught it right in the side of his face. He was going to die anyways, but I thought it was kind of ironic that he literally walked right into it! He fell over face first into the ground.

The men all started to yell and I could see them all pulling out their guns and pointing them into the forest in our direction.

"Now Glenn!" Daryl hissed and started to jog down the hill.

I followed behind him and fired off several shots. Killing two of the men instantly. The first shot I got off hit a younger guy wearing black military style camo pants, black boots, with dark brown hair, and a goatee. His arms almost looked black they were so covered in tattoos. The first bullet ripped through his arm; taking off a piece of flesh from his tattooed right arm. His body flew back and before he could reach for the pistol at his side, the second bullet he took to the chest.

The second guy looked to be about Daryl's age, wearing the same black camo pants and boots, and I only needed one shot to take him down. I took cover for a moment from the hail storm of bullets flying our way, and peered out. I could see the man clearly; he was shooting in my direction and had taken cover in between the woman's car and another truck. I took my aim and for a moment … it almost looked like he was looking right at me. It was fucking eerie. But, he couldn't see me; I knew that. It was just my mind playing tricks on me with all this adrenaline pumping through my veins. I took a deep breath and fired; the bullet went in through his left eye splattering his brains all over the truck behind him.

My eyes trailed in front of me and I could see Daryl was taking cover behind a tree and had made it all the way to the edge of the forest. Daryl had killed another one of the men, who laid face down in the pavement with an arrow sticking out of the back of his head.

By now, we had killed four of the men and the remaining three men were on the move with the woman in tow. The leader of the group, or so we assumed, had already made it back to one of their vehicles and backed the truck up to the remaining two men.

Then, Daryl took another shot. Landed right in the back right shoulder of this fucking Nick guy, and he fell forward a bit, stumbling to the ground and bringing the woman he had been dragging along side him to the ground as well. With his right arm and hand immobile, he tried to grab the woman with his left hand to get her into the back of the truck. But, thank God, she still had strength enough to struggle against him. I continued my cover fire, pressing the men to leave. Since he couldn't get her into the back of the truck, he plowed his left fist into the side of her face and she fell backwards hitting the back of her head on the ground. She laid limp and motionless on the pavement of the road. I started to run towards the truck and the woman, and continued firing my gun until it was empty and then reached for my second gun that was tucked into the back of my pants.

Nick had been severely wounded by the arrow to his shoulder and possibly his chest, so he struggled to get up. The leader who had driven the truck over to get them honked the horn and yelled for them to hurry the hell up. I took cover behind the woman's car, while the other unwounded man hopped down out of the back of the truck and tried to Nick into the truck. As he tried to jump in himself, I laid fired off several shots at the men and at the tires of the truck. It looked like I caught the one unwounded guy right in the stomach. I could see him fly back into the bed of the truck; his hand clutching his side. I may not have killed him instantly, but he would be dead soon either way.

The man who was driving the truck fired a few shots back towards our direction before speeding off.

I just stood there and watched for a moment as three of the men got away. Two of them were wounded, but they still got away.

Then, I realized I hadn't heard from Daryl. I looked back and could see what the hell happened to him and saw that he had his hands full with several walkers that had descended upon the scene due to the noise out gun shoot out had already attracted. Daryl had already taken down 8 of the walkers and they laid scattered at the edge of the trees. It looked like the walkers had come down the hill and from the forest as they were mostly scattered along the edge of the tree line.

Daryl took out another two walkers and I killed the remaining two, walking over and plunging my knife into both their skulls. They smelled like death, as I wiped the dead blood from my knife onto my pant leg.

Daryl and I just stood there in silence for a moment; taking in the bodies that had stacked up around us.

"Ya alright?" Daryl exhaled deeply.

"Yeah … you?"

Daryl nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow. Then, he looked over to woman and did a quick nod in her direction. I followed his lead and walked back over to the woman who was still on the ground and did not appear to be moving. Her body laid contorted on the ground, having fallen back onto her arms that had been tied behind her. As we got closer, I called out to her to see if I could rouse her.

"Ma'am?"

I walked up to her to see if she was still alive and could see her chest was moving, so she was definitely still breathing. We slowly rolled her over a bit to see what the back of her head looked like, and could see her hair was bloody and matted; there appeared to be a wound. Daryl inspected it further.

"She'll live." Daryl quietly noted. He patted me on the back and stood up."But, we're gonna need to get the hell outta here before they come back or any more walkers find their way here."

"Alright." I agreed with Daryl, we needed to get out of there and soon.

I took in the moment; we saved her. I let my head fall down towards my chest and sighed with relief. And, I was grateful for that we were able to stop those men before they did any more damage; well, at least to her. I didn't know who the man was in the car, but he was dead. I looked over and saw Daryl put a bolt into his forehead, retrieve it and put it back in this pack.

As he walked around and picked up the rest of his bolts, I focused on freeing her. And, although I couldn't offer her the life she had been living; we could offer her safety. So, I reached for my hunting knife to cut her hands free and then we could get back on the road ... and I could get back to the prison and back into Maggie's arms.

**END CHAPTER TEN: PART TWO**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

So, let me know what you think so far :)

Daryl and Glenn have run across some pretty evil guys, and it seems that Daryl recognized one of the guys - Nick. I will touch on his relationship to the Daryl, Beth and the rest of the survivors briefly in the next chapter and more in depth in my Daryl-Beth fanfic that should be ready to launch next week!

So, **let me know what you think**... **like it, love it, hate it - I love to hear from you all.** So, make sure to leave a comment on your way out and rate the story if you haven't had a chance yet - I would appreciate it :-D

And, as I mentioned above ... stay tuned **Chapter Ten: Part Three** should be up in the next day or two!

Thanks,  
Dahlia


	12. Chapter 10: Part Three

As always, thank you for reading and following along with this story - you know I appreciate you all :-D

And, a **Special Thank you to everyone **for commenting on the Chapter Ten Parts 1 and 2 - you all rock! I absolutely love to get feedback, so thank you, thank you, thank you!

****Now back to our story …  
**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Glenn's POV – about 6 months after Woodbury (cont'd)**

She was just laying there, so I took out my knife to cut her hands free … Then, I heard her scream out.

"No, _please_! Please don't kill me!" Her puffy and swollen eyes were wide open with fear.

"Shh! Shhh!" I motioned for her to be quiet. "We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help."

She started to sob. I reached down and grabbed her by her shoulders to pull her up off the ground and I felt her body shudder underneath my touch.

"I'm just going to cut your hands free … okay? That's it." I tried to calmly reassure her.

She continued to sob, but nodded her head.

I used my knife to cut her hands free, which she then quickly used to scoot away from us; putting as much distance between her and me and Daryl as she could.

"Look, miss. We're not gonna hurt ya." Daryl walked over to her and held out his hand to help her up.

"My name's Daryl. This here is my friend, Glenn."

She looked pretty traumatized, and looked back and forth at the two of us. I smiled and nodded indicating that she should take his hand; trying to show her we meant her no harm. Then, finally she gave a quick smile back and reached her hand up and Daryl pulled her to her feet. She stood up and brushed some of the hair from her face, then quickly wrapped her arms around her chest to cover herself.

"Oh!" I unzipped my jacket and quickly handed it to her so she could cover up.

She put on my jacket and zipped it up to the top.

"Thanks."

"Sure, no problem"

She stood there for a moment just looking at us; guess she was trying to size up this new possible threat that stood before her.

"So, what's your name?" I tried to break the ice.

"Alice. Alice Brennan." She gave a slight smile.

Then, Daryl extended the invitation back to the prison.

"Well, Alice. We gotta group not too far from here. You're welcome to come back there with us. We got a whole community of people – men; women; children. We've got room for ya and you would be completely safe."

"Well …um ..." She replied slowly; letting her eyes trail to the ground in front of her, she crossed her arms in front of her as she thought about the invitation. Then, as if she had been woken from a dream, she looked up quickly and her eyes darted to the direction of the car. Before either of us could say anything, she started to run back towards the car.

"Andrew! Andrew!"

Her feet stumbled a bit as she arrived at the driver's side of the car. She stared into the car and tears leapt from her eyes, as she began to cry - hysterically. I ran over to her and grabbed her and pulled her away from the scene. She fell into my arms, turned and hugged me while she cried into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your friend." I tried to console her.

"Andrew is … I mean was … my husband."

"I am sorry about your husband, Alice. I'm sorry this happened to you."

She looked up at me. I could see the utter hopelessness in her eyes.

"Andrew … he tried to save me."

I walked with her and put some more distance between her and the car. I didn't want to seem callous, but I needed some questions answered.

"Do you mind if I asked what happened here?" I wanted to know more about this group; they seemed dangerous.

"Well …we had been staying at this house down the road, but we desperately needed to go out on a supply run. We headed out about a week ago, and we were just on our way back when … when those guys in those trucks drove up behind us. They drove up beside us; honking and yelling at us to pull over. Andrew told me to hold on and just drove faster; trying to outrun them. Then, one of the trucks came up from behind us and rear ended our car, while the other bumped us from the side. Andrew lost control of the car; it sent us off the road."

She paused and looked over at the car again; a tear trailed down her cheek, but she continued.

"All of the men got out of their trucks and surrounded the car. They demanded that Andrew get out, and said that all they wanted were our supplies. Andrew looked over at me and said he didn't have a good feeling about this and if anything happened that I should run. The men all pulled out their guns, one of them had a big gun and he fired a warning shot at the car hitting one of the tires. Andrew told me that if we gave them the supplies and the car that we should still make a run for the forest; they could have the car and the supplies, but there was no guarantee that they would still let us live. And, if for some reason we got separated, we should just meet up back at the house."

Daryl had been looking over her car, assessing the situation. He then walked over to us so he could listen in more closely now; he looked extremely concerned. She looked over at him; their eyes met and she paused.

"So, what happened next?" I prompted her to continue.

"Well, Andrew got out of the car first. He told them they could have the supplies and the car even, and that we would just leave and let them take it. The guy in charge … I think … I kept hearing those men call him Meyers or something like that … he just _laughed_ and walked over to Andrew and pointed the gun in his face."

The tears came again. She pulled her hand up over her mouth to keep her cries from escaping. And, she tried to wipe the tears away, but they came too fast for her to keep up with.

"He told Andrew that he wanted our supplies and that his men wanted some time … with me. Well ... Andrew totally freaked out and made a run for the car. I was still inside so he started the car up and tried to back it up, but one of the trucks pulled up behind us. We were trapped. Andrew told me he wouldn't let them do anything to me. I was just so scared; I wasn't thinking … I just nodded. Then, the guy in charge, Meyers or whatever his name was, well … he … just opened fired at Andrew through the windshield of the car."

Alice started to breakdown and her body just fell to the ground and crumpled; both of her hands went up and covered her face while she continued on with her story.

"He just shot him! It was so fast, so loud. I didn't have time to react. And, then there was just blood. Blood - everywhere!"

I knelt down beside her and nodded for Daryl to go back to the woman's car. He knew what I meant – go check the guy out, make sure he's really dead and then get any supplies that they can. These guys sounded very dangerous, and they shouldn't stick around much longer to find out if they were going to come back or if their commotion had attracted any more walkers.

She continued with her story.

"Then, he walked over, took out a pistol and shot out the window on the driver's side door where Andrew was still sitting and punched through the remaining glass. He reached in and hit the unlock button and unlocked all of our car's doors. I couldn't really tell what was going on outside. The only sound I could hear was the gurgling sounds that Andrew was making. All I could see was the blood that was spilling from his mouth as he took in his last breaths. The world disappeared when Andrew died – it stopped."

Daryl walked over to one of the trucks the men left behind and had a back pack and several bags in tow. He dropped them in the bed of the truck and walked back over to us.

"Andrew died to protect me from what those men wanted to do with me. There's no way he would let those men touch me, and he died because of it. I blame myself. I was too scared to save us both. If I would have just let them do what they wanted, maybe they would've let us live."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What do you mean, Alice?"

"I would trade his life for anything right now. I would have let them do whatever they wanted if they would have spared his life. I could have made peace with that. But, living in this world without him, is something I don't think I can deal with …"

Her words trailed off and she seemed to lose herself in her own thoughts. She was obviously traumatized. And, I couldn't help but think of Maggie. This whole situation just kept reminding me of Maggie and the hell she went through.

"You'd do that to save him?" I asked.

"In a heart beat. Besides seeing me through this crazy thing we attempt to call a life now; Andrew was the only thing left in this world that made sense. He was the love of my life. Being left in this world without him is worse than anything they could have done to me. I know Andrew was trying to protect me, and I don't know how he would have dealt with it. But, we would be alive and dealing with it together …"

Her eyes glazed over as she stared out; a blank expression covered her face. Her eyes swollen from crying, her face was blotchy; trails of tears had swept away the dirt that had been caked on her face. She looked so broken, and I thought of how Maggie had made that decision for us. She took the abuse in order to protect those she loved; to protect me. And, for the first time I understood why; I completely understood. This world didn't make sense without me, without Hershel, without Beth. She would have taken anything he had to give her in order to keep us alive.

Daryl listened to her finish her story before interjecting.

"Listen, I don't know how else to say this … but, we gotta get the hell outta here. No telling if those boys'll be back. And, after that small herd of walkers we just killed; I'd don't want to stick around to find out if they've got friends on their way too. So, we gotta pack up and go."

I nodded in agreement; however, Alice just stared at Daryl; a dull emptiness overtook her expression and words. She knew he wasn't trying to be insensitive, he was just stating the facts. She'd survived long enough with Andrew to know how this world works now, and he was right. They should leave, she had thought to herself. It's what Andrew would have wanted. He died to protect her, so she picked herself up off the ground and wiped the tears from her face.

"You're right … we outta go."

"Okay, then. Looks like this truck over here has quite a bit of gas left in it and has all your supplies. So, we're gonna take you in this truck back to our vehicles down the road and head back to our group. But, we gotta get a move on."

Alice looked over at me and gave a half-hearted smile.

"I just need to get a couple of things out of the trunk of the car and I'll be right over."

She gave me a hug. "Thank you for saving me from those men. Andrew would have appreciated that."

Then, she walked over to Daryl who stood awkwardly still as she wrapped her arms around him and thanked him too.

"Alright, miss. Just get whatever ya need out of your car and we'll get on out of here."

She nodded and walked over to her car. I followed Daryl over to the truck the men had left behind and looked inside the back. I could see there were several duffel bags, the back pack, and some other items that looked like camping gear and two big gas cans filled to the top.

"Looks like we got some extra supplies to bring back to the group." I commented looking at all of the supplies the men had attempted to steal from this couple.

"Yeah, extra supplies and an extra person …" Daryl added. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and then brushed his hair back with his hand.

Then, we heard a loud crack that carried out through the deafening silence and made us both immediately flinch and quickly hit the ground – _a_ _gun shot!_

Daryl and I both flinched and looked around quickly to determine where the gunshot came from. And, we caught the last moments before Alice hit the ground.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Alice killed herself right there in front of us.

"Noooo ….!" I yelled and ran over to her. I fell to my knees and felt myself totally loose it. After everything, she was dead. She put a bullet in her head, and there was nothing we could do to save her. I just started to cry. This whole thing just reminded me so much of what had happened to Maggie and I. The attack, me being unable to save Maggie or Alice. It was all just too much.

Daryl walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do for her now, man. We gotta go."

I looked up at him in despair, overwhelmed by the weight of this terrible secret I had been keeping inside.

"I couldn't save her."

"There's nothing we could've done. They killed her husband and she didn't want to live anymore. It was her choice. Come on, get up!"

Daryl knew we were pushing it. He reached down and grabbed me from underneath my arms and lifted me to my feet.

"Get in the truck, I'll drive."

I walked over to the car completely defeated. After everything … the shoot out with those men, the walkers … she was still dead. I couldn't take it anymore. So, I got into the truck and closed the door. Daryl immediately started the truck, backed up and headed back in the direction of our trucks. Back in the direction of the prison; to Maggie.

I just kept thinking to myself … I couldn't save either of them – not Maggie or Alice. Both women faced similar circumstances beyond their control. One survived a vicious attack and the other wasn't attacked but lost the man she loved. There was never going to be a happy ending for either of them, there was a terrible outcome no matter what anyone did. It was a hard truth to finally accept.

**END CHAPTER TEN: PART THREE**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, that's part three. Sad, I know. Poor Alice didn't make it ... She never had a chance, really :-(

However, I wanted to show Glenn's reaction in dealing with a situation that made him come to terms with what happened to Maggie. He needed to accept the reality that there was never going to be anything he could do to save her and that they should focus on their lives now and enjoy the time they have together.

Let me know what you think; like it, love it, hate it ... it's good to know what you all think of the path the story takes. Your comments definitely guide me and keep me focused and keep me writing ;)

**Please review the story or leave a comment on your way out.** You know I love to hear from you :-D

Thanks,  
Dahlia


	13. Chapter 11

Hey Everyone!

As always, thank you for reading and following along with this story - you know I appreciate you all :-D

And, a **Special Thank you to Twdfangirl** for commenting on the last chapter - you rock! I absolutely love to get feedback, so thank you, thank you, thank you!

Also, I wanted to mention that **I posted a new story -**

I posted Chapter One of the companion fanfic to Maggie's Nightmare, which is called **"My Guardian."** This story will follow the timeline of events as Maggie's Nightmare, but be from Daryl and Beth's POV and go into more detail about their relationship. So, definitely check it out if you have a chance :-D

Now, back to our story ...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Glenn's POV – 6 months after Woodbury**

I had the window down and just stared at the trees that became a blur as we passed by them. I saw signs for roads that led to towns that had long since abandoned. Just like everything else in this world; it was all just a reminder, a shell of what used to be.

Daryl could see I was in deep thought. "Ya alright, Glenn?"

I looked over at him blankly.

"I couldn't save her."

Daryl's brow furrowed; he looked concerned.

"I know man, but ... we really did everything we could. We did save her from those men. Ya n, there's no telling what they would've done to her."

I know he was trying to help, but reminding me of how awful it would have been if they had gotten their hands on her wasn't helping. He seemed to gather that it wasn't helping by my lack of response.

"I mean ... with her husband dead an all; living without him would have been even worse for her. You gotta keep that in mind, Glenn. Maggie or Beth would probably feel the same if anything happened to either of us, if they were left completely alone in this world."

He paused for a moment, and collected his thoughts. "We did the best we could, Glenn. We stuck our necks out even though we got women of our own and little ones on the way."

I put my hands in my face and leaned my head back onto the back of the seat. I thought of Maggie, the baby, Alice, and … I just lost it.

"You don't get it! I couldn't save her ...

... Maggie I mean. I couldn't save _Maggie_, Daryl."

Daryl looked over at me confused.

"What do ya mean, you couldn't save Maggie?"

"At Woodbury, with that son of bitch 'The Governor.' We both knew that to insure everyone was safe at the prison; we couldn't tell him where the prison was – no matter what ...

... But, we tried to save everyone else, but I couldn't save her from _him ..._

... He threatened to kill me and then she told them about the prison. She risked the lives of _everyone_ for my life. But, not before he… he _attacked_ her.

"Yeah, well … I know my brother didn't help that situation much. I know I said it before, but you know I'm sorry bout all that. With what my brother did to ya."

"I know, Daryl. It's not what Merle did to me. It's what that monster, The Governor, did to Maggie."

"I heard he was pretty rough on her; I'm sorry bout that, man."

I didn't want to break our promise, but with everything that just happened I just couldn't keep this inside another minute.

"He raped her, Daryl! He raped Maggie!"

"Jesus Christ, Glenn. I didn't know that."

"Well, no one does. We agreed not to tell anyone. No one needed to know. They could see we were beaten, but no one needed to know about the rape. Hell, I didn't even know ... not until a few months later."

"Jesus! ...

... Glenn? Did … did Merle?"

"No, Merle didn't rape her. He didn't even know about it. No one did except for me, Maggie and … _him_."

"I'm sorry man; I mean … I'm so sorry that happened to Maggie." He shook his head in disbelief.

"He threatened to kill me if I didn't tell him, and I was prepared to die. I didn't realize what he was using against Maggie. He preyed on her. He told her what he was going to do her if she didn't talk; he beat her. She didn't say a word, Daryl! Not one word. All she needed to do was tell him about the prison, and he would've stopped. But, she didn't talk. She let him do that to her to protect us all."

"She loves you and she loves her family. She wouldn't back down to any threat like that."

That was the truth; she would do anything for us. She'd even sacrifice her own body.

"I know, Daryl. That's the point. She didn't back down. He raped her because she kept quiet. And, now …"

"And, now what?"

"She's pregnant." I could only say it in a whisper; it was just so horrible.

"I know she's pregnant. But, don't you think that is a sign that everything has worked out. I know what happened was horrific, but you two are still alive, we're all still alive, and now you've got a baby on the way ... Everything's going to be okay, man. Trust me."

I could tell he was trying really hard to be supportive and understanding. He was trying to help me feel better. I just shook my head and closed my eyes.

"You don't get it! She's not okay … the baby is … the baby isn't mine; the baby is his."

I finally let it out; the secret that was eating both Maggie and I alive. It was just too much and we obviously we not able to deal with this on our didn't know how to handle it everything that had happened with Alive, I needed to get all my cards out on the table, deal with this and move on! So, got everything off my chest; everything I'd been feeling and beating myself up about.

"I could've saved her from him, Daryl. All I needed to do was tell him about the prison, but I didn't. I didn't save her. I couldn't protect her. He violated her, and for what? He still got the information he wanted. And, now … she's pregnant with his baby."

"How do you know that? Kid could still be yours. No way to tell these days."

"The baby is definitely his. We weren't _'together'_ like that during the time she got pregnant. There's no way the baby is mine and I just feel helpless that I can't protect her - even from this. He is still hurting her, and I will never be able to take that away."

"Jesus, Glenn. I don't' know what to say."

"There's nothing to say. Just … just promise me you won't tell any of the others about any of this, alright? I don't think Maggie has told anyone, including Beth. So, you can't tell her either."

"Alright, man. I won't say nothin'. You got my word."

"Thanks. It's just been real hard dealing with what happened and then to find out about the baby. Well, it's just been a fucking nightmare to be honest."

"I can't even imagine. But, at least you two made it out of there. And, you two love each other; you'll get through this. It's gonna be alright and you two are gonna make it through this; you know that, right?"

"Thanks, Daryl. I appreciate that. I just love her so much. It hurts to think he did that to her and that there was even a small chance I could've saved her. You know?"

"You can't think like that. You both were ready to die to protect each other and the rest of us. And, she loves you – nothing else matters when each day could be your last. You've told me that how many times?"

"I know. And, I do love her. I'd do anything for her. I'd die for her."

I paused and got choked up just talking about it. I loved her so much and I can't even think about living this life without her now.

"After today, I just can't wait to get back to her and hold her and tell her how much I love her."

"Well, we're on our way man. And, you know … if you ever need to talk about things; you know … I'm here for you and for Maggie. We are all a family now, and we've got each other's backs. You let Maggie know that, alright?"

"Thanks, Daryl. I feel the same way. I do."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

The rest of the drive we sat in silence. We reached our trucks and decided to leave one of the older ones behind. We siphoned the gas into one of the empty gas containers we had, and transferred over the rest of the supplies to the new truck that the men left behind. I drove Daryl's and he drove the new truck back to the prison.

While we drove back each of us in our own trucks, I had several hours to think to myself. I thought about everything that had happened today, about Alice, about Maggie. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell Daryl about everything or how Maggie would react, but I did feel a little 'lighter' in that someone else could share some of the burden of what happened. It wasn't all on our shoulders anymore.

When we reached the prison, Michonne and Carol were down by the gates and quickly opened them for us. The rest of the prison was alerted that we had returned, and I could see Maggie and Beth rush outside to meet us. We were barely out of our cars for a minute when I felt the full wait of Maggie's body press up against mine and push me back into the side of the truck. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she hugged me harder than she'd ever done so before. I pulled my arms around her waist and couldn't help the tears that quickly made there way to my eyes. I pulled away slightly to see her face, her beautiful face. Her eyes were glossy, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked at me and reached up and grabbed my face and kissed me hard and deeply.

"I love you, Glenn. I love you so much."

She continued to kiss me. I pulled away to tell her that I loved her too, and then she pulled me close and held me tight. We just stood there and held each other for what seemed like quite a long time. I could see over her shoulder that Daryl and Beth's reunion had been much like mine and Maggie's – tears, hugs and kisses.

"I missed you so much. What took you so long?"

She pulled away just enough to look me in my face. She could see we had gone through some sort of ordeal out there, she just didn't know what kind yet.

"Well, you gonna tell me what happened out there?"

She kissed me again. "I promise not to worry. Okay?"

"Alright. Later though. Let's get this stuff inside and get settled in first. I'll tell you everything later. Promise."

"Okay." She gave me the biggest smile. I could tell she was relieved and happy that I was home. "Let's get you inside and get you something to eat, what do you say?"

"Sounds good, Maggie."

I gave her a kiss and we walked inside the prison. I kept my arm wrapped around shoulders and she kept her arm around my waist. I just needed to feel close to her, feel her body, feel her soul next to mine. And, I couldn't stand for there to be even an inch of space between us.

I would tell her about what happened. About Alice and the sacrifices that Andrew had made and what Alice had told me; about how she would do anything if it meant keeping Andrew alive. How Alice had shown me that it didn't matter about what had happened. We still had each other, and that's all we ever needed to focus on again. We had something that most people had lost – love, companionship, friendship. And, now we had a family. I would be the father to Maggie's baby, and we would have a beautiful future no matter what this world would throw at us. I was sure of it and I needed her to know that.

**END CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Notes

So, for those of you who were wondering ... YES, those guys Daryl and Glenn ran into on the road were soldiers and members of The Governor's new army from Fort Benning!

Ahh ... poor Glenn. He's just been so stressed with everything. I feel like he learned a lot from what happened with Alice, but he still needed to talk to someone about it. The secret was just too much for either of them to bare. Just like Maggie finally told Hershel, Beth and Carol; Glenn needed someone to talk to too.

I think that they will be in a much better place now that everything is out in the open. They can finally move past everything.

However, with The Governor still out there; things won't stay like this for long ...

Let me know what you think; like it, love it, hate it ... let me know your thoughts.

**Please review, comment, or vote and rate this story on your way out. You know I love to hear from you :-D**

And, make sure to check out my new story "My Guardian" and let me know what you think ...

Thanks,  
Dahlia


	14. Chapter 12

**To anyone who is interested ...**

I have finally posted the first two chapters of the companion fanfic to this story, it's called "My Guardian." Check it out and let me know what you think ;)****

As always, thank you for reading and following along with this story - you know I appreciate you all :-D****

And, a **Special Thank you to Twdfangirl **for commenting on the last chapter - you rock! I absolutely love to get feedback, so thank you, thank you, thank you!****

Now back to our story … 

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo **

**The Governor's POV – 6 months after the war with Rick's group**

"Open the gate! We've got wounded!" the young Lt. Meyers called up to the guard tower. Honking the horn and slamming his hand on the side of the truck to get the guards attention.

"Anyone bit?" a voice called down to the vehicle of weary supply runners. The guard could see that only one of the three trucks had returned; just three men inside. Something serious obviously happened while they were out on the road. Six men were dead or missing. The guard noticed several bullet holes in the truck that hadn't been there when they left early this morning.

"You sure, Lieutenant? Ya know I can't let you in if anyone's been bit!"

"Just open the goddamn gates! I told you no one's been bit. We've got two wounded men here. Now get em' open!" Lt Meyers angrily quipped.

The guard paused for another moment, and then quickly motioned for the other guards to open the gates. Lt. Meyers speed past the tower and headed straight for the middle of The Commonwealth; the site of the new hospital that had been set up.

Lt. Meyers honked the truck horn as he got close the hospital, alerting several medical personnel that rushed outside to meet him. Dr. Montgomery, a former Surgeon for the US Navy, met Lt. Meyers at the truck. As the two wounded men were ushered inside the hospital, he listened as Lt. Meyers explained how they were ambushed.

"Just two men. But, they caught us off guard; they ambushed us. Mike and Alex got shot and then Jimmy and Sal … two arrows to the head!"

"What about Nick and Shumpert here? Their wounds?" Dr. Montgomery pried.

"Nick got an arrow in the shoulder while running back to the truck, and Shumpert got a bullet in his side as he tried to drag Nick back into the bed of the truck…

… goddammit!" Lt. Meyers rubbed his face in frustration.

"Well, they're in good hands. I don't think there's anything life threatening here. They'll be fine. But, I'm going to need to make a report on this. Lt. James will want to know that you were attacked and how we lost four men, two trucks and returned with two wounded soldiers. Governor's not gonna be too happy bout all this, as I am sure you are well aware of …"

Lt. Meyers faced grimaced at the thought of it. He knew he was going to catch hell from The Governor, especially, if he found out why they had been caught off guard and what 'supplies' they had been after.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo**

Lt. James eyed the incident report from their latest failed supply run. He paged through the notes; occasionally glancing up towards Lt. Meyers.

"So, Dr. Montgomery tells me we lost Alex and Mike to two gunshot wounds, and Jimmy and Sal to crossbow bolts."

"Arrows, I told em' arrows!" Lt. Meyers corrected him.

"Nah … this here is a crossbow bolt. Ya never seen one before?" Lt. James held it up to close to his face then lowered it back to his side.

"No, guess not." Lt. Meyers answered slowly; scratching the back of his head trying to figure out what exactly was the goddamn difference. Arrows. Crossbow bolts. Who the fuck cares? He thought to himself.

"Alright then … so, you were ambushed on the highway while you were out on your supply run. Got the description of the events and the perpetrators. Just two of em, huh?"

Lt. James furrowed his brow; feeling something was off with his story.

"Yeah, just two of em. They caught us off guard. Didn't have our weapons drawn."

Lt. James pressed for more information. "Why the hell would you be on the main road without your weapons ready Lieutenant?"

"We came across a car. They had lots of supplies. So, we followed protocol and we ran em' off the road."

"So, they were the ones that ambushed you?"

"No … some other guys; they came from the wooded area. Never saw em until after they had already shot four of us down."

"So, the car you ran off the road … what happened with them?"

"Well, we were actually in the middle of … procuring some of their supplies, when it all happened."

"Really?" Lt. James looked on then raised his eyebrows cuing Meyers to continue.

"Yeah. At first they wasn't too cooperative. We asked them bout coming back to the Fort with us. But, they weren't havin' it. So …"

So, you what?"

"Well, the driver. The man, well, he tried to drive away. So, I … I mean, Alex … fired a gunshot into front tire and … then into driver's side window. The man died instantly."

"So, that's it? Just two gunshots? The man got hit?"

"Yes, sir. It was an accident, really."

"Uh, huh … And, there was a passenger in the car?"

"Yeah, well, she was pretty shock up by the whole thing. Think that guy was her husband or something'. She was hysterical. Screamin' in shit. So, Mike and Sal tied her up while we went through the car."

"Tied her up, huh? That's it?"

"Yeah, that's all. We were gonna let her go, or bring her back here with us. You know … to keep her safe." Meyers explained.

He tried not to make eye contact with Lt. James; he had a way of smelling bullshit before it ever even came out of someone's mouth.

And, James knew there was more to the story. He also knew that if these men had killed the husband and tied up the wife, he was sure these men did more than just look through her car. In fact, that may have been the entire reason for running the car off the road in the first place. The woman. These men hadn't seen too many women in the last six months, and James knew some of these men were not the most moral of men. He knew he would never get Lt. Meyers to admit what really happened, but he didn't need him to say it; it was written all over his face.

"So, that's it. That's everything then?"

"Yep, that's it." Lt. Meyers looked away.

"Alright then. I'm gonna have to report this to The Governor. Ya might be hearing from him later. Just thought I'd let you know."

And, Meyers did know. He would be getting a visit from The Governor. He wasn't stupid. He had been out with them a few times. Hell, he'd even participated a few times. He knew he would be pissed about losing the men and the trucks. But, the woman. Nah … he could give a shit. Meyers tried to ease his mind and returned to the barracks.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo**

"So … I heard we lost some men and vehicles today. I expect a full report."

"Sure thing, Boss. Got it right here."

Lt. James handed me a few pieces of paper with neatly printed notes. I read through the account of the incident. Seems we might have some new neighbors. Then, I read through the medical report of Lt. Shumpert and Nick Foster. Shumpert received a gunshot would to the abdomen; requiring minor surgery. He was lucky apparently; the bullet missed any major organs. Nick's wound was listed as a crossbow bolt to the shoulder, required removal of the bolt and some minor surgery.

There were four death reports, listing Jimmy and Sal as being killed by bolts and Mike and Alex killed by gunshot wounds. All four of the dead men were left behind as Lt. Meyers, Nick and Shumpert escaped in one of the vehicles.

Then, I skimmed to the description of the perpetrators, although I already had a pretty good suspicion as to who was to blame for this. And, there it was!

'Assailant #1: Asian, unknown origin. Age: 20s Height: Approx. 5'7"-5'9" Dark hair Dark eyes.'

'Assailant #2: White, unknown. Age: late 30s, early 40s Height: 5'10"-6'1" Lt. brown hair. Light eyes.'

I sighed, exhaling almost a hissing sound of irritation and disapproval. Lt. James noticed my face had turned dark and my thoughts inward; he quickly interjected.

"Also, I didn't put this in my report. But, I think Meyers wasn't telling the whole story."

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

"There is no way seven men could have been taken down by just two assailants. At least not these men. Unless of course they were _preoccupied."_ I continued.

"Well, that's exactly it. You haven't read the last part of the report, where it mentions that they killed the man in the car and … apparently tied up the wife. I … I just don't think that's all they were up to, Boss."

"Well, James. I think you would be correct in assuming that. However, we cannot really be bothered with that right now. Boys will be boys, right?"

James looked back at me; he seemed confused, so I thought I would remind him of the way things are now.

"We cannot manage a military of men this size and not expect some incidents like these. It's war time. You of all people should know what can happen to the mindset of men during wartime."

Lt. James frowned. He knew exactly what I was talking about. He had served in Iraq, Afghanistan and countless other missions.

"These women are just …" I paused. "Casualties of war. Incidents like these happen all the time in war torn areas, you know that."

"Yeah, I do know that. Doesn't mean that I would condone it amongst my men or let it go unpunished!"

I could see he was upset. He just didn't like some of the uglier parts of war; when innocent people get hurt. But he knew I was right, he knew it was common.

"Well, if it will make you feel better … I will have a talk with Meyers, Shumpert and Nick. I'll get to the bottom of this. If I feel there was any egregious harm done to the woman, I will make sure to punish those responsible."

"Really?"

"Yes … but, I can only punish them so much for these things. I need them now more than ever. We need all available men ready for the days ahead. There are others out there, like the ones at the prison. We will need to be dealing with them soon enough and we cannot afford to lose any more men. Agreed?"

"Yeah, Boss. Just don't like the idea of the men running wild like that out there. It's not right, no matter if we're at war or not."

"Agreed." I quietly answered and waved my hand letting him know he was excused. "Close the door on your way out, will you?"

James walked out of my office and closed the door behind him.

I didn't want to explain to James that I had actually authorized the men on supply runs to have their fun while they were out, if they happen to come across it. Of course, the supply runs were their number one priority. But, I knew the men had needs, and in these stressful end-of-days they couldn't be expected to act like gentlemen all the time.

Plus, I had a lot more to think about. I knew exactly who was behind this run in – Glenn and Daryl. Crossbow bolts! Jesus Christ, could they be more obvious? And, that little fuck, Glenn! I could never understand why that hot piece of ass Maggie even looked twice at him. And, the fact that he killed some of my men just pissed me off even more. I would enjoy my revenge on this group - _immensely._ I bet that bitch Michonne was close by too. I wish I could've been there with my army today; seen the look on their faces.

I was letting my mind run away with me. No matter what, I now knew that the prison group had moved closer to Fort Benning or perhaps they even knew about the reconstruction of Fort Benning and the army. Either way, I would have to send out more scouts over the next few weeks until I got some more information. In fact, I think I will send Lt. James and a group back to survey the prison and make sure they were all still there.

I still had big plans for my_ friends_ back at the prison, along with all of those traitors from Woodbury. I was almost ready to execute my plans, but I needed a little more time to get things _ready_ for them. But, after hearing that Daryl and Glenn had already engaged my men; I was salivating at the thought. For most of them, I just planned to kill them on site. But, for those special few ... I had an entire building constructed for them. Some might call it a torture chamber; but, I just liked to refer to it as my method of revenge. The one in Woodbury looked like a kids playground compared to what I have built here. I have to admit, I've gotten pretty creative. I promised myself that after what they did to me and what they did to my sweet darling Penny; they would beg for me to kill them before it was all over.

**END CHAPTER TWELVE**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

So, for those of you who were wondering ... YES, those guys Daryl and Glenn ran into on the road were soldiers and members of The Governor's new army from Fort Benning!

They were bound to run into each other eventually, being that Fort Benning is not too far away from the prison.

Things are finally starting to come to a head here with this story; The Governor is poised and finally ready to take action.

Let me know what you think; like it, love it, hate it ... let me know your thoughts.


	15. Chapter 13

Hey Y'all :-D

Sorry it took a little while to get this next chapter up. This was a much longer chapter, plus I went ahead and updated Chapter One of this story - I just felt it needed a little tweaking. So, for those of you that want to check it out, let me know what you think of the new "Chapter One." If you don't want to ready the updated Chapter One - don't worry, I didn't really include too many new details … just wanted to make the first chapter a little more captivating :-D

And, of course, as always, I want to thank you all for continuing to read, follow and fav this story - I really appreciate it! And, a **Special Thank you to Twdfangirl, Alessandra, tammgrogan, Wizadora123 and DarylDixon'sLover** for commenting on the last chapter - you guys rock!

**Now back to our story … **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Maggie's POV – present day**

I couldn't sleep last night; I found myself tossing and turning. My belly has gotten so big; I just can't seem to get comfortable on these prison cots. It was still dark when I decided to just get up and start my day. Glenn wasn't there; he'd had night watch last night, so he was still out.

Since I was up early, I figured I'd go keep Glenn some company for the last part of his watch. So, I got dressed; putting on an oversized t-shirt over my head, jeans and combat boots. I splashed some water on my face and ran it through my hair, pulling my hair back in a low ponytail. We had a mirror in our cell, and I examined my outfit and my ever growing belly. I stood looking at my side view and lifted up my shirt and rubbed my belly. From the front I didn't look that big, but from the side – I looked huge! I swear I thought it looked like I had a basketball under my shirt! There was still a chill in the air, so I put on a sweater and bundled up; heading straight for the prison yard to look for Glenn.

The prison was quiet; no one else was up yet. So, I tipped toed around until I reached the exit to the prison yard. When I walked outside I could see Daryl; his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

"Morning!"

"Oh, hey, Maggie! What're you doin' up so early?" Daryl smiled. I could tell he was tired from the night watch.

"Oh, you know … I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd come out and say hello and see what you boys were up to." I jabbed Daryl in his arm in jest.

"Ahh … okay."

"Is Glenn around?"

"Nah … he's on the other side of the prison. He should be back soon though. How ya feelin'?"

"Oh, alright." I rubbed my belly. "Just a little tired. I've been having a hard time sleepin' lately."

"You getting' nervous?"

"Well, yes. But, that's not why I'm not sleepin.' I've just gotten so big, I really can't get comfortable. I'm definitely ready to have this baby."

"Well, it's got to be any day now, right?"

"Yep, any day now." I breathed in deeply; I could smell jasmine in night air. "Ahh … I love that smell. It reminds me of high school. I remember driving around at night with my friends with the windows down, listening to music. And, I'd smell that night jasmine. It's funny how a smell can take you right back to a moment in your past."

We stood there in silence, overlooking the yard. There were a few random walkers nearing the fence, and I could see Tyrese had already spotted them. He whistled for them and they turned towards his direction.

"What's he doin'?"

"Well, we're not letting the walkers pile up at all. Rick wants us to keep the walkers off the fence. He thinks them constantly leaning on it will weaken it over time. So, we're just takin' them out as soon as we see em."

Once the walkers reached the fence, Tyrese used a metal rod and thrust it through each of the walker's heads. They both fell to the ground.

"Geez! Does he really think the fence could be compromised?"

"Oh, no need to worry, Maggie. You know Glenn and I will make sure this place stays safe for you, Beth and the babies. You better believe that. We ain't gonna let nothin' near our girls or our little ones."

Daryl reached over and put his one arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side for a hug.

"Oh, I know, Daryl. I know that …" I smiled and looked up at him. I knew he would always protect us. I leaned my head into his shoulder.

"So, Beth seems to be feeling really good lately. Have you two decided when your gonna tell everyone?"

"Not yet, I'm waiting for Beth. She said she wanted to wait until after the first trimester. But, she's almost four months now. So, I hope we can tell everyone soon. I mean, she's already startin' to show."

"Oh, I know. She's shown me her little bump. She's so cute. I can't believe how small she is. I popped really early; she's lucky."

"I think it's cute."

"You getting' excited?"

"Hell yeah! I can't wait!"

Daryl continued to talk about how excited he was, but all I kept thinking was how cute Daryl was when he talked about that baby. I'd never really seen him like this. He just gets the biggest smile on his face when he's talking about their baby – it's just the sweetest thing ever!

"You know, Daryl. You're a real sweetheart, you know that?"

Daryl got a bit shy, his eyes trailed to the ground. He ran his hand through his hair.

"What d'ya mean?"

"You just seem … well, almost giddy when you talk about the baby? I can tell your just gonna be a great dad."

"Thanks, Maggie … means a lot that you feel that way. You know, I love Beth … and, this baby wasn't expected, but it's the best surprise I've ever gotten. I can't get over it; it's really a miracle, ya know?"

I got a little quiet. Thinking about my own baby. I was excited too, and so was Glenn. Or, at least I thought he was. It's just our pregnancy was obviously a little different; it was something we had to come to terms with.

"I'm sorry, Maggie. I didn't upset ya, did I?"

"No … no, you didn't upset me, Daryl. I'm good. Glenn and I are real good. And, we're even more excited knowing that our little one is going to have a cousin not too long after. It feels like we're really makin' a life here. A real family. And, it makes things … feel as normal as they possibly can. You know?

"Yeah, I get it. I couldn't have even imagined that we'd all be here … like this now. It feels different. I feel really good about the whole thing."

"Well, good." I smiled and tried to change the subject a little. "So, you never did tell me and Beth sure hasn't told me. When the heck are you guys gonna tell the rest of the group?"

"Hopefully, soon. I don't think I can hold it in much longer. Plus, I think Carol's already on to us. She was one of the first to say anything to me about me and Beth, she caught on real quick. Hell, she may have known even before either of us really knew we were more than friends."

"Yeah. She mentioned somethin' like that to me. She had you two pegged early on. After the first week of Beth bringing you coffee at midnight, she kinda figured somethin' else was brewing other than just the coffee."

Daryl and I both laughed.

"Yeah, well she would say that, wouldn't she? She knows me pretty well, and she knows my 'tells' and I'm tellin' you she definitely suspects something is up. She mentioned somethin' jus the other day that if we weren't careful, Beth and I were gonna end up with a little one sooner than later. Guess she kind of called that one."

"She sure did! But, it's a really good thing. Everyone is going to be just as happy as me, Glenn and daddy are. You wait and see …"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo**

The sun wasn't up yet, but it was starting to illuminate the sky. No longer a dark blue, the sky was becoming lighter and lighter. Day break was almost here. I just stood there shoulder to shoulder with Daryl as we watched the sun begin to rise. And, then I heard Glenn's voice from behind me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I smiled and turned around to see him.

"There you are! I've been waitin' for you…"

Glenn smiled and nodded towards Daryl and then walked straight up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I threw my arms around his neck and he pulled me into him for a kiss.

"Morning." He smiled slyly. "What're you doin' up so early."

"Thought I'd come out here and surprise you. Thank goodness Daryl was sweet enough to keep me company."

"Well, I'm here now." He paused and put his hands on my belly. "And, how are we all feeling today?"

"We're both good." I smiled. "I just had a hard time sleepin' again last night. But, other than that. I feel pretty good."

"Good." Glenn kissed me on my nose.

I could hear the door to the prison open and close, boots crunched on the dirt as they walked towards the three of us.

"Morning, Maggie. Glenn. Daryl." Rick nodded and rubbed his hands together to warm them.

"Morning, Rick." I smiled. "Just came out to see the sunrise and keep our boys company."

"That's nice, Maggie."

Rick walked up to the three of us, and began to talk to Glenn and Daryl about any incidences that happened during their watch last night. Daryl reported about killing two walkers, and how we just seen Tyrese take out two not even an hour ago. Glenn chimed in; I guess he'd killed five throughout the night.

"Damn! Five? Thought maybe I had the most kills last night." Tyrese walked up towards us; he'd been in the lower yard and finally made his way up once he saw Rick was out. "I took out four myself."

Rick rubbed the back of his neck. "Hmmm… that's quite a few for just one night."

"Sure is." Daryl grunted.

"Well, I'm glad we decided to keep up these night watches. We don't want these walkers to start piling up on us."

"We sure don't." I shivered a little at the thought.

The door opened again, this time Michonne and Karen walked out. They were scheduled to work with Rick for the day shift, relieving Glenn, Daryl and Tyrese of the night watch.

Karen looked chipper this morning. She always did, and I'd grown to really like that about her. She'd been a nice addition to our group, and I thought she was good for Rick, too. He seemed calmer around her. I kind of thought, or hoped, maybe Rick and Karen had a little something going on. I don't think they had actually done anything yet; they were definitely 'just friends' right now. But, I thought they'd make a nice couple whenever Rick was ready. I could tell Karen had a bit of a thing for him too. She had a huge smile on her face as she reached our group.

"Hey guys! Morning!"

"Mornin' Karen." Rick smiled and then turned to the rest of us. "Alright, well, we're all here, so you boys go should head inside and get some shut eye."

"Yeah, I'm gonna head on in. I'll see y'all later." Daryl rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Be sure to be quiet when you get in there. You don't want to wake Beth up this early."

Daryl smiled and nodded.

"Or, maybe you do … want to wake her up?" I couldn't help but tease Daryl a little. And, he definitely got a little embarrassed. He started to blush.

"Ahh, come on, Maggie."

"Just kidding, Daryl!"

"Uh, huh!" He waved me away as he turned and started towards the door. "Ya know it's too early … an I wouldn't want to wake the baby anyways!" He laughed.

_"Daryl!"_

I couldn't believe he just said that … in front of everyone!

"Guess he's not too shy about things anymore, now is he?" Rick commented, noticing that Daryl had loosened up a bit about talking about his relationship with Beth.

Rick was right; Daryl did seem to be loosening up about it. I mean, him and Beth had kept their relationship a secret for a while … but I guess with the baby on the way, he must've gotten a lot more used to the idea of everyone knowing their business.

"Hey Daryl, wait up!" Glenn shouted to Daryl.

Glenn held my hands. "I gotta talk to Daryl about a couple of things before we go to sleep."

"Oh? Alright." Then I pulled him to the side and whispered in his ear. "Did you want to see me before bed too?" I smiled at the innuendo hoping he would get it, which of course he did.

"Sure do. Do you mind meeting me back at our cell, say in 20 minutes?"

"20 minutes. See you then."

Glenn then kissed me on cheek and ran off to catch up with Daryl.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

Rick was over talking to Michonne and Karen and as I walked back up to them, Michonne and Karen walked off. I guess they were already startin' to make their rounds.

"Oh! I guess everyone's getting started already, huh?"

"Yeah, sure are." Rick smiled and looked down at my belly. "So, how're you feeling these days?"

"Oh, I'm good, Rick. Thanks for asking."

Rick asked me again. "So, you're feeling alright. Everything's good?"

"Yeah, why?" I was a little perplexed why Rick would be asking me again.

"Oh, well, I know that this is your first baby, and I remember when Lori and I had Carl, we were both excited but I was also kind of a nervous wreck. Just excited and nervous all at the same time."

"Oh, well, yeah! I mean … of course I'm nervous. I'm not exactly thrilled to be delivering this baby au naturale here at the prison. That's a little bit of a scary thought."

"Yeah, I can imagine. I know Lori wanted to do everything natural, but in the end she ended up getting the epidural. Funny thing is, by the time she actually delivered Carl – the epidural had worn off. So, she ended up delivering without the help of the epidural."

"I'm not too worried. It should be fine. I mean, women have been having babies without a hospital or medicines since the beginning of time, right? So, it'll be fine. It's just different that I don't even have the option."

"Well, your one tough gal, Maggie. I know you'll do great. And, then … your baby will be here. And, nothing else will matter. At least that's what Lori said after she had Carl. I know she was in a lot of pain, but once Carl was here, she said it all just faded away."

"That is what they say, isn't it? I've heard that from a lot of women over the years. Carol actually said the same thing to me just a couple of weeks ago. Must be true!"

I smiled and tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help myself. "I really, really hope that's true …"

"So, you and Glenn are all ready?"

"Yeah, I think so. We're as ready as you can be, you know?"

"It's going to be a change, that's for sure. But, like every other parent, you get used to the change and then you can't imagine what your life was like before this little baby came into your life. And, your lucky … you've got Glenn here. He's gonna be a great father and support to you."

We stood there in silence for a while. I knew Rick was still hurting about having Judith, and not being able to share it with Lori.

"I know things have been tough with it just being you raising Judith all by yourself."

"Well, thankfully, to your sister … I haven't had to raise her by myself. Thanks to all of you. I don't know what I would've done without you all to help with her. I mean, Beth is like a mother to Judith. It's really incredible how everyone has stepped in and taken care of her like she was their own. And, I needed that. With everything that happened with Lori and then with The Governor, I just wasn't in the right head space. I was falling a part, and just like a family – you all stepped in and made sure that Judith was safe and cared for. I can't tell you how many times I've thanked God for each and every one of you. I couldn't have done it … hell; I still couldn't do it with out help from all of y'all."

"Well, we love Judith … she's just the best baby. And, you, Judith, Carl – you're all family; we're all family now."

"We sure are … and, so will your little one."

"Yes, he … or she will be."

"How's Glenn doing with everything? I imagine he's excited."

"He is; he's definitely getting more and more excited every day." I paused and then continued. "I mean, it's been a challenge for both of us … you know?"

"Yes, I know." The tone of Rick's voice changed.

"You know?"

"Glenn told me … a month or so ago. He thought I should know. But, I want to tell you something…I haven't said a word to anyone. So, no one here knows other than the people that you and Glenn have shared that with."

"Thanks, Rick. It was really a shock when we first realized that the baby … was_ his." _Rick nodded; he knew I was referring to the Governor. "But, we made it through it and we're both in a good place about it now. It's just …"

"It's just what?"

"Well, I'm afraid that once the baby actually gets here … that maybe Glenn won't feel the same. Maybe he'll feel differently towards the baby."

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that, Maggie."

Rick sounded so matter-of-fact; he sounded so confident.

"What makes you think that, Rick. How can you be so sure?

Rick scratched the top of his head and he began to explain the whole story with him, Lori and with Shane.

"I mean, I don't know if Judith is mine, biologically. I will never know that. But, I do know that I'm her father, I'm her dad. It doesn't matter if Shane is her father because I love her and I loved Lori. And, we couldn't help the circumstances that got us into that situation, but the truth was … that Lori was my wife, I loved her, and any child of hers was mine too. And, I look at Judith and she is 100% mine in my eyes. The biology doesn't matter, I love Judith and she is my daughter and always will be."

I was speechless.

'Wow!' Was the only word I could get out of my mouth as I absorbed what Rick had just said. I hadn't known that there was really that much doubt about the paternity of Judith. I mean, I knew that Lori had the affair not knowing that Rick was still alive. I knew it had caused issues and was the reason Shane went off the deep end back at the farm, but I couldn't believe Rick just opened up with me about that. He really didn't know if he was Judith's father biologically, but he was her dad either way.

"Thank you, Rick. Thank you for sharing that with me. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

"And, don't you worry. Glenn feels the same way I do. And, no matter what, Maggie … this baby is yours and Glenn's – it will never be …_ his_. And, no matter what … Glenn loves you. And, it doesn't matter how this baby came to be – it just matters that this baby is yours and Glenn's now. He's gonna love this baby so much. You wait and see."

"I hope so, Rick. It's taken me a long time to accept what that monster did. And, then to find out I was pregnant … well, I thought my world was just going to end. I didn't even know how I was going to be with this baby – not to mention how Glenn was going to react. But, what you said definitely makes me feel a lot better."

I leaned in and gave Rick a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. "thank you for sharing that with me, Rick. I really appreciate it."

"Sure thing, Maggie. I'm glad you feel better about that."

"I do … I really do." I smiled. "Well, I'm gonna head on in and get started on today's chores and stuff. Better go and see if I can find Carol."

"Alright, Maggie. You have a good day. And, try to take it easy, will you?"

"I'll try. And, you have a good day too."

Rick nodded and then walked off; his eyes surveying the prison grounds. And, I headed back inside the prison to go and find Carol and see what all needed to be done today.

**END CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo**

**So ... let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

I wanted there to be some lightheartedness and some playful banter with Maggie and Daryl. I wanted to show that Maggie, Glenn, Beth and Daryl have all become very close over the last few month especially. Obviously, Beth and Maggie are close, but I wanted to really show how Daryl has become like family to Maggie now as well.

With the baby due any day now, I also really wanted Maggie to get some reassurances of what it will be like for her and Glenn once the baby gets there and I thought Rick would definitely have some perspective on the whole situation.

So, let me know what you think; like it, love it, hate it ... let me know your thoughts. Please make sure to leave me a note or comment on your way out ... I'd love to hear from you all :-D

Thanks so much,

Dahlia


	16. Chapter 14: Part One

Hey Y'all!

Sorry it took a little while to get this next chapter up. This was a much longer chapter and took me a while. In fact, it is going to be split up into a two or three part series.

As always, thanks for reading and following along with this story - you know I appreciate you all :-D It really does mean a lot to me that so many of you have stayed with the story. And, to anyone new to the story - please make sure to read, follow, fav, comment or review -I'd love to hear from ya ;)

And, a **Special Thank you to DarylDixon'sLover, TWDfangirl, DreamingDark, and itsi3** for commenting on the last chapter - you rock! I absolutely love to get feedback, so thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Now back to our story ...**  
**  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo**

Maggie's POV –

I may have had a miserable night last night, but this morning certainly was looking up. I wouldn't have thought it, but my conversation with Rick really helped me feel a lot better. It gave me hope that Glenn and I would be able to not only make this work, but that we could be happy.

I walked down into the common area, where Carol was shuffling about. Looked like she was getting things ready for the day; she'd kinda taken on the "management" of the prison – assigning chores and keeping track of everything that needed to be done with regards to the upkeep of the prison. She was naturally the mothering type, and she spent a lot of time trying to make this prison into a home for us all. And, since I had been off guard duty for the last couple of months, Carol and I spent a lot of time together. However, the last two weeks I'd been off pretty much all duties; I didn't think it was necessary but daddy insisted. But, since I was up early, I thought I'd help Carol out a bit before Glenn or daddy found out and told me to stop.

As I walked down into the common area, she looked up and smiled.

"Hey Maggie." Her voice was scratchy; she sounded off.

"Hey, you need a hand?" She coughed into her sleeve. She looked like hell. "Geez, Carol. You look terrible."

"Thanks a lot!" She coughed again as she struggled to laugh.

"Hey, you want me to take care of things today? I don't mind. Why don't you just get some rest?"

"There's a lot that needs to get done. And, your … you know." She coughed again.

"What? I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

She laughed. "Oh, alright. I guess. You'll need to …"

I had to cut her off mid sentence.

"Carol! Come on! I know what needs to be done. Don't worry about a thing. Just go to bed. Plus, we don't need you gettin' everyone sick."

Carol smiled and grabbed a few things off the table.

"You're right. Thanks, Maggie. I'd hug you, but I don't want to get you sick."

"No problem."

Carol walked upstairs and I didn't see her the rest of the morning. Shortly after Carol left Beth came down along with some of the other Woodbury residents; everyone was looking for their list of tasks and chores for the day. Everyone shared in the work here around the prison. I asked Beth to come with me, while everyone else kind of dispersed; digging into the grind of the day.

"Hey, Beth. Ya mind helpin' me today? I gotta head down to the garden and get some items for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. I'll need help getting the baskets up the hill."

"Of course. I know. Still can't believe your still on yer feet. You know Glenn would not like that your working right now."

"I know, I know. But, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Now will it? Plus, Daryl wouldn't like it too much if you were workin' too hard either. But, we gotta get stuff done around her nonetheless. Right?" I gave her a devilish grin and crinkled my nose.

Beth nodded. "Well, alright then. I won't say nothin' if you don't"

"My lips are sealed." We both giggled a bit, and I reached down and handed her a basket and grabbed one for myself. "Looks like it is a beautiful day anyways - I could use some sunshine."

Beth reached down and grabbed my free hand. She smiled and her eyes lit up.

"Love you, Maggie."

I smiled and told her that I loved her too. My baby sister; she was so sweet. Even after everything, she had somehow maintained her innocence. We held hands as we talked and walked out towards the prison yard.  
**  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo**

**The Governor's POV –**

Today was the day; I could feel it. No more surveying, no more re-con missions; this morning I notified my men that we would be executing our carefully made plans to capture one of the core members of the prison group. The excitement when we left Fort Benning was palpable. I couldn't help the sly smile that remained on my face; unknowingly divulging my inner thoughts. The happiness I was experiencing knowing that revenge was just hours away; Maggie and my child just hours away from being in my arms. The feelings I had were indescribable; and took everything I had not to sing or hum the entire two hour drive to the hilltop near the prison.

The road was bumpy as usual, but this time I was in too good of a mood to scold Lt. James for his insistence on driving in a manner that on most days would have irritated me to no end.

"Beautiful day isn't it." I mused aloud.

Lt. James didn't look at me, but noticed that I was particularly calm.

"It is … you seem fairly at ease bout all this."

"I am James. I'm very confident that this plan will work. Aren't you?"

"Of course, I am. I think it's the best plan we've had so far."

"Well, good. I do too. I just thank God that we have been allowed this day of reckoning."

"Course. There's been a lot of build up to this." He paused. "How did you see the men this morning?"

"They seemed rather excited, didn't they?"

"They sure did." Lt. James paused. "I jus wonder if we're ready to handle all those people. And …"

"And, what, James?"

"Jus that a lot of the men are a rowdy bunch. I jus hope that they will be able to adjust once the women and children get here."

"Don't you worry bout that James" I shot him a punitive glance. "Always the worrywart, James. You jus leave all that to me … The boys'll be just fine."

"Yeah, sure."

James didn't seem to buy what I was selling, but it didn't matter – we we're finally nearing the hilltop that overlooked the prison. Lt. James had scouted this location, and said it was the perfect spot for our snipers and to fire our rocket launchers. When we got closer, I told Lt. James to pull over, and I could see the 8 other vehicles stop behind me. Military issued Jeeps and several Humvees; each filled with 4-5 of my most skilled and heavily armed soldiers. I got out of the vehicle to speak with my Lieutenants and go over our plan one final time. The rest of the soldiers filed out of their vehicles and stood as a unit behind each of their commanding officers.

"Lt. Meyers, Lt. Martinez, Lt. James." I looked at each of them as I said their names. "I've brought you and some of our best soldiers along for this very important mission. As you all know, this day has been a long time coming. You will be happy to know that our plans for rebuilding our civilization are within reach today."

All the men seemed excited and a little anxious at the eve of our battle. A murmur could be heard amongst the men, as they grumbled and commented under their breath.

"I assure you, that each and every one of you fights today for a greater good, a cause that has a higher calling. Our species is on the brink of total and complete destruction, and we have an opportunity today to punish a group that has defiled what little there is left. And, today, our aim is to get it back."

I nodded to my Lieutenants, who then opened up the back of my Humvee and began to pull out some of the heaviest artillery that we had come across at Fort Benning. Semi-automatic rifles, grenade launchers and high powered handguns were just some of the weapons I brought with me today to insure our victory.

"With these weapons and if we follow our plans and protocol; there is no way we can lose today. Victory is ours."

The men raised their weapons and gave a loud "Hoorah!" They were all smiles today; that's for sure.

"One final thing." I paused. "As you all know, the target today is a woman. She is one o the core members of the group and our best bet to get the soldiers and men of the prison to leave and attempt a rescue mission. This woman…this woman … is _**not**_ to be harmed. So, follow the orders of your commanding officers, get in, get the girl and get the fuck out. That's it. Do not go fucking around in there, do you all understand?"

The men all responded in unison, "Sir, yes, Sir!

"Good … you're all excused." The scrambled back to the vehicles they came from. And, my Lieutenants remained with me; waiting for their final orders.

"Men. I don't need to reiterate the importance of this mission. If we lose the element of surprise, if we miss the girl, if she gets harmed – then this whole thing comes crashing down. Do you understand?"

Martinez interjected, "Yes, Governor. We understand. The men are ready."

"Good. Now, Lt. Martinez you realize that you and your men are responsible for acquiring the target?"

Martinez looked stern and focused. "I do. I know how important this is, and I want our people back as badly as you do."

"Do you? Well, that's good. Cause you are _personally_ charged with Maggie's extrication from the prison yard. Anything happens to her, it falls on your head. Got it?"

"I understand, Governor." Martinez tried to hide his true feelings on the mater, but I could tell he had a tremble in his voice as he spoke. And, I thought to myself that it would do him well to remember how things went last time. He knows I have no qualms taking out men, women or children to get what I want; including him.

"Then, I can count on you to get the job done. That'll be all Martinez."

I handed him a walkie-talkie.

"Channel 7. Keep it on so I can give you the orders when the target has entered the prison yard."

He nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Martinez walked briskly back over to his vehicle and jumped in the passenger seat.

"Meyers, you'll be following the convoy – bringing up the rear. Once Martinez gets out of the vehicle, I will need you to provide constant cover for him and his men. We need to keep the soldiers at the prison on the defensive while we make our move. Lt. James and I will be providing cover as well as creating a diversion from the hilltop. Here's a walkie-talkie. I'll be on channel 7. Keep this with you at all times."

I handed him a walkie-talkie, which he immediately turned to Channel 7.

"Got it. Thanks, Gov." He smiled slyly and walked back to his vehicle.

Lt. Meyers hopped in the passenger seat of his army jeep, and I could see the smiles on the faces of the young men he had selected to be directly under his command. One drove and the other three young men sat in the back. Although Meyers could be unpredictable at times; his aggression and natural ability to lead made him a great Lieutenant. And, these men were four of his best. The five of them were like a pack of wolves and he was their Alpha. I had figured out a long time ago that it was better to keep them together than try and split em up. Meyers was the only one who could keep these particular men in check.

"Alright men, head on out. I want you to head to the entrance of the main road to the prison and wait for my command."

All of the vehicles pulled away and continued down the road. In 10 minutes they'd be at the entrance of main road to the prison; waiting for my command to attack.

"Lt. James. I need you and your men ready on the hilltop in 5."

"Got it."

"Snipers need to be on the look out for the guards at the prison. And, I need you and the rest of your men ready with the rocket and grenade launcher."

"That's affirmative, Boss."

Lt. James turned to the men.

"Alright boys, this is it. Let's move out!"

He waved for the men to follow him and they all called out again in unison, "Hoorah!"

Lt. James and his men jogged towards the lookout, and I followed closely behind them. They immediately started to set up. The snipers hunkered down, setting their sites on the prison walls and towers. Lt. James set up the grenade and rocket launcher with a couple of the other men. And, within minutes, my men were set, primed and ready for war.

"We're all set, Boss."

"Good … nice work James."

I grabbed my binoculars and watched scoured the prison walls and prison yard. It was still early and the prison yard was as empty as a ghost town. The sun started to rise just minutes after we got there, so I assumed most of the people were still asleep. I checked the towers and sides of the prison, when a familiar face walked into my view – Rick. Oh, how I wanted to put a bullet right between his eyes right then and there. But, that would be counter productive to my mission here today. If I shot him, the others would know and I might lose Maggie and my chance to get revenge on that bitch, Michonne.

And, so we waited …

It had been two hours and still no movement outside the walls of the prison. Lt. Martinez radioed me and asked me what the status was.

"Nothing yet, Martinez; I will radio you as soon as I see the target. You just have your men ready."

Then, Lt. James excitedly said the words I'd been waiting to hear …

"I see her, Boss. She's in the yard."

I grabbed my binoculars and checked to make sure it was her and to my utter delight – it was!  
I watched anxiously as Maggie and another young woman walked down to the lower part of the yard where they appeared to be heading towards the garden. My heart leapt in my chest – my plan was coming together perfectly.

I quickly grabbed my radio again and let Martinez and Meyers know that the target had been spotted and the mission was a go.

"They're about to enter the lower yard. I want you to slowly move the convoy down the road towards the prison. Keep quiet. I don't want them to hear the vehicles and alert them to what's happening. Once you hit the clearing, they'll be able to see thee vehicles that point. So, once you hit the clearing – gun it! Head right towards the first gate, take it down and we'll provide cover while you grab the target." I paused. "And, Martinez, you better not fuck this up. I want this done quickly. In and out within 3 minutes. Then, I'll meet you back at our rendezvous spot - Hogansville; where the I-85 S meets E. Main Street. Then, we'll bring her home. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Meyers? You get all that?"

"Yes, Governor. The convoy is on the move."  
**  
END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN: PART ONE**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

**So, it has begun! Dun, dun, dun ... The Governor is ready to attack and get his plans for revenge seem to be just within his reach. But, you will have to wait until I post Part Two to find out what is going to happen and if The Govna is going to get his hands on our dear little Maggie.**

Part Two should be up soon; however, feel free to leave me a note or comment on this chapter on your way out ... you know I love to hear from you all :-D

Best,  
Dahlia

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So, I'm gonna get a little TWD nerdy on you here ... so, for those of you interested in all things TWD - keep reading ;)

In this last chapter I mentioned Hogansville, GA, I-85 S and E Main Street - which are all real locations in Georgia. I might be mentioning other locations and sites in future chapters, so I wanted to give you a little insight as to what I perceive are the 'real' locations for TWD characters.

When I started to write Maggie's Nightmare, I wanted to get a better picture of where these characters really were and get an idea of where they would "really" be if TWD characters were real and actually roaming around Georgia as we know it.

So, I did some research...In Season One, TWD characters have flashbacks to when they are stuck on the freeway near Atlanta and when they see the military bombing the hell out of Atlanta. So, if they could see all of that from the road - they had to be fairly close to the city.

After Atlanta is bombed, we see that the characters are all set up at a rock quarry, which would need to be off the main road, fairly easy for them to find and close enough to Atlanta for them to make all of those supply runs. So, I checked for rock quarries near Atlanta, and found one near a lake (where Andrea and her sister go fishing) that fits the description and it is located just south of Atlanta (13 miles - close enough to get to the city for supply runs) in **Union City, GA on Rock Quarry Road.**

After they leave the rock quarry, they head to the CDC, which is actually northwest of the rock quarry and Atlanta. The group wouldn't have risked driving through Atlanta so they would have taken back roads to get there.

After Jenner and the CDC go up in flames, the group heads back out on the road. I am assuming that they were heading to Fort Benning - the last place they heard might be safe. Fort Benning is actually south of Atlanta. So, the group would have headed back south, past Union City, past the rock quarry to where they get stuck on the road and lose Sophia. The group stays at this location while looking for Sophia, until Carl is shot by Otis. The group is then brought to the Greene Family Farm.

If you search for farms south of Atlanta, you get several areas where it could be located; however, Palmetto, GA seems to be the likeliest candidate. Not only do the farmhouses and properties there look just like Hershel's but it is also located very close to Newnan, GA

**Newnan , GA is about 14 miles from Palmetto** and happens to be where they actually filmed the scenes for Otis and Shane when they went to the high school for medical supplies - imagine that!

When the group is forced off of Hershel's land, they take shelter for the night. At the end of Season two the group is huddled around the campfire trying to figure out what to do, and the camera pans up and we see the Prison looming in the background - not too far from where they are.

The group spends the next seven months foraging, scraping to survive when they finally decide to 'take' the prison and clear it of walkers. If you search for Prisons south of Atlanta, you come up with **The Coweta County Prison - located in Newnan, GA.**

**The Coweta County Prison** **Newnan,** **GA** **is located 35.7 miles from** **Woodbury,** **GA** (about a 54 minute drive). So, it is possible that Maggie and Glenn were in a nearby town (possibly Peachtree City, Senoia, Grantville, Greenville or Hogansville, or Sharpsburg, GA), when they ran into Merle who then took them back to Woodbury as prisoners.

And, finally, I wanted to know the probability of Rick's group running into my version of The Governor now that he is located at Fort Benning. Assuming Rick and the group are at the Coweta County Prison, they are a mere 81 miles (1 hour 22 minute drive) from Fort Benning. Far enough to likely not run into each other, but close enough for the Governor to continue his surveillance and/or sabotage of the prison survivors.

So, hopefully, you enjoyed hearing a little more about my reasoning for TWD locations that I might mention in my chapters. If any of you have done any research - I'd love to hear what you came up with ;-D

Best,  
Dahlia


	17. Chapter 14: Part Two

Hey Everybody!

Hope you all seriously enjoyed last night's premiere of The Walking Dead - I know I did! Gave me some extra details about the prison and the group that I was able to incorporate into this Chapter ;)

As always, thank you to everyone who is reading and subscribing to this story ... I appreciate it. And, a **Special Thank you to DreamingDark, DarylDixon'sLover, and Guest (I wish I could thank you by name, but you know who you are)** for commenting on the last chapter - you all seriously rock! I love you all!

**Now, back to the conclusion of Chapter Fourteen ...**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: PART TWO**

**Maggie's POV –**

I opened the prison doors; the sun was bright on my face. It was already midday – and being that summer had just begun (or so we thought) it was already hot outside. Midday Atlanta sun – hot and muggy. Not really the most ideal weather for a woman that was nine months pregnant. Thankfully, Glenn had picked up some maternity clothes on his last run, which were a lot cooler than the winter ones I had been wearing.

Beth turned and tugged at my arm.

"Geez, it sure is hot out today. Sure you wanna be outside, Maggie?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I smiled and tried to reassure my little sister. "Plus, it's basically just as hot inside – not like we have air conditioning or anything."

"I guess. It's just that the heat and the sun can kind of be overwhelming, that's all."

"I know. I'll be fine. Let's just get down to the garden and get what we need. Won't take too long and the boys won't even know we're gone."

I smiled mischievously. "Come on."

I grabbed Beth's hand and pulled her towards the prison yard towards the first gate.  
**  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Gosh, the garden is doin' so well. Daddy and Rick sure have done a good job, haven't they?"

"Sure has. Well, who would've thought all that work we did on the farm would come in so handy one day."

"I know … Hey, Maggie. This is the sage, right?"

Beth held a bunch of Rosemary in her hand.

"No, that's Rosemary. The sage is over there." And, I pointed to the row of herbs behind it.

"Oh!" Beth giggled. "Well, do we need some Rosemary? Cause I already picked it."

"Just throw it in the basket already."

"So, Beth … how ya been feelin' lately? The nausea gone yet?"

"Yeah, I'm feelin' better. Only been sick once or twice in the last two weeks."

"That's good. Bet you're glad that part is over with."

"Heck, yeah! That was the worst." Beth giggled. "How about you? Daddy said you're due any day now. Are you and Glenn ready?"

"Well, I guess we gotta be. I mean … I know I can take of the baby, I know that we'll be fine. It's just … well, _you know..."_ I paused. "But, I actually had a really nice talk with Rick this morning and he gave me his perspective on everythin' … and, I feel a lot better to tell ya the truth."

Beth looked up at me with her big doe eyes and smiled.

"What'd he say?"

"Well, he just said that … well … he's really not sure if Judith is his or Shane's baby. And,, Rick just said that it didn't matter to him. Lori was his wife, he loved her, and Judith was his daughter in his eyes."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And, it just didn't matter if he was her biological father or not – he's Judith's daddy and that's all that matters."

"Well, I'm sure Glenn feels the same way, don't you?"

"Of course! I know Glenn does; he loves me and he's gonna love this baby – we both are. It's just somethin' that's been in the back of my mind. You know?"

Beth nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, one thing I do know for sure is that you're gonna be just the best momma."

"You too!"

"Thanks, Maggie."

"So … when you and Daryl gonna tell the Council about the baby?"

"Well, Daddy and Daryl are already on the Council and Carol already suspects. So, in reality … the Council already knows."

"Yeah, but you two haven't told Rick or the rest of the group. You thought about when you might do that?"

"Yeah. Actually, Daryl has been havin' a hard time keepin' it a secret. He's such a private person, especially, when it comes to me and him. But, he's kind of burstin' at the seams to tell everyone … it's really cute."

"So, badass Daryl is actually just a big softie." Beth and I laughed.

"No, he's just excited to be a dad, I guess. I mean, he was real nervous bout it at first whereas  
I've been pretty calm about it the whole time. It just is what it is, ya know?"

"He's nervous about havin' the baby?"

"No, he's excited to be havin' the baby – nervous about bein' a dad."

"Oh, I can see that."

"Yeah, with the experience he had with his father; he's just a little anxious."

"Well, Daryl's gonna be an awesome dad. I hope you tell him that."

"I do tell him that – everyday. I think he's gonna be a great dad. I know if my baby has a chance to make it in this world; Daryl's gonna make sure that happens."

"He will."

"Yeah, I know …"

Our sisterly bonding was quite rudely interrupted by the increasing groaning and moaning coming from beyond the main fence.

"Gawd … these freakin' things are seriously piling up!" Beth looked up angrily towards the fence.

"I know – it's gettin' bad. I think the Council is working on some better solutions to the build up. Nothin' to worry bout."

"I hope so."

Then, I heard something in the distance …

I turned to Beth. "Do you hear that?"

Beth perked up her head and strained to listen. "Yeah. Are those cars? Trucks?" Beth's face got serious as she continued. "We're not waitin' for anyone to get back from a run, are we?"

"No …"

Before I could get the rest of the sentence out of my mouth, I saw them … Humvees and trucks barreling down the road; heading straight for the prison.

Beth ran over to me and tried yanking me by my arm to my feet.

"Get up, Maggie! Run!"

We started to run up the hill towards the main gate.

"Come on, Maggie. Run!"

Beth continued to pull on my arm as we ran; trying her best to help me up the hill. And, then came the gunfire followed by a loud explosion. I saw smoke and fire rise from the back of the prison.

With all the commotion, I could hear Rick's voice yelling to someone. "Open the gates! Open the gates! Maggie and Beth are out there!"

Then, we heard a loud crash; the vehicles had run through the first gate. Gunshots rang through the air; shots were being fired from Rick and the rest of the guards. There was a lot of yelling, and there were so many guns being fired … but, the funny thing was I could barely hear them – just sound of my breath as I desperately ran towards the gate.

I could only focus on running and the sound of my breath, the rest was silent. That was at least until Beth screamed and fell to the ground, bringing down to the ground with her. I fell hard on my hands and knees, and looked back to see the vehicles closing in on us.

I looked to Beth and screamed. "Leave me – Run!" I knew she wouldn't make it if she had to drag me up the hill.

"I'm not going to leave you, Maggie."

She pulled herself over to me, and then I saw that she had been shot in the leg. She was bleeding.  
_  
"Oh, my God, Beth! Come here!"_

She must have been in shock, because she wasn't even crying.

"Come here; it's going to be okay."

I reached for my head and pulled off the handkerchief that had been holding my hair back. I rolled it tight and then tied it quickly on Beth's leg; just above where the bullet entered.

The vehicles pulled up around us; circling us. The gunfire stopped from the prison and I could hear Rick yell out, "Stop firing! Stop firing! Beth and Maggie are there, we don't have a clear shot."

Some one jumped out of one of the vehicles and ran up to me. I looked up but I couldn't see him because the sun was so bright in my eyes. He yanked me to my feet, put his arm around my neck and I could feel the muzzle of the gun in my temple. My mind was racing.

I tried to escape, I jammed me elbow into the man's stomach; he let out a loud "Oomph!" and released me. I tried to run but I quickly had several sets of hands on me dragging me back towards the vehicle. I was then pulled into the back of the vehicle, and the door to the vehicle closed shut. As they began to bind my arms behind my back, I could see two men had grabbed Beth and were dragging her back towards their vehicle. My eyes welled up with tears that began to overflow uncontrollably down my cheeks.

The men in the vehicle began to yell "Let's get out of here!"

I could feel the vehicle speed off and I could hear it peel out as it kicked up rocks and gravel. A linen cloth was then pulled tight over my eyes, but I could still hear her screaming. Then, I heard Glenn's voice in the distance; he was screaming my name. Daryl was screaming for Beth.

_My heart beat thumped loudly in my ear._

What was going on?

My breath became short and shallow; I started to hyperventilate.

It was all such a blur … how did this happen?

I started to feel dizzy and felt myself start to go … everything went to black and I passed out.  
**  
END CHAPTER FOURTEEN: PART TWO**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**So, it has begun! Dun, dun, dun ... The Governor made his move ... and he got to Maggie. Poor thing, she just can't catch a break ;)**

Now that he has her (and Beth); what does this evil mastermind have in store for them?

_Teaser Chapter Fifteen: With the walls of the prison breached, Rick and the others scramble to fortify the prison; while Daryl and Glenn reel in the fact that their women have been abducted. What will they do?_****

So, let me know what you think; like it, love it, hate it ... let me know your thoughts. If you've got a moment, please leave me a note or comment on your way out ... I'd love to hear from you all :-D

Best,  
Dahlia


	18. Chapter 15

As always, thank you to everyone who is reading and following this story ... I appreciate it.

And, a **Special Thank you to rosydollx, DarylDixon'sLover, Dreaming Dark, and Alessandra **for commenting on the last chapter - you all seriously rock! I love you all!

Now, back to our story ...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**  
Glenn's POV –**  
_  
Ten minutes ago the love of my life was … taken._

I started to literally lose my mind …

I could see Michonne … was trying to say something to me, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

Everything started spinning around me …

Next thing I knew I was slumped down on the ground, with my back against the prison wall. My face buried in hands.

Ten minutes ago the love of my life was taken and all I could do at this very moment – was just cry.  
**  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **  
**  
Glenn – POV earlier that day**

"Mornin', Carol."  
_  
"Good afternoon,_ Daryl." Carol quietly replied.

I watched as Daryl sauntered over to the table Carol and I were sitting at.

"Glenn."

"Nice of you to join us, Daryl." I laughed.

"_Ha ha …_ you two. _Very funny_. I slept in an extra hour and now I got the two of you givin' me a hard time?" Daryl brushed his hand through his messy hair. "Figures."

"Ya hungry?"

"Sure am." Daryl replied, while he rubbed his eyes; still trying to completely wake up.

"I'll be right back then."

Carol stood up from the table and walked over to where she had a plate fixed for Daryl.

I knew for a fact that Beth kept him up this morning after our night guard watch, so I thought I'd mess with him a bit.

"Hey? Trouble sleeping?"

"You could say that." Daryl couldn't help the smirk that came over his face.

"Uh, huh." I laughed. "Beth keep ya up this morning? Cause it sure as hell sounded like it."

Daryl looked up and rolled his eyes at me.

"Maybe. None of your damn business though." Daryl grumbled jokingly.

"Yeah, well you two better keep it down. I know Maggie and I are only a couple of cells away, but … well … let's just say you two gotta work on being a little more quiet if you're gonna go at it all morning."

"Give me a break, man … you know I don't like to talk bout that kinda stuff."

"I'm just sayin' … you oughta keep it down. We got kids runnin' round here ya know?"

"Come on … now you're jus fuckin' with me."

Daryl shot a couple of quick nervous glances at Carol as she started to walk back over to the table and put a plate with fruit and an egg in front of Daryl.

"Here ya go. Breakfast."

"Thanks, Carol."

We all sat there quietly for a minute, until Carol finally interrupted the silence.

"_What, Pookie?"_ Carol pursed her lips, making a fake frowny face. "You don't think I know what you two were talkin' about over here? That I don't know why you're so tired. _Give me a break!"_

Carol rolled her eyes.

Daryl looked over at Carol surprised; his eyebrows raised high. "What d'ya mean?"

"Come on!" Carol jabbed Daryl with her elbow. "Who do you think Beth had get up with Judith this morning and baby-sit while the two of you had at it?"

Daryl gulped loudly and looked down at his hands that were folded on the table. All of this talk still had a way of making him feel really uncomfortable. He was funny like that.

Carol had a huge grin on her face while she continued to talk to the two of us with her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Yeah, she told me she wanted to have some quiet time with you … but … quiet is really not the word _I_ would have used."

Carol and I both burst into a fit of laughter. Carol had just as much fun joking around with Daryl about him and Beth; his reactions were priceless.

Daryl grumbled and stood up from the table about to take his plate over to the wash bin.

"Alright, that's enough you two. You've had your fun …"

Then, our laughter was interrupted when gunfire erupted outside. We heard the rapid fire of gun shots … and lots of them!

"The hell?" Daryl looked down at me and Carol.

"Too many gunshots – that ain't for walkers."

Daryl immediately dropped the plate on the floor, grabbed his crossbow and started to run towards the prison yard. Carol shot off in the opposite direction; immediately getting the kids and residents towards our emergency exit route.

I was right on Daryl's heels as he ran for the door to exit the prison; we each grabbed a semi-automatic rifle and ran into the prison yard. A barrage of bullets hit the ground and wall next to us. The stucco from the walls came flying off around us; we both shielded our faces from the debris.

"Over here!" Daryl yelled and motioned for me to follow him.

We ran for cover behind one of the buildings. I could hear Rick yelling, but with all of the gun fire

I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"It's him!" Michonne's voice came from behind us; her katana sword drawn.

Daryl looked back at Michonne confused. "Ya mean The Governor?"

She nodded yes. "They're comin' in through the main gate."

Then, a loud explosion erupted behind us. Debris and smoke filled the air.

"Come on." Daryl waved for us to follow him.

Daryl, Michonne and I ran up towards the front gate, when all of a sudden the gunfire just … stopped.

Rick yelled out, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

I turned and looked back and could see that Rick was in breezeway over the prison yard;  
hunched down with a gun in his hand.

"There's people out there!" He waved towards the garden in front of the prison.

Daryl, Michonne and I ran towards Tower One … and that's when I saw what was happening in the yard just outside the gate.

And, I froze …

There were about a half dozen vehicles that had driven in through the first gate, and had now circled around something. _Someone._

Daryl reached out for me and yanked me to the ground and behind the tower.

"The hell? You tryin' to get yourself killed?"

Daryl started to get frantic. "_Jesus Christ!_ We gotta do somethin'. We can't just sit here."

Rick ran up and hunched down beside us.

"Listen guys …" He exhaled deeply; preparing us what he had to say next. "Ya can't shoot … they got Maggie. Got a gun to her head."

"_What!_ We gotta do something, Rick!" I yelled at him.

"How can we do nothing!" The blood rushed to my face, my hands started to shake.

I looked over at Daryl; his eyes bore intently into the yard. His face was contorted; he looked desperate.

Then, just as quickly as it started they began to leave. And, then I heard her … Maggie. She screamed. I started to run for the gate; I couldn't hear anything else but her scream and the thud and pounding of my heartbeat in my ear.

A few of the vehicles started to drive away.

"Maggie!" I yelled out for her; I couldn't see her in the yard.

By the time I got to the gate, Daryl was right behind me. He was yelling for Beth, as he helped me open the large metal gate.

As we entered the main yard, Beth screamed and I could see her now. Two men had a hold of her; one grabbing her under her arms, the other grabbing her legs.

Daryl and I ran for the vehicle; we got so close that Daryl was able to reach the vehicle and he grabbed a hold of the back; barely hanging on. He tried to steady himself on the back, but the vehicle swerved suddenly; shaking him off. Daryl flew off hitting the ground violently.

I ran over towards the vehicles, but they moved farther and farther away down the road; until I couldn't see them anymore.

I was in shock. I stopped running and just stood there. The only thing I heard was whimpering on the ground near me. Daryl had rolled over onto his back; his hands in his face. He started to cry; something I had never seen him do. He sobbed; the tears streaked down his dirty face.

All I could think was that this was a dream; no … it was a nightmare. This couldn't be real. This couldn't have really happened. Maggie couldn't be gone; she couldn't be.

I walked back up to the prison yard – I wanted to look for Maggie.

I thought out loud. "She would be inside right now; preparing dinner maybe."

I wanted to give her a hug and tell her how much I loved her.

I got to the top of the prison yard; I could see there was a commotion. Everyone was running around. People were yelling, but I didn't know why. I could see smoke coming from the back of the prison. Maybe there had been a fire? Maybe walkers got in? Michonne walked up to me and asked if I was alright. She continued to talk, but I just couldn't understand what she was saying.

I felt a pain in my chest that radiated through my body, my face burned, and my body started to tremble. I could feel my legs starting to get weak and buckle underneath me.

Everything was spinning around me …

The commotion, the people, the yelling. What had just happened? It couldn't be real – this was a nightmare and I needed to wake up.

I hit my face several times hard; trying to wake myself. Michonne grabbed my hands and I fell to the ground; hard onto my knees.

My vision was fuzzy and I started to lose it. I could feel Michonne put my arm underneath hers and she dragged me over to the prison wall and dropped me there.

Everyone was running around, there was so much commotion. Rick and the others seemed to be preoccupied with something …

What had just happened? I started to cry; the tears poured down my face. I buried my head in my hands. My body shook with every breath.

Rick finally walked over to me and hunched down beside me.

"Glenn …" Rick grabbed my arm; holding me steady. "We'll get her, but … they've got her hostage right now. But, we'll get Maggie back."

I looked up at him and I just felt so hopeless, so helpless in that moment.

Rick shook me. "I need you to get it together. We got people inside that need you. I need you.  
We gotta get the gate secured, so the walkers don't get in, alright."

I just stared back blankly.

Rick shook me. "Glenn! Get up! We got a fire in the back of the prison; we might have a breach with walkers. I need you!"

"But … they took her."

Rick lowered his head. "I know." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I know … but, if he wanted her dead, she'd be dead already. I know that's not much of a condolence, but … for now they're alive."

I started to cry again; tears welling up and spilling over one by one.

"I'm sorry, but we'll get her back. We can track em, alright? But, I need ya here first."

I nodded in agreement. I wiped the tears off my face with the back of my sleeve and took a few deep breaths.

"She's gonna be okay Glenn; they both are - we'll get them back … I promise."

I felt defeated, but I knew the people here needed me too. "Alright."

And, then I realized Rick had said 'them.' Them … he had taken Maggie and Beth. I could remember now.

"They grabbed Beth too."

"_I know_ … I know they did. We'll get em back." He patted my shoulder again. "Ya alright?" Rick helped me to my feet. "Now I need your help on getting the prison secured.

I looked around at the mess that had been left behind and I realized …  
_  
Ten minutes ago the love of my life was … taken._

We'd get her back, but for now … he had her … and he had Beth.

This was a fucking nightmare – it made me sick.  
**  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I made my way down to the lower yard, where Tyrese and a few of the other men were quickly trying to repair the fencing. The vehicles had ran right through it; taking down a large portion. They quickly managed to get it upright again and I could see someone was driving a bus down into the yard. They parked in front of the damaged portion of the fence to block it off. Tyrese thanked me for my help and everyone was quickly running back up towards the prison.

I found myself walking slowly; the events of what just happened ran like a movie reel in my mind. I just couldn't believe that this could happen. He didn't just attack us this time; he took hostages. He was out for blood and Maggie was his leverage. My stomach churned and doubled over and threw up in the grass beside me.

I threw up until there was nothing left to throw up; eventually, just dry heaving until my stomach cramped.

I wiped my mouth and found my way back up through the main gates, past the tower. I could see Rick, Daryl and Hershel in the distance. Daryl was yelling, pacing back and forth.

I walked up and I could see in his eyes the same devastation and desperation that I was feeling; except, there was something else too. Daryl was like a caged lion, growling, his head down, pacing – Rick was trying to calm him down.

"We need ya here right now."

"Don't care." His eyes leered up quickly then back to the ground.

"We got the fence up, but I need ya to go with us and secure the back of the prison. There was an explosion. We need to make sure no one's comin' in the back, make sure the rest of the people here are safe. If they're attackin' from the back of the prison too, we need to get these people outta here."

Daryl got in Rick's face and growled. "Don't Care … I'm goin' after em."

Daryl started to walk off.

"Can't let you do that, Daryl." Rick ran up to him and tackled him to the ground.

Daryl wrestled with Rick and ended up on top of him. Daryl railed off several punches right into the side of Rick's face.

"Daryl! Stop!" Carol ran over to break up the fight; Sasha was right behind her. "Daryl! Stop it!"

The two women pulled Daryl off of Rick and dragged him to a safe distance.

"Get off me!" Daryl shook them off.

"Daryl, stop it!." Carol continued. "I'm sorry bout Beth, but we'll get her back."

Carol tried her best to reassure Daryl, but nothing worked. Daryl looked over at me, his eyes red and face stained with dirt.

"He took em, Glenn." Daryl whimpered. His face contorted; his eyes filled with tears.

"We're gonna get em back." I tried to convince him … just as much as I was trying to convince myself. "We're gonna get em back."

"I'm so tired of losin' people; I can't lose her too. I can't!" He cried.  
_  
We would get them back … or die trying, I thought to myself._

Everyone just stood around in silence for a minute; just in total shock as we took in the gravity of the situation. He had been out there the whole time – waiting. Waiting for us to get comfortable; to feel secure; to let down our defenses. And, when we did – he attacked. I'd never forgive myself, and I wondered if Maggie would ever forgive me for letting this happen to her again. Who knows what that sick fuck would do to her and Beth while we worked on a rescue mission?

I didn't even want to think about it; I couldn't or I would just lose it again. Rick was right. We had to get the place secured and then we'd go after them. And, this time … we'd kill him …we wouldn't stop until that monster was dead!  
**  
END CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How sad was that?

Poor Glenn! Poor Daryl!

It's a complete disaster, and as I previously mentioned ... this is "Maggie's Nightmare," so things are just going to get worse from here. Sorry guys :(

Now that he has Maggie (and Beth); what does this evil mastermind have in store for them? Well, in the next chapter - you're all gonna find out!

Teaser Chapter Sixteen: Glenn, Daryl and the group discuss what they are going to do, while Maggie finally comes face to face with The Governor for the first time since Woodbury ...

So, let me know what you think; like it, love it, hate it ... let me know your thoughts.  
**  
If you've got a moment, please leave me a note or comment on your way out ... I'd love to hear from you all :-D  
**  
Best,  
Dahlia


End file.
